Sunlight Filtered Through Green Leaves
by siriuslymerlin
Summary: A gay twilight rewrite set in the late twenty-teens, with a hopefully refreshing twist! Forks is a nothing town, a hikers pit stop before they descend into the mass of green forest that threatens to engulf the Olympic Peninsula. Beau Swan doesn't expect anything from it, but then again, the universe has always conspired to prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the twilight remix, where we say "Fuck Smeyer and write what you want to". Anyways, this is just self-indulgent nonsense, but hopefully some of you guys are on my wavelength. Enjoy!**

**Beau**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die—though dying in the place of someone I loved sounded good. Almost noble in a way I didn't know I could be. I stare across the room at my doom and watch the Hunter smile his charming smile, advancing on me slowly.

We're standing in the middle of the Phoenix Airport and my mother is crying. She'd cried the way up here, open windows blowing her tears into her own hair, whipping wildly in the wind. The sun, scorching even for January, had dried them momentarily, but she cries anew, clutching my hands.

"You don't have to go," she reminds me. I smile ruefully at her, kiss her cheek gently.

"It'll be good, Mom, you'll see," I say gently, like I'm talking to a child. It's always been this way with my mother and me. I'd always been the one taking care of her, making sure her wild personality didn't carry her off to the sun. "You'll get to travel with Phil and I'll get to spend time with Dad."

Phil claps my shoulder, hand resting heavily on my shoulder blade. He smiles at me kindly, a silent assurance that he'd look after my mom. She chuckles through her tears.

"Say hi to Charlie for me," she says, enveloping me into a tight hug. It's awkward, as I'm too tall for her to fold me into her arms. At 6 foot, I tower above my mother and even Phil.

I wave to them as I board my flight. I don't mind the trip, which will take me first to Seattle, then Port Angeles, a town I remember vaguely from my childhood. Charlie will meet me there. We'll drive the forty minutes to Forks, a town hidden away in the Olympic Peninsula, covered in clouds, and saturated with rain.

I spent a month there every summer since I was a child, until I turned fourteen. After that, my father spent two weeks with me in California. It wasn't that I hated Forks, not particularly, but I hated the small town full of small-minded people, the kind who were born and would die in the same house.

The flight wasn't bad, but when I step out into the Port Angeles airport, I notice it's raining. It's just as well, I've already said my goodbyes to the sun. Charlie waits for me in the baggage claim, dressed in his uniform. He smiles at me wanly when he sees me, folding me into a quick hug.

"Good to see you, son," he says gruffly. Charlie and I are a lot alike in our mannerism, if not in our looks. We aren't particularly loquacious people and we don't really let our emotions out. Nevertheless, I know Charlie's pleased to have me. He's already registered me for the new semester and is going to help me get a car.

"Yeah, dad," I tell him. "You too."

I don't call him Charlie to his face, but I can't help it in my own head. My mother had never called him anything else.

As predicted, the drive down to Forks passes in uncomfortable silence. Charlie looks at me often but doesn't say anything, though I can tell he wants to. The drive is beautiful, even I can't deny that. Bare trees glitter with icicles, dripping artfully down. The snow is pearlescent, glinting in the late afternoon sun. Still, pine trees line the roads, a constant reminder of the greenery that is Forks.

The house is the same as I remember it, though I haven't been here in three years. It's a small two bedroom my parents bought when they were young and in love. When my mother left, she seemed to take all that love with her.

Charlie helps me take my sparse things upstairs, to the west room with the blue walls. It's the same as it's always been, old artwork tacked onto a corkboard above the desk. The computer that sits there looks old, but serviceable. The bed is done up in dark gray sheets, with a matching comforter. I expected it all, except one thing.

There's a rainbow flag hanging next to the cork board.

I came out to my father two years ago, years after telling my mother. He'd frowned thoughtfully when I told him but clapped my shoulder regardless and told me he was proud of me. Nothing more, nothing less.

I hadn't expected this silent show of support.

"Thanks, dad," I tell him sincerely. Charlie's lips quirk up in a thin little smile.

"Well, you settle in. I have a surprise for you later," he says, ducking out of the room. The best thing about Charlie? He doesn't hover.

I unpack, putting things away neatly. There are a few shelves cleared out in the bathroom, but I don't have anything other than the essential toiletries. It's not like sharing a bathroom with my mother, who let her things pile and pile until I'd forgotten what the counters looked like.

There's a deep rumbling outside, so I peek out the window. There's a huge orange truck in the driveway, and out of it climbs Billy Black and his son. Technically, Billy's my godfather, but I don't remember much of him outside of fishing trips I tried to repress. I remember even less of his son.

I head outside, standing beside my father to greet them.

"Beau," Billy says pleasantly. "Good trip up?"

"Yeah, thanks," I say, smiling politely. Billy's son looks at me anxiously, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He's young, maybe a year or two my junior. He's got gorgeous copper skin and silky dark hair, falling down to his elbows. He looks a lot like his father.

"Well?" Charlie says, jerking his chin to the truck.

"What?" I ask, feeling like I'm missing something.

"The truck," Charlie clarifies. "I told you I had a surprise for you."

"This is for me?" I ask, dumbfounded. I'd expected to have to buy my own car, but I'll take this. Besides, I weirdly already love it. It looks sturdy, like if I'd ever get into an accident, nothing would happen to my car.

"Late birthday present," Charlie says, ducking his head.

"I love it," I say sincerely, running my hand over the wall of the bed. "How old is it?"

"The engine's all fixed," Billy's son pipes up. "I did it myself, so really, it's only a few years old."

"Technically, it's from the sixties," Billy says apologetically. "It'll run just fine though. Bring it to Jacob if you ever have a problem."

Billy's son—Jacob, I remind myself—puffs out his chest proudly. He's sweet, in a boyish way, like a little brother. I vaguely remember stumbling after him and his older sisters on one of La Push's beaches, where the Black's live.

"You like cars?" I ask him, nodding my head to the truck. Jacob nods eagerly, eyes wide.

"I'm going to be a mechanic," he says, pushing his dark hair behind his ears. "Come on, I'll show you the tricks to get her to run."

I follow Jacob into the cab of the truck. It's been cleaned up, obviously, but it still smells like cigarette smoke, peppermint, and gasoline. It reminds me of being nine and dragged on fishing trips. At least the twins were just as uninterested in it as me.

Jacob explains the car, pointing out various features with an apologetic smile. He beams when I tell him I love the truck, warm like the sun.

"So, are you high school now?" I ask. "At the reservation?" I hope he says no, it'd be nice to have someone to hang out with school tomorrow.

"Yeah," he says. "Sophomore year."

I run my hands over the steering wheel, over the dash, and over the old radio. Jacob smiles apologetically again.

"Doesn't have an aux cord, though," he says. "Actually, there's no way to plug in your phone."

"Doesn't matter to me," I assure him. "I like the radio anyways."

"Hey," Jacob says hesitantly, pulling out his phone. It's an iPhone, but it's an older model than mine. Still, it's in perfect condition. "What's your number? You can call or text if you need help with the truck.

I pull out my phone, blushing at the cracked screen. I'm as uncoordinated as they come, which really doesn't help my phone situation. I pass it over, taking his in return and typing my number in.

"Jake," Billy calls. "Charlie's going to give us a ride back."

"Better go," Jake says with another sunny smile. "I'll see you around, okay?" We slip out of the car and Jake helps load his father into Charlie's cruiser, stowing the wheelchair in the backseat. I wave as the three of them head off.

I wander through the house, taking everything in. There's not much on the first floor, just the living room, the kitchen, and the mudroom. They're all exactly like I remember them.

It's funny to walk through this house and think of my mother, just because she seems too far away, but I can't help it. There are traces of her everywhere, like Charlie never really got over her. It hurts to think about.

Even in the kitchen, I can feel my mother's presence, even though it's usually her least favorite room in any house. She's not a very good cook, too dreamy to focus on what she's cooking. I made up for her lack of skill as soon as I was old enough to use the stove. The cabinets are sunny yellow, something my mother did when they moved in. There's a sticky note on the one closest to the fridge.

_Wifi: Swan wifi_

_Password: Beau913_

I can't help but frown at Charlie's choice. This whole place feels like an ache, an open wound that won't heal.

Still, I suppose it means he missed me.

A quick rifle through the fridge proves there's just enough to make spaghetti tonight, so I make a mental note to go grocery shopping after school tomorrow. Dinner doesn't take very long, so I have it ready on the table when Charlie walks in, shaking rain off his jacket. He looks surprised to see it.

"You didn't have to cook," he says, that same, thin smile quirking the corners of his lips. When he smiles, I can sort of see the man my mother fell in love with, the handsome officer who helped her with her flat tires.

"I'm used to it," I tell him. "You know how mom is."

Dinner's pretty quiet, but it's not uncomfortable. Charlie doesn't a have dishwasher—old house—so we do the dishes by hand, working silently, side-by-side. He reaches up to ruffle my hair at the end of the night, wishing me goodnight.

Upstairs, I finish unpacking, laying out my things for school tomorrow. Charlie'd already laid out the important paperwork I needed to take to school with me on my desk, so I stow it in my backpack. Idly, I turn on the old computer, checking my email. Surprisingly, there's one from my mom.

_Beau, _

_I can't believe you're making me send an email, like it's the nineties or something. Why didn't you call or text me when you landed? Please call!_

_Love, _

_Mom_

I frown, pulling out my phone only to notice I'd never turned it back on from airplane mode. I sheepishly turned it back on, tapping on my mothers name to call her.

"Beau!" She answers on the first ring, sounding relieved. "You made it okay?"

"Yeah, mom," I assure her. "No worries. I'm settling in fine."

"Are you sure about school tomorrow?" she asks me anxiously. "Maybe you should wait."

"It'll be better to start on the first day of the semester," I tell her. "Listen, I'm going to go to bed, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure honey," she says. I can hear the smile in her voice. "Talk to you tomorrow. Love you, baby."

"Love you too," I say, hanging up. I lay back in my new bed, pulling the blankets up around me for some warmth. I'd have to learn to get used to the cold.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Updates will come on Wednesday's, so long as my schedule allows. A good chunk of the rewrites are done, but I do have to edit each chapter. Let me know what you think, or if you have any questions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To preface this a little: the Cullen's found Bella as a child, abandoned, and took her in when they noticed she was different, not entirely human. The story will be told from switching perspective, to get a full sense of the story, a sort of cut and mix of all the canon. That being said, enjoy! **

There's twenty minutes left until I have to be at school, and I still haven't picked out my outfit. I sigh, still in my pj's, parsing through my closet. There'll be a new boy in school today, the first new addition since my family. I can feel my power grow, a side effect of my anxiety, curling deep in my gut. I _so_ didn't need to be shattering any lightbulbs, so I shove the thoughts away.

"Alice," I say, waiting for her to arrive. Seconds later, she stands at my door, a frown on her rosebud mouth.

"Why don't you borrow something from me?" she asks, waving a dismissive hand at my closet.

"Because you're teeny-tiny," I tease, coming to stand beside her. I wrap an arm around her, grinning. Only this year have I surpassed Alice in height, which honestly says more about my growth than anything else. My adoptive sister is waifish, thin and small, like a pixie.

"Let me pick something out then," she decides, blurring over to my closet. Seconds later, she pulls out a pair of cute jeans and a sweater, holding them out to me triumphantly.

"Bells!" Emmett's, one of my adoptive brothers, voice booms across the whole house. Alice smirks at me, flitting away. "Let's go!"

I look at my clock and mutter a soft curse, only to be reprimanded for my language. It doesn't matter how quietly you say something in a house full of vampires, they'll hear you. Once I'm dressed, I rush downstairs, backpack in hand. All my siblings are waiting for me in the living room, smirking at my lateness.

"Eat in the car," my other sister, Rosalie, says, handing me a stack of toaster waffles wrapped in a paper towel. I grinned at her thankfully.

"Who's driving?" I ask, allowing them to shepherd me to the garage. Edward and Jasper, the last two that made up my strange collection of siblings, raise their hands, showing me the car keys. "I'm going with Jasper!"

Edward smirks at me, knowing full well I detest the way he drives. At least Jasper drives like a person. Out of all my siblings, Edwards the only one who doesn't act like a spare parent. He can just as big of an asshole to me as any of the rest of us. He really only respects our parents.

My mother flits over just as we're getting in the car, pressing a quick kiss to me cheek. Her hands and lips are cold, but I don't mind. Years being raised by vampires will desensitize you to anything.

"We might actually be late," Jasper says in his lilting southern drawl.

"Yeehaw," I say, gesturing at the steering wheel. "Take it away."

Edward and Jasper pull their cars out at the same time, but Edward's faster, whipping around the bend and out onto the drive. I stare at the dash: only five minutes to make a twenty-minute drive. My brothers whip through the path and onto the highway, blasting until they reach the school. Of course, we get there with a minute to spare.

My first class of the day is French with Mr. Wong, who immediately launches in an all-French discussion of his winter break. I have a few friends in this class, thankfully, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, so we whisper to each other about our breaks, in English.

"Eric met that new boy already," Jessica says, giggling. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend from Arizona or something."

"What did Eric say?" Lauren asks, flipping her hair.

"Just that he was quiet, but sort of funny," Jess explains. "I hope he's cute."

Word that Chief Swan's son was coming back to forks hit in November, and every girl in our grade has been gearing up, desperately hoping he'll be boyfriend material. The dating pool in Forks is pretty abysmal.

I don't actually see the new boy until my third period history class. He hovers awkwardly at the front of the classroom, waiting for Mrs. Brown to sign his paper. She directs him to the seat behind me. He _is _cute, tall with fluffy brown hair and pale skin. His eyes are warm, deep brown.

He ambles over, head down. I smile at him as kindly as I can; I know what being a new student in a small town is like.

"Hi! I'm Bella Cullen," I say, turning in my seat. There's a minute left before class starts, but Mrs. Brown's still working on her laptop, trying to connect to the smartboard.

"Beau," he says, sticking out his hand. "Hi."

I beam as shake his hand. Okay, definitely cute. He turns to his backpack, rummaging and pulling out a notebook and pen. That's when I notice the pride flag pin on his backpack. Oh well, so much for the dating pool. Still, he seems nice enough.

"Alright guys! We're going to be splitting up and talking about the reading assignment from break. Beauregard, you can work with Isabella here, she can help you catch up," Mrs. Brown says. I roll my eyes at her inability to remember what we like to be called and turn to Beau.

"I didn't know there was a reading assignment," he says sheepishly. Mrs. Brown passes out work sheets, one to each pair.

"Don't worry. It's just about the outbreak of world war 1, pretty simple stuff, ottoman empire and all that," I explain. "So, how's the first day going?"

"It's alright," he says, shrugging. The downward tilt of his mouth convinces me otherwise.

"Hey, listen, you should sit with me and my friends at lunch," I say. He smiles gratefully at me.

"Thanks," he says, voice much warmer.

"No biggie," I say, pulling out my phone. "Here, put your number in. I'll text you my notes." Beau smiles again, putting his number in.

I talk him through the finer points of the reading assignment, and Beau's pretty smart enough to pick it up fast. Together, we get the worksheet done quickly.

"You know, I was new too," I say. "We moved here my freshman year."

"Really?" Beau asks, a little surprised. "How'd you adjust?"

"It was kind of hard at first, but people are generally nice," I explain. What I don't mention is my family, and their ridiculous tendency to stay aloof. We've moved twice before, only staying in each place about five years. They play high school seniors usually, so they can go straight to college, but this time, Mom wanted them to be in school with me.

"I noticed," Beau says awkwardly.

"Oh boy, who have you met?" I ask with a smirk. Beau shakes his head, dropping his eyes. His smile is strained.

"It's nothing," he says. I know better than to push it.

"So, what's it like living with a cop?" I ask. Beau smiles wanly, shrugging.

"Charlie's easy to live with," he says simply.

"Throw-a-party easy to live with?" I ask, smirking. Beau laughs, shaking his head.

"Not exactly," he says. Mrs. Brown calls the class to attention and we go over the worksheet. I give Beau a high-five when we get all the answers right. He has Spanish next and I have Calculus, so I tell him where to go, promising to see him at lunch.

In calc, I sit next to Rosalie and Jasper. Neither take notes, Jasper staring straight ahead and Rosalie watching him. Every part of him is tense. He doesn't bother breathing, but I wish he would. He looks terribly conspicuous like this. Rosalie smiles at me when I look over, but I can tell she's worried. They're supposed to go hunting on Wednesday, but I don't know if Jas is going to make that long.

I walk with them to lunch, sticking close by so my scent masks everyone else's. Jasper always says I smell like a lightning strike, a live-wire, definitely not like a normal human. He sucks in a quick breath, flashing me a grateful smile.

I don't sit with my siblings, instead sitting with my human friends. Besides, if I did sit with them, that'd only call attention to the fact that they don't eat. I see Beau when I sit down, so I flag him over.

"Hey!" I say brightly, patting the seat next to me. Jessica and Angela look at him curiously, but Lauren smiles like a pit viper.

"Hi," he says, reintroducing himself. He stares around the cafeteria, and I watch the moment his eyes land on my family.

It's not that I don't like my family, or even that I'm embarrassed by them, but I can't shake the memory of my first week here, when people would come up and ask about my brothers and sisters, if they were single or not.

I brace myself for the questions, but Beau doesn't turn to me.

"Who is that?" he murmurs to Jess, jerking his chin in the direction of their table. Jess giggles and looks at me.

"The Cullen's," she explains. "They're Bella's siblings—"

"_Foster _siblings," Lauren cuts in. "Because Mrs. Cullen can't have children, can she?"

I seethe at her, and I can feel my power curling in gut. After taking several deep breaths, I feel it subside a little. I slap on a fake smile and face Lauren head on.

"My parents can't have kids, that's right," I explain. "They adopted me when I was a baby and took everyone else in because they have the same skin condition that my parents have. My dad's studying it."

"They're test subjects—"

"_Beautiful _test subjects," Jess sighs, interrupting Lauren.

"I think it's great that your parents took them in," Angela decides. She's the nicest one in our group, though she doesn't speak up very often. Beau nods, finally looking away from them.

"I think so too," he says, smiling kindly at me. Jess nods frantically, eyes wide.

"Anyways, the little one's Alice," Jess says, pointing as my sister glides over to empty out her untouched tray in the trash. I roll my eyes; they're too dramatic to be inconspicuous. "The blonde girl is Rosalie and the bigger boy on her right is Emmett, and on her left is Jasper. The one across from them is Edward."

I roll my eyes at the way Jess's voice catches on Edward's name. He's the only single one, so everyone's got a little crush on him. If only they knew how much of a dork he was. Beau sneaks another peak at my brother, dropping his eyes when Edward looks back. I scowl at him, hoping he gets the message.

"I'm going to go," I mutter. "I need to ask Mrs. Knowlton a question." Jess doesn't even wait until I'm out of ear shot before dishing on the dating prospects of my siblings. I can't blame her, though, Beau's arrival really stirred up the gossip of our school. It's not weird to me that my siblings are paired off, considering, but I guess it must strike everyone else as odd.

Outside the cafeteria, Alice waits, expression smooth. I know she's looking after Jasper, searching his future to see if he'll make it. She can't do it sitting next to him after all.

"Everything okay?" I ask cautiously. I liked life in Forks, my friends, and even the new boy, who I hoped would be a friend. I didn't want to have to leave.

"Yes," Alice says with a sigh. "Yes, it's going to be okay."

I smile, assured at the thought. Hopefully now, things would go back to normal.

**A/N: Alrighty, tune in next week for the infamous biology scene! Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey lads! We're getting into the plot a little bit! The Beau chapters I'm pulling from the novel, and the Bella chapters I'm pulling from Midnight Sun and the PA Lassiter companion chapters. They're really good, I'd suggest giving them a read! With that, enjoy!**

Angela Weber has bio with me, and thankfully, she agreed to walk with me. She smiles at me kindly, telling me that I could borrow her notes to catch up. Angela's not the only one I know in the class. Mike, an eager, friendly type of guy, sat at the back of the room.

I hand my slip to Mr. Banner, a bored looking man, who directs me to the only open seat in the classroom. The boy from earlier is there, the one with the reddish-brown hair. As I walk toward him, his expression shifts wildly, enough to throw me off-balance. I trip over someone's backpack, catching myself on our desk.

The boy, Edward, jerks back, covering his nose. I slip into the seat, unable to help the awful blush that rises to my cheeks. I'm a terribly easy blusher, going red any time I'm frustrated or embarrassed. Subtly, I drop my head to sniff my shirt. It smells fine enough to me.

Edward has a hard look on his face, vicious and rigid. I can't help but sneak glances at him, frustration building in me. I run my hands though hair, trying to see if it smells, but it's too short. I wonder what it is about me that Edward hates so intensely. Mr. Banner starts his lecture, so I try to focus my attention on him.

It occurs to me, halfway through class, that he must've seen my pride flag pin.

Anger rushes through me so hard and fast, my breathing goes shallow. How dare he? I fumed silently, not daring to let my expression change, even a little bit. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

At the end of class, Edward almost sprints out of class, faster than I've ever seen anyone move. I sit for a moment, fuming. Of course, I couldn't have expected that everyone in Forks be accepting, but I hadn't expected such a blatant display. I make my way out, mood plummeting. Mike Newton waits at the door, smiling brightly.

"Hey!" he says. I muster up a smile, walking with him. We've both got gym next period, and Mike agreed to walk with me at lunch.

"Hey," I echo.

"So, Cullen looked pretty pissed," he says. I shrug, not letting it play onto my face.

"The boy I sat with?" I ask. "Is he always like that?"

"Cullen's always been weird, dude, don't worry about it," Mike assures me. We walk into the boy's locker room, and immediately my hackles go up. The worst thing about Forks High School was that you're required to take gym all for years.

For someone with zero coordination and baby-giraffe limbs, it's pretty much hell on earth.

It's pretty antiquated, girls playing volleyball while the boys play basketball. My height deceives everyone, and they keep trying to pass me the ball. Mike steps in for me once he realizes I'm a horrible player.

My last class of the day is economics with Angela, and thankfully, it passes pretty quietly. After, she walks me to the main office, promising to wait for me. I walk in, slip in hand to find Edward Cullen in there, looming over the receptionist. Judging by her face, he's well on his way to charming the pants off her. I can't help but scowl.

"There must be another option, maybe independent study?" he says softly. As the door closes, however, he stiffens entirely. Mrs. Cope starts to respond, but he cuts her off smoothly. "Never mind then, I can see that's not an option. Thank you."

He rushes past me, a hard look on his handsome face. I'm stunned into silence, so I meekly hand my slip over to Mrs. Cope. She asks me how my day was, but I couldn't work up an answer. Instead, I smiled and shrugged. As promised, Angela stands outside the office, waiting. We walk out to the parking lot together, and she asks me how today was.

"It was fine," I say. "People were nice." Angela relaxes like she'd been anxious, beaming like I'd made her day. I can't help the rush of warmth I feel for her.

"Beau!" Bella Cullen's waves at me, hurrying over to my truck. "Hi! How'd the rest of day go?"

I hesitate, not wanting to seem rude. Still, she'd seemed nice enough, even if her brother wasn't.

"Hey, yeah, it was fine, thanks," I tell him.

"I'll text you notes, okay? Just let me know if you need any help," she says. "Bye!" With that, she runs off to one of the best cars in the lot, a huge, shiny jeep. Next to it is a beautiful Volvo. I don't know much about cars, but I know enough to admire a nice one when I see one. Phil's influence, I supposed.

The Volvo pulls out of the parking lot with a screech, moving much too fast for the parking lot. The jeep follows, slower this time. I scoff, tell Angela bye, then hop in my truck. I can't help but think of Edward Cullen and his vicious reaction. To my horror, tears spring up in my eyes. I sigh, swallowing them back.

I shake my head, thinking only of what I have to get done tonight. After dinner last night, Charlie agreed to let me do all the cooking, which is fine. It's not something I have to think very hard about, which is nice. It's soothing, in a way.

I drive to the nearest grocery store, which is just off the highway. In Forks though, pretty much everything is just off the highway. It's nice to be doing the shopping, something routine. It reminds me of home.

At home, I call Renee while I make dinner. It's a steak and potato night, which is something I could do in my sleep.

"How was the first day, baby?" she asks anxiously. She'd wanted to FaceTime, but I'm a horrible liar. The second she sees my face, she'll be convinced I hate it here and will demand I come back. Instead, I'd told her the Wi-Fi was bad and asked her to call.

"Fine" I tell her, wincing at my monosyllabic answer. "Pretty normal." That was four, at least.

"Are the kids nice? Are they giving you a hard time?" Clearly her anxiety hasn't waned.

"They're nice. I met some nice girls," I tell her.

"Any cute boys?" I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I get the food into the oven before answering.

"Forks isn't exactly—" Before I can finish, she interrupts.

"Oh, no, they're being homophobic! Baby, why don't you just come back? We could homeschool you and—" I stop listening, waiting for her to take a pause. When I told her, she'd cried. Not unhappy tears, mind you. She'd sobbed and said how proud she was that I was 'living my truth' and 'reclaiming my happiness.'

"Mom," I say soothingly when she pauses. "People are fine. I just meant I didn't think high school was a good time to have a boyfriend. I just moved, I'm not caught up, you know? I want to focus on school right now."

"You tell Charlie the second you run into trouble, do you understand me?" she says, clearly not listening. When she gets on a topic, she steamrolls over everyone else until she gets it out of her system. Call it endearing.

"Yes, mother," I intone. I can't help the exasperated little smile that rises up on my face.

"Okay, okay, I get it," she says with a laugh. "I'll let you go. Love you, sweetheart!"

"Love you too, mom," I tell her before hanging up. I finish up a salad for the rest of dinner and settle on the couch, opening my books and getting started on my homework. An hour later, Charlie comes home.

"How was your day?" he asks, hanging up his holster and stowing his gun in the same drawer he's always done in.

"Fine," I say. Charlie nods, satisfied with my answer. He's never minded my quietness. "What about you?"

Charlie sighs, rubbing his temples.

"Nothing much going on," he admits. "Little slow today."

"Sorry cowboy," I say. "All's quiet on the western front." Charlie scoffs, a wane smile pulling up the edges of his smile.

"You make dinner?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Want to set the table, and I'll get dinner out." Charlie and I work quietly, side by side, setting up the table and laying everything out. I grab him a beer and pour myself a glass of iced tea.

Dinner's quiet, as I suspected, but it's a comforting sort of silence. Charlie helps me clean up after, then we both settle on the couch, a football game on. I finish up my homework then tell Charlie goodnight, heading upstairs.

I shower before bed, luxuriating under the warm water as long as I can. I refuse to think of Edward Cullen, but I can't help the way my mind flits back to his disgusted expression. Even later, when I'm warm under three blankets, I can't get him out of my head.

Frustrated, I pull my phone out, scrolling through my Instagram feed. I have a few follow requests, new classmates, though I don't know why they'd want to. I don't post often, just a few pictures here and there for a friend's birthday. Mindlessly, I accept each one, pausing only when I get to Bella Cullen's handle. Of course, her account is private, so I ask to follow.

I get approved instantly. Her account is full of cute pictures of her and her friends. I recognize Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Lauren from the pictures, as well as a few others. There are no pictures of her siblings or her parents, which strikes me as odd.

I fall asleep with that thought in mind, drifting off until Edward's face dissolves in my minds.

**A/N: Alrighty! Let me know what you guys thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Anyways, Edward's yeeted himself to Alaska. Enjoy!**

It's two AM and I can't sleep. Frustrated, I pull myself out of bed and pad down to the living room. Unsurprisingly, everyone is down here. Mom lingers around the piano, tracing a slow finger over the keys.

Jasper and Emmett as having some sort of hushed discussion by the windows and they shut up the second they see me. Jas tries for a smile, but it's brittle. Emmett sighs, running a hand over his hair. Alice sits in the center of the room, eyes shut. She doesn't acknowledge me. Rosalie crosses the room in a heartbeat, wrapping her arms around me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart, couldn't sleep?" she asks quietly. "He'll be okay."

"Will he come back?" I ask. Edward might not be my all-time favorite, but he's my brother. I've never lived apart from any of them.

"Of course, darling," Dad loops his arm around both of us, smoothing my hair down. "You should get to sleep. You've got school tomorrow."

"Can I just be down here?" I feel incredibly childish, but I can't help it. Someone blurs out for a blanket, so I camp out on the sofa, my head pillowed on Rosalie's marble thighs. It's not the most comfortable spot, but I fall asleep fast.

The next day, all five of us pile into one car, leaving with plenty of time. Jasper drives fast but reasonably. Alice and Rosalie hold my hands in the backseat, but that might be more for them than for me.

"We need a cover story," I say as we're pulling in. "People are going to ask about Edward."

"Visiting family? Sick?" Jasper offers.

"Explosive diarrhea?" Emmett counters. That one pulls at least a chuckle out of everyone.

"The question is what we're going to do when he comes back," Rosalie mutters, looking down at her hands. "Come on, we've got a show to put on."

Classes go by pretty normally. I sit with Beau during history, which is strange. He's the reason my brother's gone, even if he doesn't know it, but I can't fault him for that. We're both quiet today. There are bags under his eyes, but I'm sure I match.

At lunch, we sit with our usual crowd, but neither of us are focused. I can't help zoning out, my thoughts on Edward. He must've gone up to Denali. They don't particularly approve of me, but they've always liked Edward.

At the end of the day, we head back home, desperate for any news on Edward. Mom's expression tells us everything we need to know.

"He says he's alright," she tells us. Translation: he doesn't intend on coming back, not until Beau Swan is truly gone. It's a pretty quiet night after that.

Slowly, as the week goes on, life returns back to normal. I tell all my friends that Edward's got the flu. Beau is the only one that doesn't ask. Rosalie starts to talk about contingency plans, but I try not to listen to that. I understand that she means only to protect us, but I can't shake the dread I feel in the pit of my stomach.

Saturday night, Edward finally comes back.

"Hey!" I scramble up from my spot at the kitchen table. Before I can even head his way, he meets me, wrapping me up in a brief hug. "If I could punch you in the face, I would. What the hell took so long?"

"Missed you too," he says in a deadpan, the slightest smile on his face.

"We're so thankful that he's back," Mom says, pressing a kiss to Edward's cheek. He really does smile then, and I can't help but join in.

"What's the plan?" Rosalie asks, ever the realist.

"I need to face this head on," Edward says, his smile slipping into a grimace. "I'll hunt as much as I can before school on Monday, then I'll smooth things out with Beau, see what he knows."

"If it helps, he hasn't said anything about you all week," I offer.

"You're friends?" Edward looks at me with a frown. "When did that happen?"

"It's no big deal," I tell him, a sour spot on my good mood.

"It might not be a good idea. I can't see Beau and Edward if you're in the way," Alice says with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"So, you guys get to tell me who I can and can't be friends with now?" I can't help the acid that climbs into my voice, though I understand. Beau's safety is more important than my feelings right now.

"Just let me talk to him first," Edward says. "We can decide after." There's a quiet that settles over the family, until Rosalie speaks up.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she says. It's the fifth or sixth time she's brought up moving, but no one wants to think about it.

"That's complicated," Edward says, replying to something she thought. "Please."

"Will it be hard for you even if you feed tomorrow? Like what if you feed a lot?" I ask. Dad tips his head to the side.

"I've never really found a hard limit to feeding," he says. Edward shakes his head, part of some silent conversation.

"Well, I don't want to move." I sound like a petulant child, I know, but I can't help it.

"Let's just see," Edward says soothingly. "I don't want to run away." There's a firmness in his tone that we've never really heard before, so we relax. Surely, Edward, who'd been clean for eighty years now, could handle this. Beau couldn't be that much of a temptation.

"Let's go huntin'," Jasper drawls. Everyone relaxes, clearly by Jasper's hand. I roll my eyes and he tips an imaginary hat towards me. Edwards nods, moving towards the door.

"I could eat," Emmett volunteers. "I'll come too." With that, the boys are out the door, blurring away, dark streaks against the greenery.

"It's going to snow," Alice says softly. Rosalie purses her lips, arms crossed. I feel bad, though I know it's not my fault. She's only thinking about the family. Everyone forgets that in the face of her harsh attitude. I know she doesn't mean to that way, driven by her own anxiety and need to protect.

"I believe that Edward will be able to handle this," Mom says, though I can't be sure who she's talking to. Maybe herself.

"Of course," Carlisle says. "I have faith in him."

The next day starts as normally as possible. I wake to a snowball fight, Jas and Em hurling slush at Edward, trying to work him up into a reaction. After the sixth time he's patiently shaken away the snow, they'd turned on each other, bored.

As we drive, I can't help remembering a winter from when I was small, a particularly bad snowstorm. They'd cancelled school, so my siblings had taken me out to celebrate my first snow day. I remembered the way Jas had crouched next to me, helping me shape the powder into tight balls. Alice and Rosalie had pretended not to notice me, jumping in mock-surprise when I'd nailed them.

The tense silence in the car makes me long for the simple memory, for easier times, for a world without Beau Swan. I feel bad the instant I think it; none of this is his fault. Besides, we're sort of friends.

The day passes without incident, and when we get to lunch, I act as normal as possible. Sitting next to Jessica in my usual spot, I watch my sibling trail into the cafeteria in a pack. It looks horrifically conspicuous.

"So, your brother's feeling better?" Angela asks, genuinely concerned.

"Sure," I say, leaning back in my chair. "He was a real asshole about it though. Talk about man-flu." This pulls a laugh from Emmett, though they're playing with ice, so who knows. Beau chuckles wryly.

"I'm sure your bedside manner is impeccable," he says quietly. I smirk at him.

"If you ever get sick, you know who to call," I tease. My anxiety eases and I relax, settling in to laugh with my friends like normal, including Beau.

Beau pulls a textbook out, flicking through the pages, but his mind seems far away.

"No lunch?" I ask gently. He startles at the question but shakes his head.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," he says, gesturing to the soda untouched before him. "This'll settle my stomach."

I nod, turning to Lauren, though I keep an eye on Beau. He's watching my siblings laugh, acting perfectly human. I hope it looks normal enough to him.

Lauren flips her hair, telling us all about the date she went on with her new college boyfriend. Personally, I think he's got to be a tool from the stories I hear, but Lauren seems to like him enough. I've learned not to piss her off.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica says to Beau, surprised. I whip around and shoot him a glare. Act normal, I think. If there was ever a time that I wished he could read my mind…

"Does he look mad?" Beau asks nervously. He avoids my gaze expertly and I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"No," Jessica says slowly, confused. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes my very much," Beau explains.

"Whatever, forget my brother," I say quickly, desperate to salvage the situation. "He's just an asshole. He doesn't like anybody."

I can feel my power starting to rise, tendrils swirling up in response to my anxiety, but I squash them back, focused on normality.

Please, I pray, please let things be okay.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So someone had pointed out it was hard to tell the perspectives, so I just have the name of the perspective at the top. Hope this helps and thank you for pointing that out! Enjoy!**

**Beau**

Edward Cullen is back. Apparently, he'd been sick, and according to Bella, he'd been a terrible patient. I filed this new information under the ever-growing list of reasons I didn't like him.

Through the next two classes, I gear up for biology. I won't say anything to him, and hopefully he won't say anything to me. He's been toying with my head all week, without even being here. I flickered between angry, nervous, and sad like a pinwheel.

I get there before him and take my seat, resolving not to even so much as look at him. Of course, this might prove difficult, considering we were doing a lab today. How strange, that Bella could be so warm and kind, while her brother was the complete opposite. Score one for nature, I suppose.

I notice him right away as he walks in, but I don't look up, doodling away. For some reason, I think of Renee, how she used to doodle everywhere, leaving small drawings or notes around. It makes me sad.

"Hello," he says, and my head shoots up. His voice is pure music, heavenly in the extreme. Still, I have so much to say, question's I'd love to hurl in his face, but my throat refuses to work. Not a single word passes through my lips.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he says, smiling slightly. Jesus Christ. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Beau Swan."

I'm a little taken aback that he called me Beau, but I guess Bella must've mentioned me at home. I nod my head, apprehensive.

Edward seems to falter a little, like he doesn't know what to make of me. It's strange, usually I'm an open book. Anyone can tell what I'm thinking just by looking at me.

"Alright," Mr. Banner says, getting everyone's attention. "You know what to do, get started."

"Would you like to start?" Edward says, gesturing at the microscope, meaning for me to go first. I sigh; I've done this lab before, back in Phoenix. Still, I take it, peering at the first slide. It doesn't more than a few seconds to identify it.

"Prophase," I tell him, confident.

"Would you mind if I looked?" he asks, reaching for the microscope. For a second, my hand brushes his and I yank mine back, stunned at the sudden coldness.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, focusing on the slide. "Prophase."

I scowl but set up the next slide. Why had he doubted I was right? It feels a little childish, so I slide the microscope to him, letting him take the next turn.

"Anaphase," he says after a quick peek.

"May I?" I ask, deriving a kind of childish pleasure from twisting his own words back to him. Edward obliges me, eyes surprised. He smiles as he slides the microscope back.

"By all means," he says. I peek at the slide. Shoot. He'd been right.

"Slide three?" I ask, not daring to look at him. He drops the slide in my outstretched hand, and I set it up, identifying it. Hopefully, he won't feel the need to double check.

"Interphase," I say.

"I'll take your word for it," Edward says pleasantly. I'm a little blindsided by the melody of his voice, but I set the fourth slide up for him and pass the microscope. We finished the lab like that, not speaking, aside from announcing the answer for the other to write down.

I couldn't help but peek at him, take in his features when he was fixed on the slide or his paper. His eyes caught my attention the most, a strange amber color. I could have sworn he had dark eyes, before.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurt out without thinking. He scoffs in amusement.

"No," he says.

"Oh," I mumble. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

Edward shrugs, looking anywhere but me. Have I offended him? Did he think that was a come on? Was he revolted that the gay kid was taking an interest in him? Anger rises in me like a tidal wave, but I keep quiet. There's never any use trying to argue with bigots.

Neither of us said a word until Mr. Banner came up to us.

"So, Edward, you didn't think Beauregard should get a turn with the microscope?" he asks. I want to scoff, but I hold my tongue.

"Beau," he corrects, surprising me. "Actually, he identified three of the five."

"You've done this lab before?" Mr. Banner asks me, incredulous.

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish Blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner heaves a world-weary sigh and walks on, muttering too quietly for me to hear. I look around, surprised to find my classmates still working. I resume my mindless doodling.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward says after a few minutes. I don't look up to answer him.

"Not really."

"You don't like the cold," Edward guesses.

"Or the wet," I agree.

"Forks must be a very difficult place for you to live," he says. I chuckle darkly at the irony of him saying so.

"You have no idea," I say. I don't hate it here, but I miss the sun. I miss my mom. I even miss Phil.

"Why did you come here, then?" he asks. I sigh, setting aside my pen.

"It's complicated," I tell him, hoping it'll appease him.

"I think I can keep up," he presses. I frown thoughtfully. Truthfully, I don't even know exactly what I'm doing here. All I wanted was to make my mom happy, but I can feel her anxiety every time I talk to her. She won't settle until I do, but I really can't see myself doing so in a place like this.

"My mother got remarried," I start.

"That doesn't sound too complex," he says. "When did that happen?"

"Last September," I say, recalling the small but eclectic ceremony we'd held.

"And you don't like him," Edward assumes.

"No, Phil is fine," I correct him. I can't fault the man when he makes my mother so happy. "Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them?" he asks, sounding genuinely interested.

"He travels a lot," I say. "He plays ball for a living." I smirk at the memory of Phil trying to teach me to play, how I'd accidently smashed the bat into his side, and how he'd been so gracious about it, insisting he was fine just to appease my mom.

"Have I heard of him?" Edward asks with a smile. It's strange, how normal and warm he looks like this, instead of a cold picture of male perfection.

"Probably not," I say, unable to get rid of my smile. "He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"So, your mother sent you here so she could travel with him," he says, like he knows anything. It reignites the anger.

"No, she did not send me here," I say, defensive. "I sent myself."

I can see the way Edward tries to parse through the situation, trying to understand.

"I don't understand," he says after a beat, looking lost.

"She stayed with me at first, but it made her unhappy," I explain. "She missed him too much, so I decided it was best for me to spend a little quality time with Charlie."

"But now you're unhappy," he says, sounding frustrated.

"And?" I ask. He wasn't really right, not all the way. I loved my father, I really did. My friends were nice, especially Bella. I didn't really have room to complain.

"That doesn't seem fair," Edward says with a frown. It does absolutely nothing to mar his beauty. _That_ wasn't fair.

"Hasn't anyone told you," I laugh. "Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere," Edward says.

"So, that's all," I say a little lamely, though I'm not sure I want the conversation to end. He seems so normal—well, maybe not normal, but nice. Polite. Decent. Not at all what I'd imagined Edward might sound like.

"You put on a good show," he says after a moment. "I bet you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

It was such a strange thing to say that I couldn't respond. It was almost like he was reading my mind. Instead of answering, I looked around the classroom. Mr. Banner stands over Mike and his partner, correcting their work. Angela peers into her microscope, frowning thoughtfully.

"Am I wrong?" Edward presses. I shrug, uncomfortable. "I didn't think so."

"What does it matter to you?" I ask, suddenly pissed. No one I'd ever met gave me this kind of emotional whiplash before.

"That's a very good question," he mutters, leaning away from me. I sigh; this was a little more what I'd expected.

"Am I annoying you?" he asks, amused. I huff, shake my head.

"No, not you," I say. I couldn't believe I was letting Edward Cullen get to me like this. "I'm annoyed at myself. I'm too easy to read. My mother calls me an open book."

"On the contrary," he says, a strange edge to his voice. "I find you very difficult to read."

I raise my eyebrow at him. He's a little weird, actually, the way he speaks and the way he acts, like he's playing at acting like a real human being.

"You must be a very good reader, then," I reply.

"Usually," he agrees. Then, he smiles at me, wide and brilliant and _beautiful._

For a moment, I can't breathe, caught up in the sheer gorgeousness that is Edward Cullen. My head spins and my heartbeat skyrockets. It's so terribly, horribly unfair.

"Alright, class, let's discuss our results," Mr. Banner says, getting everyone's attention. I focus my attention to the front, grateful for the distraction. At least I can breathe again.

I peek at Edward, ducking my head so he wouldn't notice me. He was leaning away, eyes locked on the board. I roll my eyes, unable to figure him out. Was he repressed, trapped in the closet and looking for some sort of kinship? Or was he just rooting around for material to hound me with. From what I understood, the only the Cullen that didn't keep to themselves was Bella, and she barely acted like she even had siblings at school.

When class ends, Edward bolts out smoothly, dodging the normal post-bell door jam. I hung around, waiting for Angela. She grins at me as she walks up, hooking her arm through mine. It was nice. Mike bounds up to us, a grimace on his face.

"That sucked," he says succinctly. "You're lucky you had Cullen as a partner."

"I didn't think it was that hard," I mumble, shrugging.

"Was he a douche about it?" Mike asks.

"Mike! He looked fine to me," Angela says as we walk out. She walks with us until the fork between the athletic building and the art building.

Sure enough, this was a definitive change from last Monday.

**A/N: Alright, let me know what you guys thought! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yeah, I did a little perspective switching for the infamous parking lot scene, and I hope it cleans up the background action a little more, and expand on Bella's ability. Enjoy!**

**Bella **

For the first time, I make it out to the parking lot before any of my siblings. Edward makes his way out, eyes intent on Beau's car. God, what has he done?

"Well?" I ask as soon as Edward's close enough to talk to.

"It was… fine," Edward says, though his face tells an entirely different story.

"God, what did you say? Can I never talk to him again?" I groan. Edward frowns at me, pulling his key from his pocket.

"You've got quite an attachment to him," Edward says, like he's being discreet. I roll my eyes; of course, he hadn't noticed.

"Sure," I say, crossing my arms.

"You've never taken a shine to anyone else like this before," he tells me.

"He's gay, Eddie-boy," I tell him. I wish I could've taken a picture of his face, the look of perfect shock for a single moment before he schools his expression.

"Yes, of course," he says primly. "I knew."

"You don't have a problem with it do you?" I ask, fighting back a smile. Suddenly, two heavy hands settle on my shoulders, pushing gently. Emmett.

"Hey, kiddo," he says. "Come on, there's a hockey game I want to catch tonight."

"You guys talked in Spanish?" I ask. Rosalie makes her way through the parking lot, strutting like a model. Emmett, along with almost every human male around, watches her. I never used to compare myself to her, but now, as a junior, I can't help myself. In fact, I'm almost at the age she was when she turned.

"Well?" she says anxiously, taking one of my hands. Edward shifts his head ever so slightly, gesturing to where Beau was climbing into his truck. Rosalie's lips purse and she nods, ever so slightly.

"Switch classes," she says.

"I've already tired," Edward says, sliding into the driver's seat of his car. Alice and Jasper are the lasts to come up. Jasper looks at us, focusing, and instantly, Rosalie relaxes. I pretend to tip my hat at him.

"Why don't we discuss this at home," Alice says, gracefully climbing into the passenger of Jasper's car. I follow, sliding into the backseat. Edward pulls out first, and I can't help but watch Beau's truck as he makes his way into the flow of traffic, albeit a little jerkily.

Of course, there's no real discussion when we get home, not with me anyways. The first thing Edward does is make his way to Carlisle's office, to wait, I suppose. Alice shakes her head at me, eyes still unfocused. Clearly, she was lost in various possible futures.

I huff out a sigh, settling at our unused dining table to work on homework. Most of the furniture in the house was for me, considering my family didn't use most of it. The kitchen was pretty much my domain.

Eventually, I got bored, scrolling through my phone. Jessica had posted a snapchat story of Beau, holding up a binder to shield himself from the onslaught of snowballs Mike was throwing. I chuckle at the uncomfortable grimace on his face. He was trying, at least, to fit in with us. I resolve to make it easier for him as much as I can.

The next day, my siblings are in higher spirits, or at least, Edward is. Alice is strange, forlorn in a way. Jasper focuses on her, trying to parse together her mood. There's something no one's telling me. I know for a fact that they all talked last night, just as I was falling asleep. I could hear the voices, too low for me to parse out the words. Clearly, it had been an argument.

As soon as we stop, I tell my siblings I'll see them later, heading over to where my friends are congregated around Mike's car.

"Hey!" I say, a little breathless from the cold. The temperature had dropped several degrees last night, and now all the snow that had melted had refrozen, turning Forks into one giant ice rink.

"Hi," Jess greets me, linking my arm through hers. "Okay, so listen, they just announced the prom theme! It's 'Starry Night'. Isn't that so romantic?"

"Yeah," I say, grinning. Honestly, it sounds more cheesy than anything else, but I'm excited. Prom was supposed to be a hundred times better than homecoming, which the sophomore class cabinet threw. This year, they'd made it a Halloween party, and pretty much every girl in our school had revolted, hating the idea that they had to ditch their pre-bought party dresses for school appropriate Halloween costumes.

"Well, I think it's lame," Mike decides, hands on his hips. "Me and Eric are going to get a few of the guys, make it stag night."

"What, show up in one big guy group?" Angela teases. Jess and I crack up, watching Mike sputter.

"No! Like stay home and play video games!" he justifies. None of us girls stop giggling. Just then, we hear the thunderous sound of Beau's truck roaring into the school parking lot.

"Yo, I bet Beau will want to join your lame little video game party," I tease through giggles. Mike looks indignant, but nods.

"Yeah, I bet he will," he announces. "I'm going to go ask him."

Then, everything seems to happen in slow motion.

One: Beau gets out of his car.

Two: Tyler Crowly's van comes careening through the parking lot, headed straight for him.

Three: Beau realizes what's happening just a split-second before it does.

Four: I suck in a breath, horror struck at the prospect of my friend getting hurt, but I'm rooted to the spot. Even Mike is frozen mid-step, watching with his mouth hanging pathetically open.

Five: Edward, my brother Edward Cullen, eternal misanthrope, crouches between Beau and the van, saving his life in the process.

There's a moment where no one moves, unsure of what happened. I know, though, and judging from the looks my siblings are sporting, they know too.

My stupid, foolish brother just risked exposure for Beau. To save his life. I just hope Edward understands the implications of his actions.

Time seems to restart and everyone in the parking lot hurry to surround the accident sight. Beau's huddled against the hull of his truck, staring up at my brother in abject astonishment. Edward looks frozen, statuesque in the worst way. Move, I silently beg him. Of all the times I wished he could read my mind.

"Someone call 911!" somebody shrieks. It's just the catalyst we needed, because next thing you know, all hell breaks loose and the parking lot is sheer pandemonium. People shove and push to try and get to the boys, each convinced they'll be a hero. My siblings stand off the side, frozen.

I shut my eyes, willing my power to rise up. Technically, I'm not supposed to use my powers outside of the house, and never on other people, but circumstance demands it.

"Hey, let's back up," I say as loudly as I can. "Let's give them some space."

Just like that, people disperse, going back to huddle around their own cars in clumps of two's and three's. Sirens fill the air and an ambulance take center stage. EMT's rush out, armed with first aid supplies.

Across, the way, I see Rosalie beckoning me over, anxiety clear on her face, but I shake my head, going over to stand next to Angela and Jess.

"Crazy," I mutter, suddenly exhausted.

"That was insane!" Jess gushes. "Edward totally saved him! How'd he get over there so fast?"

I will my power up again, fighting against the strain, and cock my head, looking Jess straight in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" I say. "Edward was right there. He was coming over to talk to me."

"Oh," Jess says, voice dreamy, eyes glazing over. "Yeah, totally."

"What?" Angela says. "But I saw him—"

"Right near me," I tell her, fixing her with a particularly strong dose of my power. All her muscles relax and she nods, sighing softly.

I fumble for purchase, leaning against Angela's beat up Toyota. Apparently, I'm going to have to spend all day cleaning up Edward's mess for him. I watch as they pull Tyler out of his van, loading him onto a stretcher. There's a cut on his forehead, so I can't help but look to Jasper. He's caught sight of the blood, but thankfully, the wind's blowing in the opposite direction. Still, Emmett lays a heavy hand on his shoulder.

I can see Beau being ushered towards the ambulance, one of the EMT's securing a brace around his neck. I grimace in sympathy; I'd totally die of embarrassment if that was me. Edward lurks around, keeping a vigilant eye on Beau. Even from here, I can sense Rosalie's murderous rage. Edward will be lucky to escape this with all his limbs intact.

While everyone watches the three of them—Beau, Tyler, and my own idiotic brother—I muster my power up again. It hurts, a dull ache in the pit of my stomach, but I can't stop now. I need to put everything right, make the story plausible, then feed the lie to everyone I know.

Just then, a police car roars into parking lot, skidding to an abrupt stop just by the ambulance. Beau's expression drops as Chief Swan rushes out, hurrying towards his son. I watch as Beau argues with his dad, insisting he's fine.

We watch, my friends and I, as the ambulance rolls out, the police car right behind it, sirens blaring. There's a small crowd around me now, about twenty people. I suck in a breath and fight down a wince. This is going to hurt like a bitch.

"Let's go class," I say, pouring power into the words. "We don't want to be late." My voice carries, and pretty much the whole parking lot troops inside. Everyone, that is, except my siblings. Rosalie commandeers Edwards's car for herself and zips off.

**A/N: See you guys next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Beau **

Edward Cullen is a liar.

This I add to the growing list of reasons I don't like him. He'd been nowhere near me when Tyler's van had skidded out of control, and he'd caught the van with his bare hands. I couldn't figure out how, but I was going to pull a confession out of him, even if it was like pulling teeth.

Of course, no one believes me when I insist that I'm fine, least of all my dad. Tyler's been apologizing nonstop, ever since we were loaded into the ambulance. I've told him I was fine about a thousand times now to no effect. Hopefully, stony silence will make him stop.

At the hospital, nurses' stuff me into a wheelchair and roll me down the hall, which is honestly more embarrassment than I can face. They manhandle me like I'm a six-foot rag doll. I'd say it was a blow to my masculinity if I cared about shit like that.

I'm checked over by at least five different people before a nurse escorts Tyler and me to a room, drawing the separation curtain between the beds.

"The doctor will be in to see you two in a little while," she says, scrawling one last thing into Tyler's chart before ducking out. Immediately, I pretend to sleep, lying back against the starchy pillow. I even throw in a pretend snore. I'm treated to blissful silence from Tyler for my efforts.

The door opens then, but to my surprise, I hear Tyler say Edward's name, his tone mirroring my own shock. It dissipates in seconds, of course, they'd want to check him over too. If I remembered correctly, his father was a doctor here.

"He's asleep?" Edward asks, his voice velvety and lush, even in a whisper.

"I guess," Tyler mutters. "Look man, I'm so sorry about what happened—"

"Don't worry about it," Edward cuts him off smoothly. "No blood, no foul." Just like that, Tyler shuts up. Figures. He takes a seat at the foot of Tyler's bed, so I sit up, pretending to shake sleep out of my eyes.

"What's the verdict?" he asks me, smiling slightly. It's stupidly dizzying, even the barest uptick of his mouth.

"I'm fine," I insist. "There's nothing wrong with me, but they won't let me go. How come you get to walk around, all free?"

Edward chuckles, a wry sound, like he's entertaining a child's jokes. It grates on my nerves, but I guess I shouldn't be too mad at him. He did save me. And he's going to tell me how he did it.

"It's all about who you know," he says. Lucky bastard. "But don't worry, I've come to spring you."

I almost want to laugh. Who talks like that? Sometimes he sounds like a thirty's-era radio host. Just then, the doctor comes in and I'm floored. He's so breath-takingly gorgeous that all my annoyance melts away, even my disdain for his son.

"So, Mr. Swan, how're you feeling?" he asks. I nod awkwardly, clearing my throat.

"I'm all good," I say. "Nothing wrong."

"Well, your x-ray's came out fine, no permanent damage, but you did hit your head pretty hard," he says, checking over the chart. "Any pain? Headache?"

"Nope," I say, popping the p and immediately regretting it. "Just fine."

Dr. Cullen runs a hand over my scalp, gently assessing the bump there. I fight off a shiver. Even through the gloves, his hands are cold.

"Well," he says, watching my face. "If you're really sure nothing hurts—"

"It doesn't," I interrupt him quickly.

"Then, you're free to go. Your father's in the waiting room outside," he tells me, a light smile on his face.

"Could I go back to school?" I ask. I'd just caught up with all the schoolwork, and there was no way I was going fall behind again.

"It really would be better if you took today off, rested up. You be sure to come back if you're feeling dizzy or having problems with your eyesight, okay?"

"Sure," I agree, trying to keep the disappointment off my face.

"Well, Mr. Swan, you've been extremely lucky today," the doctor says, laughing lightly.

"Lucky Edward was right there," I say, watching Edward's face. He looks coolly unaffected.

"Right, well, off you go," he says, ushering me out. "On to you, Mr. Crowley."

I wait for Edward to head out, hurrying after him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask, unable to keep the anger down. He sighs, like I'm an annoyance, which does nothing to quell my anger.

"Your father is waiting for you," he says through a clenched jaw. If I was the violent type—if I had the coordination or strength to be the violent type—I might have hit him, socked him right in the jaw. God knows he deserves it.

"I'd like to speak to you alone if you don't mind," I insist, forcing myself to be polite. I was better than him, I remind myself. I wouldn't regret saving him if our situations were reversed, even if he was a bigot.

"What do you want?" he snaps, arms crossed tight. Edward's just an inch or two taller than me, but right now, it seems like he towers over me. His face twists in disgust and my anger gives way to fear.

"You owe me an explanation," I press on.

"I don't owe you a thing," he says sharply. "I saved your life."

"You promised," I remind him, but I'm already faltering.

"Beau, you hit your head. I don't know what you're talking about," he says coolly, taking a step back. The anger rises up fast at his insinuation.

"There's nothing wrong with my head," I all but snarl.

"What do you want from me, Beau?" Exasperated now, like he'd grown tired of indulging me.

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying to you," I say, taking a forceful step towards him. He glides smoothly back.

"What do you think happened?" he drawls cruelly. Suddenly, the words spill out of me, how he was nowhere near me, how the van was coming too fast, how it should've flattened us both like pancakes.

"You think I lifted a van off of you?" he snickers sarcastically. "Maybe you hit your head much harder than we thought. Perhaps we need to call my father back—"

"There's nothing wrong with my head!" I snap, silencing him. To my absolute horror, tears well up and a lump lodges itself in the base of my throat, refuses to budge.

"No one's going to believe you," he says quietly, face impassive again.

"I won't tell anyone," I say. My mind's whirling with possibility. What the hell does this mean? Was it some stroke of luck, a rush of adrenaline? There's a quiet voice in the back of my head that says it something else, something _other. _

"Why does it matter?" he asks.

"It matters to me," I tell him. "I don't like to lie, so there better be a damn good reason why I'm doing it now."

"Can't you just thank me and get it over with?" he says callously, look away from me.

"Thank you," I growl.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asks, indignant.

"Not a chance," I say, mimicking his cool tone.

"In that case," he drawls, suddenly detached. "I hope you enjoy disappointment."

"Why did you even bother?" I blurt out, unable to help myself. It's been bothering me ever since I was ushering into the ambulance. Edward doesn't like me, he's a bigot, and yet, he threw himself in front of a van to save me. It doesn't add up.

"I don't know." With that, he turns on his heel and walks away, leaving me stunned. Who just runs off like that? Who does he think he is? My indignance is short-lived, because not seconds later, I run into Charlie.

"Hey," he says, worry coloring his tone. I smile at him, give him a thumbs up to let him know I'm alright. Once, when I was fourteen, we went snorkeling and before out boat had driven us to our dive spot, I'd fallen off. I'd been leaning too far over on the railing, fascinated by the way the water grew deeper and deeper, but maintained its clarity. After our captain had fished me out, I'd shot my father a thumbs up, and relief had broken over his face in waves. Today though, there isn't any peace. Charlie looks absolutely rattled, even though I've been cleared.

"I'm alright dad," I promise him. "Dr. Cullen said so."

"He's, uh, he's one of the best," Charlie says, though that might have been more for his own benefit than mine. "You sure? Nothing hurts?"

"All good," I say, giving him a mock salute. That pulls a tiny grin onto his face.

"Come on, soldier," he says, slinging an arm around me. "Let's get you home."

That night, after a long phone call with my very freaked-out mother, Charlie takes care of dinner, which means take out Chinese food and relaxing on the couch. He even relinquishes the remote, but I flip to the hockey game he wanted to watch, letting my mind wander.

My phone's filed with texts from my friends, asking how I am, what happened, and if I'm coming to school tomorrow. I reply to each one dutifully but pause when I see Bella's name.

BELLA CULLEN: Hey! Hope everything's good, hope you're alright! I emailed you all your homework, I figured you wouldn't want to be behind.

I grin, reaching for my laptop. There's not much, a worksheet for my calc class, a reading for my English class and history class, and a short exercise for my bio class. Bella seems to be the only person at the school who gets me.

The homework doesn't take long, but it pulls me along to a reasonable enough time to go to bed. I get ready quickly, then duck downstairs to tell Charlie, who's still perched on the couch, goodnight.

That night is strange though. I fall asleep quickly and completely. It's also the first night I dream of Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Alrighty, let me know what you thought and tune in next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey gang! We're getting into some of the scenes from Midnight Sun, which we'll be seeing a bit more often! Enjoy**

**Bella **

Everyone's pissed and I'm exhausted. By the end of the day, I'd spoken to almost everyone at the school, using my power to convince them everything was normal. By the time the final bell rung, I was tired that Emmett had carried me out to the car, piggy-back style. He fretted over me while Alice and Jasper had a near silent argument. Rosalie hadn't come back to school and was presumably waiting to ambush Edward.

When we make to the house, my mother hurries to open the door, pulling me carefully into her arms.

"Oh, sweetheart," she sighs. "What have you done?"

"She's been cleaning up Edward's mess all day," Rosalie snarls, bursting into the garage. "Using her magic to make everyone forget Edward's stupid mistake!"

"Rose," my mom admonishes. "How can it be a mistake when he saved that poor child's life?"

"He risked exposure!" she snaps, beyond reason now. "The Volturi have descended on people for much less, and if they come here, if they find Bella—"

"Stop." Emmett's voice rings through the garage, and just like that, Rosalie deflates, her muscles sagging. He pulls her close, tucking her against his chest. "I promise nothing like that's going to happen, okay? Nothing's going to happen to us or to Bella, I swear."

"No, I think she's right," Jasper pipes up. Alice's delicate features pinch up in anger, a first for me. She and my parents are the only ones I've never seen mad before. "The boy is a liability. Edward's too invested. He'll try to get closer and this can only end in disaster."

"How could you say that?" Alice snaps, jerking away from him. "We're talking about a human life!"

"Can you guarantee that he won't expose us all?" Jasper asks. "Honey, I'm doing this for you! For our family."

"It's too unclear," Alice insists. "We can't decide anything until the future sets itself!"

"We need to talk," Mom says hurriedly. "Let me get Bella settled and we'll talk."

"Wait," I say, squirming out of mom's grasp. "I'm part of this family too. I deserve a say."

"Sweetheart," Rosalie begs me. "You can't possibly understand the kind of danger we're in—"

"Don't you get that that's what I was trying to avoid today? I was making everything as normal as possible. Even if Beau has something weird to say, no one will believe him, because everyone knows what I told them is right," I explain, patience wearing thin. I won't let anything happen to one of my closest friends.

"What if the magic wears off?" Jasper asks quietly. "You can't go around forcing everyone to believe you forever, darlin'."

"Watch me," I snarl, stalking into the house and throwing myself onto the couch. Thankfully, that's when Edward and Dad come back. Surely, they'll see sense, at least Edward. It's strange to think we're on the same side for one, consider we disagree so much.

No one says anything, all of us filing into the dining room one by one to take our seats. Dad sits at the head of the table, with Esme and Edward on either side of him. Rose and Jasper take seats at the other end of the table, then Emmett, who huffs out a particularly put-out sigh. I hover awkwardly, before dropping into the seat next to Edward. He gives a surprised look but doesn't smile.

Alice is the last to come in, lost in a haze of future possibilities. She drops into the seat beside Esme, rubbing at her temples. I bounce my leg anxiously, waiting for someone to say something.

"I'm sorry," Edward starts. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my hasty actions."

"What do you mean 'take full responsibility'?" Rosalie demands. "Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean," Edward explains. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"What? Oh, no, Edward," Mom says softly, her lips pressed into a concerned line.

"It's just a few years," he says kindly, patting her hand.

"Esme's right," Emmett says. "That's going to look shady as hell if you leave. We need to know what people think now more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major," Edward tries to argue.

"Emmett's right," Dad says thoughtfully. "It's either all of us leave or none at all." A sudden fear grips me, the second time in as many months. Please no, don't make me move.

"He won't say anything," Edward insists. I want to interject, but suddenly, I feel too young to say anything. These are the people who raised me, surely, they know better than I do.

"You can't hear his mind," Dad reminds Edward, who frowns deeply.

"I know this much," he argues. "Alice, back me up. Bella, you're friends with him—"

"Oh no, you are not going to drag Bella into this," Rosalie snarls. "You know what she did today. Ask her how difficult it was, how painful!"

"I'm fine," I say softly, looking at my hands. Edward gives me an uncharacteristically protective look. "Seriously, I'm good. I won't even have to do it again because everyone's going to be cool. Beau won't say anything, seriously. He's not a gossip."

"I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this," Alice sighs, side-eying Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper twitches uncomfortably but holds his ground.

"We can't give him the chance to say anything about us!" Rosalie insists. "I know that you think you know him—"

"I do know him!" I counter. Edward nods, backing me up.

"Beau is quiet person," he says. "He's willing to keep it quiet."

"Keep what quiet?" Rosalie asks, voice dangerously quiet. "What have you told him?"

"Nothing!" Edward says quickly. "And certainly not that!" Rosalie purses her lips, turning to Dad.

"Carlisle, surely you understand. We live so differently from our kind, any rumors we leave behind could be disastrous," she pleads.

"We've left rumors behind before," Edward says, tone bordering on petulant. I bite my lip, turning to Mom, who mirrors my worries.

"Just talk! Speculation! Never evidence," Rosalie snarls.

"Evidence!" Edward snaps. "What, the delusions of a boy who hit is head in a high stress situation?"

"Babe, I took care of the cars," Emmett interjects quietly. "Everything looks normal. It'll be like Tyler managed to stop just before hitting Edward."

"That's hardly plausible," she huffs, furious now. Suddenly inspired, I whip out my phone, pulling twitter.

"Look, Rose, no one's even talking about it," I say, passing it along. "I made sure this will just away quietly. When I see Beau at school tomorrow, I'll just fix his memory."

"Wait, Bella," Dad says. "That's pretty ill-advised. Tampering with the human psyche could be catastrophic."

"There!" Rosalie cries. "There goes our only chance of covering this up. Now do you understand?"

Edward really does snarl now, fingers digging into the wood. Mom grimaces as splinters rise up in his wake.

"It wouldn't be a big production," Rosalie says, softer now. "He hit his head today. Everyone knows head injuries are precarious. He'll simply fall asleep and won't wake. Easy and painless. I'll even do it, I have the most control of us all."

"Oh, we all know what a proficient little assassin you are," Edward hisses. Emmett gives him a sharp look and I sink further in my seat. I've never seen my family fight like this before.

"Edward," Carlisle says in warning. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because you were owed your justice. Those men had wronged you monstrously, but the Swan boy is innocent. Just a child, like our Bella."

"I'm doing this for her," Rosalie insists, a wild look in her eyes. "I'm doing this to protect the family."

"Rosalie," I say softly. "If you do this, I'll never forgive you." This gives her pause, her mouth parting in surprise. For a moment, I think she might cry, if she could.

"I know you mean well, but to do this, to murder an innocent child, goes against the very essence of what we're trying to build. Sacrificing a human life for our own sense of privacy would be to lose what keeps us worth protecting," Dad says after a beat. Rosalie's head droops and Edward's mouth twitches, like he's hiding a smirk. Jackass.

"It's being responsible," she says, even though I can tell she knows she's lost the battle. Emmett takes one of her hands, squeezing, but she lets hers hang limp in his grip.

"It's being callous," Dad corrects. "Every life is precious. Now, though, I suppose the question becomes should we stay or go?"

"No!" I say hurriedly. "No, come on, it's the middle of my junior year, I can't move!"

"This place gets so little sun, it's almost like being normal," Rosalie whines. "I can't even fathom starting high school all over again."

"Well, I suppose there's no point in making a decision tonight," Dad says. "We'll wait on Beau to decide that."

Pretty much everyone settles, except Edward, who's focus narrows in on Jasper. Fuck, I'd forgotten he was part of team "kill my friend." Jazz senses exactly where Edward's going with this and shakes his head.

"I won't allow Alice to be in any kind of danger, even the threat of one—"

"Wait," Alice says, vision clearing. "I can see now. Jazz, I have to ask you a favor." Jasper looks confused at this turn in the conversation, but he nods anyways, gesturing for Alice to go on. "Beau and I are going to be very close friends. I'm going to love him, too. I'd be very put out if anything happened to him."

What? What did she mean, too? At first, I thought she meant me, but then it hit me. Not me. I might grow to love him too, but she didn't mean me.

Then, Edward understood what she meant, and shit really hit the fan.

**A/N: So, a touch shorter than usual, but I hope you liked it! Drop a comment to let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Posting this a bit early but let me know what you thought!**

**Beau**

The next day, I brace myself for the onslaught of concerned and curious peers. I repeat my story to myself over and over again during the drive to school. Edward Cullen had been headed my way. He'd only been a few yards out when the van came barreling my way. He got to just in time to pull me away and backed us both us, just as Tyler got the car to stop.

It was a lie. Completely and totally.

Already exhausted, I trudge to my first period class, where Eric stands by the door, waiting for me.

"Hey! How're you doing?" he asks, walking me in. I didn't understand why he liked me so much. I wasn't a "bro", not in the sense he wanted, nor did I share any of his interests. I wonder if he noticed my sexuality differed from his. I wonder if he cared.

"I'm fine," I tell him with practice ease. I'd only been saying that nonstop this morning, begging Charlie to let me come to school today. "All good now."

"Great!" Suddenly, that was the end of that. All Eric wanted to talk about was a new video game he'd bought. I barely pay attention, astonished. Maybe he was trying to be polite?

Through this period and the next, only a few people asked how I was, and nothing more. Relief fills me with every passing minute. Could people really not care? Could I have been rescued from the limelight?

In third period, I take my usual seat besides Bella, who's grinning ear to ear. It makes me a touch uneasy, like she knows something I don't.

"Hey!" she greets me, cheery as usual. "How're you doing?"

"Fine," I tell her, sincere. "No pain."

"Yeah, dad wasn't too worried about you," she says jovially. "Said you'd be good as new. Edward on the other hand…" she trails off, laughing at some unvoiced joke.

"Did he…" I struggle to phrase my words. I know Bella doesn't appreciate other people asking her about her siblings, and I respect that, but I couldn't ask Edward himself. "Did he say anything about me?"

The question makes her sputter, backtracking awkwardly and laughing nervously.

"Never mind," I mutter, which instantly puts her at ease.

"So, uh, what really happened?" she asks, the first to do so. I repeat my lie to her, word for word, perfect. Edward would be proud, I think sardonically. Bella nods, looking relieved. She leans against my shoulder, tucking her head in the crook of my neck. The simple action fills me with warmth. It makes me feel strong, like she was trusting me to protect her or some vestige of manly instinct. Even so, she reminds me a little of Renee, in a way that doesn't make me homesick.

"I'm really glad you're okay," she says, pulling away. I grin at her, put at ease. No one else mentions what happened and it fills me with a relief so deep that it turns to confidence. No one cares, so why should Edward? I'm suddenly grateful for my generation's apathy.

By the time bio rolls around, a grand total of 11 people have asked my anything pertaining to the accident. My friends don't make a fuss at all, which is oddly touching. Finally, they seem to understand that I don't like the oppressive beam of attention focused on me.

I sit on my side of the lab bench, primed to be perfectly civil to Edward, to show him that I was willing to keep up his little charade. I'd persuade him to trust me, reminding him of the fact that no one seemed to give a damn, then weasel the truth from him.

"Hello, Edward," I say, perfectly polite as he takes his seat. He nods once but doesn't speak. Suddenly, I'm unsure, and all my tenuous confidence fades right back into abject uncertainty. Right back where I started.

The rest of the week passes like that, the number of people interested in my accident dwindling. All except for Tyler, who's got it in his head that he needs to make amends with me. He's been a new constant at our lunch table, but I can't help but think that might also because of Lauren's attraction to him.

I don't speak to Edward again, not until Friday.

For some reason, I can't stand the silence, not from him. He plagues me all the time, invading my dreams, encroaching on my conscious headspace. I can't take much more. I need to get it out of my system, figure out why he lied, figure out the truth, then move on. Be free of Edward once and for all.

At lunch, I sit on my end of the lunch table with Bella, Angela, and Jess, who are all excited about prom, dishing about who'll take who, and how promposals will go. I was never a fan of this kind of stuff, but Bella and Angela make sure to include me.

"I think I want Mike to take me," Jess says, giggling. "But he's still going on about that stupid stag night thing. It's so lame, like what does he expect, all these guys are just going to ditch their super-hot dates? I don't think so."

"Beau, didn't he ask you to join?" Bella says, nudging my shoulder. I roll my eyes. A night filled with raging heterosexuality and alpha-male bonding? Not my scene.

"I told him I had a thing that weekend," I say. "I might go up to Seattle." This part isn't a lie. I'd love to go to Seattle, check out a decent bookstore, maybe hit up a comic book store, pick up the new Batman's that had come out. I'm something of a collector.

"Bummer!" Angela says. "We would've loved for you to come with. Maybe you could've asked someone."

"I don't think there are any guys here who'd appreciate that," I tell her, smirking. "Better to try my luck in phoenix."

The girls all laugh, then return straight back to the topic of dates, which buys me a few minutes. The Cullen's and Hale's are sitting at their table, as per usual, though no one's actually eating. Edward's bent low over a textbook, maybe catching up some homework.

I sigh, dreading my next class, my one shared class with Edward Cullen. I plan to talk to him today, force a conversation. It's strange, but I've been dreaming of him every night since the almost accident. They're never salacious, just Edward, watching me with his odd eyes, light playing with them to make them different colors.

Lunch ends, and I walk with the girls as far as the science block, where Bella and Jess split off. Angela was talking, but I didn't pay much attention. She was easy to hang out with, always filling in awkward pauses with conversation that didn't necessarily need a reply. My mother might've called her a "chatty-Cathy".

In class, I sit next to Edward, same as always, but for some reason, I can't muster the courage to speak. He's looking at me, curiosity and frustration mixing in equal measures, sneaking glances every so often.

"Beau?" he says softly as the bell rings, and I stiffen in my seat.

"Yeah?" I reply turning to face him. "You're talking to me now?"

"No," he answers simply, mouth twitching like he was fighting back a smile. "Not really."

"What do you want?" I ask him baldly, too tired to keep up any semblance of polite conversation. He sighs then, leaning back in his seat and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry," he says after a beat. "I'm being terribly rude. It's better this way, you see."

"No, I don't see," I snark. "I don't get you at all."

"Good," he says simply. "You can't afford to 'get' me. Trust me." My jaw clenches and I glare at him head on, angry now.

"You're a jackass," I hiss. Edward nods once, somberly.

"I've been told."

"Why'd you save me, then? If you hate me so much?" I blurt. Edward's eyebrows draw up in surprise, and for a moment, he looks at a loss before the expression settles to anger.

"You think I regret saving your life?" he asks me.

"I know you do." It felt good, to let my frustrations out where I'd bottle them, to let them spill, to let myself breathe.

"You don't know anything," he snaps, harsh. I huff, gathering my things and storming away. Or, I would've, if I'd seen the stupid desk in front of me, which sent me grasping my balance. My books hit the ground, scattering. For a second, I stand there, willing the ground to open up, to swallow me whole, but it did not. The clock ticks on, reminding me I have less and less time to get to my next class.

Somehow, Edward had beat me to my books, assembling them neatly just as I bent to retrieve them. I take them stiffly, forcing myself not to scowl, to seem petty and childish. I'm better than that. I'm better than him.

"Thank you," I force out mechanically.

"You're welcome," he says, though it sounds like an insult. After he left, I hurry to gym, where we gear up our first day outside. It's freezing, the late February breeze blowing, but the skies are mostly clear. Apparently, the frozen ground is perfect for lacrosse.

I'm terrible, struggling against the weight of my pads and my too-long, too-awkward limbs. I miss passes, drop balls, dragging my team's score down.

Finally, the period ends, and I escape to my car. Of course, there was no respite, just Eric Yorkie leaning against my truck.

"Hey!" he says brightly. "Did you think about our stag night? Anti-prom?"

"Uh, I already talked to Mike," I explain. "I'm going up to Seattle that weekend. Sorry. Dude." The last part I tacked on in an effort to preserve our friendship, but Eric only shrugs, smiling sympathetically.

"No biggie, man," he says, stepping up to punch my arm good-naturedly. I fight back a wince, waving him off. Only once I'm in my car do I rub the new forming bruise. I hate that, these stupid rituals I have to follow. I'm never any good at them.

Edward Cullen walks past then, sliding into his car two spaces down and backing smoothly out, effectively cutting me off. I groan, taking in the line beginning to form behind him. His siblings stood by the cafeteria wall, having some sort of discussion. I knew they took two cars, Bella told me that much. Maybe they were dividing up, deciding who went where.

I contemplate smashing Edward's stupid sleek car, at least taking out the rear, but there were too many witnesses. Tyler Crowley's right behind me, waving emphatically. I pretend not to see him, eyes fixed straight ahead, but he hops out, coming over to my window. Reluctantly, I roll it down.

"Whassup, man?" he says, offering me his hand to shake, I take it awkwardly, trying to mimic what the other boys do and utterly failing. Tyler deftly ignores that. "Listen, about the anti-prom, are you going? I don't want to go if it's just Mike and Eric, that's too fucking sad. I rather be bored at a dumb dance with a hot girl than stuck in Newton's basement, you know?"

"Yeah," I mumble. "I'm actually out of town that weekend, did Mike not text the group chat?" The group chat, which I'd found myself on against my will, was called "Bro-down". Mostly, Mike, Eric, and Tyler used it to talk about girls. I could never figure out if they understood I was gay or not.

"Aw, fuck," Tyler says. "Never mind, I'm asking Lauren then."

"Good luck with that," I say, meaning it. She might've been my friend, but that was wearing thin, as I didn't fit the "bitchy gay best friend" model she'd constructed for me.

"See ya!" he says, heading back for his car. Finally, I think to myself. Edward's car begins to move, and his sibling head for the other car, Jasper Hale's car. I swear I can see him laughing, shaking in his seat.

Jackass.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, publishing this a little later than I usually do, but it's up! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Bella**

Like everyday this week, Edward's gone when we get back. He's been running to Seattle and back most nights. Alice says pent up energy, but I know it's to avoid the teasing.

The revelation that Edward would fall in love with Beau shook the household, most of all Edward. I'd tried talking to him about it, that night.

"Eddie, Ed-boy—"

"Please don't," he'd interrupted me.

"Just listen," I said. "Beau's one of my best friends. He's kind, sincere, funny—"

"Don't you think I know? That's why I'm trying so desperately to preserve his life, to keep him alive and whole!" Edward moaned, far too dramatic for me. Though, I knew I wasn't being fair. To Edward, Beau's life depended on his ability to stay the fuck in his own lane, to not ruin the poor boy's life.

"What, cause he's funny?" I joked, desperate to ease the mounting tension. I never did too well with grave situations. "He's not exactly going to have a career in comedy."

"Bella, this isn't a joke," Edward snarled. "His entire life's ruined now, all because of me. It's unthinkable. This will wrench us both apart."

"Alice doesn't think so," I said in a small voice. "She said there might be a chance, if you were strong enough."

"I really don't think I am," Edward laughed humorlessly. "I won't condemn him to this half-life, stuck in purgatory, undead for all eternity."

"Okay, edge-lord," I muttered. Edward scowled at me, but he was clearly hurting. I might not like him all the time, but he was my brother, I loved him unconditionally. I looped my arm around his, leaning my head on his marble shoulder. He held perfectly still, accepting my small comfort.

"It's going to be okay," I said softly. "I believe in you."

It's going to be okay. I repeat that to myself now, forcing myself to believe it. It might work itself out. Beau seemed to be perfectly normal. We talked, laughed, and texted just the same as we had.

My phone chimes, jarring me from my thoughts. The group chat was blowing up, and I had a separate message from Beau, a reading list of classics he thought I'd like. He offered to bring me some. I text out a reply, telling him to bring the easiest one.

JESS: Mike just asked me to prom! Here's the promposal!

This was followed by heart emoji's of every color and a picture of a badly written poster, bearing the words, "Prom would be sweeter if you came with me." There was a collection of Jess's favorite candy beside it and a cheap look bouquet. To me, it looked like he'd thrown it together hastily after school, but I couldn't rain on her parade.

ANGELA: So sweet! You guys are so cute together!

LAUREN: We should be in a group together. Think Tyler wants to go with me?

BEAU: That's great, Jess!

BEAU: Lauren, you could go with Tyler and Angela could go with Eric maybe? Still need to find a date for Bella.

I grin, replying quickly.

ME: Someone find me a mans

ME: I wish you were going, Beau. I could've been your platonic date.

BEAU: You're too gorgeous for me. Pics would come out crazy.

I sent the heart eyes in response, clicking off my phone and pulling my homework out. Still, prom weighed on my mind. Not for the first time, I realize everyone's paired off. It used to be okay, since Edward was alone too, but now, he had his strange life-or-death thing with Beau and I was alone.

"What wrong, kiddo?" Emmett asks, flopping heavily on the couch and turning on the TV. "You're making a face."

"No face," I say, pulling my books aside to give him room. Emmett tended to get… energetic about hockey, even if it was just a highlights reel from last night's game. "Just thinking, I guess."

"About what?" he asks distractedly. I shrug, quiet. I couldn't talk about this with a father/brother figure.

"Girl stuff," I say.

"Want to talk to me?" Rosalie asks, appearing in the living room. I nod, following her up to hers and Emmett's room. It's tastefully decorated, lavishly done in gold and white. I flop down in the bed.

"It's not like no one can hear us up here," I remind her. Rosalie snuggles up with me, rearranging so my head's pillowed on her lap.

"I know, but at least we'll be able to talk up here," she says with a laugh, carding her fingers through my hair. Things have sort of weird with me and her recently, because of this whole Beau thing, not that I blame either one of them. Still, it's hard to talk to someone who wants to kill your best friend. "What's up?"

"All my friends are going to prom except me," I blurt out. To my horror, a lump rises up in my throat. How can I think about this now? There are lives at stake, futures to consider, a brother in constant pain.

"Oh sweetheart, don't even worry," Rosalie coos. "We'll get you a beautiful dress and I'm sure someone will ask you. Alice will be able to tell you who it is."

"No, she won't," I sniffle, feeling stupidly childish. "She can't see my future."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," she says. "You're beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, the whole package, really."

"Are you guys going?" I ask, burrowing closer.

"Emmett and me? No, I don't think so," she says. "We've done our fair share of proms."

We talk for a while, here and then in the kitchen as Mom cooks me dinner. Turns out, she too had some words of advice on the boy front. I don't know if it was embarrassment or something else, but Dad, Emmett, and Jasper did not contribute to the conversation. Alice even promised me she'd try and look out for my future, to see if any of the boys here had a hole where their girlfriend's identity should be.

The next day, we all took off without Edward, taking his car. I thought it was kind of petty, but some people (Rosalie) felt they were owed their little justices.

At school, I catch him in the hallways, grinning like a weirdo.

"What wrong with you?" I demand. "You look crazy."

"I'm having a crisis," he informs me, looking deliriously happy. "With my sexuality."

"What?" I ask, utterly confused. Did that mean he was happy with Beau, that he was going to be with Beau? Turn him maybe? It might be cool to have him join our family, though I'd be outnumbered by the couples.

"When I was alive, we didn't even consider our sexualities," he says conversationally. "In fact, I'd never even stopped to consider why I never found any woman attractive."

He had a maniacal look in his eye, like he'd done something crazy.

"Can vampires get high?" I say as quietly as possible. "Is this what this is?"

"Well, it certainly feels that way," he laughs. "But honestly, I've just made a terrible mistake."

"What the hell—"

"Go to class, sister of mine," he says, putting on a particularly stupid Chicago accent. I watch, horrified, as he strolls down the hall for his calculus class.

The answer becomes clear in history, when just as I take my seat, Beau looks up at me and informs me, "Your brother is the weirdest guy I know."

"What did he do this time?" I ask, weary.

"He asked me up to Seattle, the weekend of prom," he says, bewildered.

"Why?" I ask, horrified. He's just asking for trouble, the idiot. How would he be able to cope for that long with Beau's scent in his face?

"He said something stupid about the mileage the truck gets. Said 'the wasting of finite resources is everyone's business'," Beau explains, putting on a funny voice, presumably to mock Edward. I snort out a quiet laugh, shaking my head. What a dweeb, an absolute dork. Apparently, the boy had landed. Edward was fully invested, but if this was his idea of a date, he'd have another thing coming. Beau seems much more confused than excited.

"Wait, but did you say yes?" I press, curious. Had he found my dumb brother charming? Beau flushes at the question, dropping his head. I sat back, fighting off a grin.

He had.

**A/N: So, things are moving and shaking, plot wise! Let me know what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, one of the biggest issues I have with the books is that there's not enough of a fall period, where Beau and Edward both are struggling with their feelings before they come into that. Let me know if it's coming across here. Enjoy!**

**Beau**

By the time I get to lunch, Edward's already gone.

I look over to his table, finding his usual spot void. His other siblings are in their places, and Bella's already at our table, charming some basketball jock into going to prom with her. I watch for a second as she twirls her hair and bats her eyelashes. Predictably, guy's eating this up, and why shouldn't he? Bella is stunning, with her warm brown skin, her enticing dark eyes, and her black ringlets that fall elegantly past her shoulder. Not only was she beautiful, but she was vibrant, more alive and warmer than anyone I knew. The boy wasn't good enough for her.

I follow Jess through the lunch line, only grabbing myself a soda. We were supposed to be doing a blood typing lab today, and I really didn't think it'd be wise to eat before that. I'd considered skipping, but then immediately dismissed the idea; what would Charlie think?

"Edward Cullen's staring at you again," Jess says, snagging my attention back. "I wonder why he's sitting alone?"

I follow her gaze to where Edward was indeed sitting at a table, alone, on the far side of the cafeteria. I blink, befuddled. How had I missed him? What was this deviation?

Then, even stranger, I watch as he beckons me over, mouth quirked in an attractive smirk. Cocky, arrogant bastard.

Stranger still, he _winks. _

"Does he mean you?" Jess asks, just as confounded as I was. I shrug, mind whirring to find an explanation.

"Maybe he needs help with his biology homework," I say. In truth, I figure it's because he wants to take back his offer to carpool to Seattle, wants to do it publicly to embarrass me. I haven't told anyone but Bella about it, and she'd seemed weary, reinforcing my idea that it had been a dreadful prank. "Better go see what he wants."

I walk over slowly, tripping twice on my way over. I've caught Bella's eye now, and she watches, face impassive as I stand by her brother's table.

"What don't you join me today?" I peek over at Bella, only to find her looking worried. So yes, a prank then. Still, I sat, taking care to keep plenty of space between us.

"This is… different," I manage, scrutinizing him. Edward tilts his head, considering my words.

"Well," he says. "I've decided that if I'm going to hell, I'd might as well do it in style."

What the hell did he mean by that? I wait for him to explain, to actually say something that makes sense, but he doesn't bother.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, already tired. Being around Edward exhausted me, but I couldn't get enough of it.

"Never mind," he says, smiling at his own private joke. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you away."

"They'll survive," I assure him, rolling my eyes. It was boy season; they'd barely notice I was gone.

"I may not give you back, though," he says, wicked glint in his eyes. I couldn't help myself, so I gulp. Edward laughs softly, musical and brilliant.

"You look worried," he says, grinning brightly at me. Was this… was he _flirting _with me?

"No," I say, grimacing at the way my voice breaks over the word. "Surprised actually. What brought this on?"

"I told you earlier—I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So, I'm giving up." I hadn't understood what he meant this morning, when he's offered to come to Seattle with me, but I thought I understood now. Was he coming out? Trying to find acceptance in me where he couldn't find it in his family. For one brief second, I was irrationally angry on his behalf, but then I remember Bella, who was kind and accepting and tolerant. Surely, she'd been on her brother's side?

"Giving up?" I say slowly, fishing for clarification.

"I've giving up trying to be good," he declares. I roll my eyes. So, fucking theatrical.

"It's not exactly a sin," I tell him, deadpan. Edward laughs a little, shaking his head.

"You and I are not talking about the same thing," he tells me, winking conspiratorially at me. Okay, so now I'm really lost. Edward sighs, nodding, and I realize I've just said that out loud.

"Yes," he says. "I always end up saying too much when I speak with you."

"Well," I say sardonically. "Don't worry about it, 'cause I didn't catch any of it."

I scrutinize him carefully, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. It was so strange, how Bella could be so light and open, while Edward was shrouded in mystery.

"So, we're cool?" I confirm. Edward purses his lips, tilting his head to the side like he was thinking.

"Yes," he muses. "I suppose we are. Although, I will say, I'm not a good friend for you to have."

"You keep saying that," I point out, intrigued.

"Because you fail to listen," he counters easily. "If you're smart, you'll listen."

"You've made it pretty damn clear what you think of my intellect." Edward grimaces, shrugging apologetically. I sigh. "So, just to be clear, we're friends as long as I'm being not-smart?"

"Essentially," he says lightly. He watches me for a moment, and I just know I'm slowly turning pink. I look so stupid when I flush, like a blotchy watermelon. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out what you are," I blurt. A second later, I'm horrified. In an effort to understand just what the hell happened with the car, I'd decided that Edward might not have a typical human boy. I'd oscillated between Barry Allen or Clark Kent, but they both seemed too stupid to admit out loud.

"And? Are you having any luck with that?" he asks, leaning away. Shit, I'd weirded him out. Of course, I had. Here I was adding to the list of reasons not to like me. I flush like an idiot, praying he'll drop it.

"Won't you tell me?" he asks sweetly. My resolve wavers for a second but I hold onto it, desperate.

"Too embarrassing," I mumble, hoping he doesn't catch it.

"I won't laugh," he promises. I don't respond, looking squarely at my lemonade bottle. "It's particularly frustrating, you know." I look up at him suddenly, my own annoyance licking up, begging to be released.

"You want to talk about frustrating?" I challenge. Edward seems to understand where I'm going and holds his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"You've got a bit of a temper," he remarks.

"I just don't like double standards," I clarify. "Or bigots." That last one takes him by surprise, and he nods, very serious. Suddenly, he smiles.

"What?" I ask, more confused than annoyed.

"Mike Newton's wondering if you're going to fight me," he explains. "He hopes you will. He'd back you up if you took a swing." He breaks off, chuckling, and I shake my head. I might get angry sometimes, but I'm not violent. That's a teenage boy thing that I've always hated; everyone expects us to settle things with our fist, and we're never even given an opportunity to talk things out reasonably. It's one of the many reasons I'm thankful for Renee, who always reasoned with me like I was her equal.

"I'm not going to fight you," I tell him coolly. Edward nods, still grinning.

"You'd be justified," he reminds me. It's almost tempting.

We lapse into a silence, and I mull things over. We were cool yes, but for how long? When would he go back to ignoring me? What did he want from me?

"Listen, do me a favor," I say. "Give me a heads up the next time you decide you're no good for me and start ignoring me, okay?"

"Sounds fair," he says, smiling softly. "Can I ask for a favor in return?"

"Okay," I agree.

"Tell me a theory," he says, looking at me beseechingly. Crap.

"Uh, no, not that," I say quickly, staring at my soda. Edward leans in, looking at me through his gorgeous, his gemstone eyes glittering. Fuck, I thought dreamily, there goes the rest of my resolve.

"Uh," I start, a little breathless. "Bitten by a radioactive spider?" He scoffs, unimpressed.

"That's not very creative," he criticizes me.

"Well, that's all I've got," I say, a little put out. I look around, noticing the room is pretty much devoid of students. The last stragglers are heading out. I jump up. "We're going to be late."

"Oh, I'm not going to class," Edward says serenely, leaning back in his seat. Christ, he could put any male model to shame. "It's healthy to skip class every once in a while."

"Well," I struggle awkwardly. "I'm going."

"I'll see you around, then," he says, fluttering his fingers in a little wave. I roll my eyes, giving him a mock salute back.

I make my way to class quickly, and thankfully, I make it before Mr. Banner. Everyone's talking, some nervous, some excited. I glance at my empty work table and suppress a sigh. Edward must not like blood then. Something we finally have in common.

Mr. Banner arrives, and immediately starts passing material out. Then, before I've even got the chance to prepare myself, he grabs Mike's hand for a demo, pricking his finger. My eyes narrow in on the glistening drop of red, growing bigger and bigger on his index finger. I swallow hard, force myself to breathe deeply.

Don't embarrass yourself, please.

I watch as Mr. Banner presses the blood to the reader card, smearing and mixing it in the drop of water already waiting. The blood swirls and my vision starts to tunnel. My stomach flips and my arms threaten to give out where they're supporting my head.

I suck in another breath, but that seems to be the final mistake. I can smell it now, that awful copper tang permeating the room. My arms really do give out and my head flops uselessly on the desk.

"Mr. Swan?" Mr. Banner asks in surprise. "Are you okay? You can't stand blood?"

"I already know my blood type, sir," I mumble. My head fills like it's filling with water, bogged down and blurry.

"Christ, there's always one," he mutters. "Mr. Newton, can you escort him to the nurse's office please?"

"No, sir, I'll be fine—" I try to protest, but Mr. Banner cuts me off, gesturing for Mike to take me. I flush horribly, blotchy and far too bright, but I allow Mike to loop one of my arms over his shoulder, for him to haul me up. It's awkward, considering I'm taller than him.

Together we make our way through the halls, but once we reach the administration, I beg to sit, dropping heavily onto the bench outside. Mike shifts nervously, keeping me at an arm's length.

"Are you going to puke?" he asks.

"No," I say softly, but he ignores me, panic beginning to rise on his face.

"Like we're bros and all, but if you puke on me, I swear to god—"

Then, the unthinkable happens.

"Beau?" Edward Cullen's beautiful, musical voice rings out, and I beg god, any god, to let the ground open and swallow me whole. I simply stay there, slumped on the bench, praying for the embarrassment to end. "What's wrong, is he hurt?"

"I think he fucking passed out," Mike says, fully panicking now. Was this some cosmic punishment or a sick experiment, seeing how much humiliation I could withstand? "He didn't even prick himself."

"Beau," he says, close to my head. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I groan, childish. "Go away." Edward laughs softly, getting to his feet.

"I was supposed to take him to the nurse's office, but he wouldn't go any further," Mike explains. I color even deeper at the insinuation, even if it is true.

"I'll take him," Edward offers. Fuck, please no. "You go back to class."

"I'm supposed to take him," Mike argues. I've never been more grateful for him. Maybe God had decided enough was enough.

Or maybe god had a really sick sense of humor, because Edward gathered me up into his arms then, holding me like a ragdoll.

"Put me down," I gasp, forcing my eyes open. It should be awkward, considering I'm built like a baby giraffe, but Edward moves gracefully, despite the fact I'm just as tall as he is. Behind me, I hear Mike protest, but Edward keeps moving, ignoring him entirely.

"You look awful," he tells me cheerfully. How goddamn unfair that he looked like a prize painting and I looked like a corpse. Not even a fresh one.

"Put me on the sidewalk," I command, or I try to anyways. This, too, is ignored. We make our way to the nurse's office and Edward explains to Mrs. Cope what happened. We're escorted into the nurse's office, and Edward places me gently on the bed. My feet hang off the edge, so I curl into myself, rolling onto my side.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood," Edward says. Jackass. "And not even your own." Then, when Mrs. Hammond comes in, he explains to her as well. It must make him feel better, I think bitterly, to know his stupid, fragile masculinity's more intact than mine. Jokes on you, asshole, I like who I am.

When Mrs. Hammond tries to dismiss him, he lies outright, assuring her he's supposed to stay here with me. She nods, leaving to grab me some ice.

"You were right," I mumble, recalling our earlier conversation.

"I usually am," Cocky bastard. "What part?"

"Ditching is healthy," I say, closing my eyes. Edward laughs again, taking a seat.

"You scared me for a minute," he says, but I don't bother opening my eyes. "I thought Newton was dragging your body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha ha," I say sardonically.

"Seriously," he insists. "I've seen corpses with better color. I thought I might have to avenge your murder." Whatever remaining blood in my head flooded my cheeks, making me even more blotchy. It was almost… sweet.

"Poor Mike," I mutter.

"He absolutely hates me," Edward says brightly, like it's a good thing.

"How can you know that?" I ask, trying to be diplomatic. Secretly, I wonder if he did know.

"I could see it on his face," Edward explains. I shake my head, trying to dispel some of the roiling nausea.

"How'd you even know I was sick?" I ask, sitting up slowly.

"I saw you," he says casually. "I was in my car, listening to CD's."

"Retro," I remark. Mrs. Hammond comes back, handing me an ice pack.

"Well, you look a little better," she says, helping me place it. I sigh softly at the cold; it seems to chase the rest of the nausea away.

"I feel better," I affirm. Just then, Mrs. Cope hurries in, escorting Mike and another boy from my class in. He looks particularly green, and I grit my teeth as the smell assaults me. He hadn't gotten sick like I had.

"Beau, why don't you head out," Edward says to me, urgent. I nod once, handing the ice pack over and hurrying out. In the office, I suck in a breath of clean air, waiting for my stomach to settle.

"You listened," he says, surprised.

"I smelled the blood," I say, leaning back in a chair. I shut my eyes, dreading my next period. There was no way I'd be able to survive it.

"You have gym next period, don't you?" Edward asks. I don't bother opening my eyes, but I nod all the same. "Well, in that case, sit there and look pale."

I didn't need to act, but I listened, waiting to see what Edward would do. He strides up to Mrs. Cope, confident, and smiles charmingly at her. Poor lady.

"Mrs. Cope, I don't think Beau's up for his next period," he says in that silky voice. Mrs. Cope melts, grinning and batting her eyelashes. Now, why couldn't I do that? "I think I ought to take him home. Could you excuse him from his class? Gym?"

"Of course," she agrees easily. "Do you need to be excused too?"

"No, I should be fine," he says, smiling sweetly at her. Astonished, I follow Edward meekly out to the parking lot, but when I go for my car, he grabs me, hauling me back. I hop awkwardly, twisting to glare at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demands.

"What do you think _you're _doing?" I echo sharply, glaring at him. Edward rolls his eyes.

"You can't drive home like this," he explains slowly, like he's talking to a child. "I'll drop you off and Alice can drop off your truck."

"I'm fine," I insist. Edward shakes his head.

"Get in the car, Beau," he says, opening up the passenger door of his shiny Volvo. "What would Charlie think."

I huff, but get in anyways. Smart move, I think bitterly, using Charlie to guilt me into going with him.

"You're so fucking pushy, you know that?" I tell him savagely. Edward only dips his head in acknowledgement, twiddling with the stereo. I'm surprised when a familiar tune plays, reminding me of my mom, of the way she'd play this song and others in our cluttered living room, twirling around in her long skirts.

"Debussy," I say, smiling sadly. "Clair de Lune."

"You know it?" he says, surprised.

"Sure," I say. "My mom used to play classical music all the time. I only really know my favorites though."

"It's a favorite of mine too," he admits. "What was your mother like?"

"Oh, Renee… she's my best friend. She's beautiful and funny, outgoing and brave. Not like me at all. I have too much Charlie in me."

Edward chuckles softly, nodding at me to go one.

"She's eccentric and kind of irresponsible, and a really shitty cook," I laugh. I miss her so much. I even miss her weird pasta surprises and the way she managed to leave a trail of clutter behind her everywhere she went.

"How old are you, Beau?" he asks me, seeming frustrated. I flounder, a little taken aback by the abrupt shift.

"Uh, seventeen," I answer.

"You don't seem seventeen," he counters. At that, I have to laugh. Another Renee-ism.

"My mom used to say I was born thirty-five and I keep getting more middle aged as I get older," I explain. He laughs at that too, a short, musical sound. "You don't really act like a junior yourself."

We chat for a while, and somehow, my words pour out of me, rushing out like a broken dam. I tell him about Phil, relationships, family. During a lull, I ask about his. His parents died when he was young, but he doesn't remember them. He's the same age as Bella, but she's been there longer than he has.

"My siblings," he says as we pull up to my house. "Are waiting for me, and they're not exactly patient. Well, you are friends with Bella, you know."

I nod, tripping out of his car. Before I can go, he stops me, asking me to keep safe this weekend. Despite the clear condescension, I nod.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I ask.

"Emmett and I are starting the weekend early," he says. "Hiking up near Goats Rocks Wilderness, by Rainier."

"Have fun," I say, slightly put out that I won't see him again until after the weekend. I hurry inside, watching from the doorway as he disappears into the sheet of rain.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, we're getting into the plot a little more here! Enjoy!**

**Bella**

Edward's waiting in the parking lot with the weirdest look on his face. He doesn't even notice us, just sitting in his car with the windows up. Emmett grins, moving quickly and silently for the passenger seat. I trail behind him, waving at the rest of my family, going for Jasper's car.

Emmett opens the door and slides in with a triumphant smirk. Edward jumps and I'm surprised. Shouldn't he have seen Emmett coming? Weary, I take my seat in the back, strapping myself in.

"I bet Mrs. Goff thinks you're on drugs, you've been so erratic lately," Emmett says. "Where were you today?" Edward chances a look at me through the rearview mirror, his mouth set in a strange line, like he doesn't know whether to laugh or frown.

"I was… doing good deeds," he explains vaguely. "Caring for the sick, that sort of thing."

"Oh," Emmett says, nodding. "The boy."

"Wait, Beau?" I ask urgently. "What's wrong with Beau?"

"There was a blood typing lab today," my brother says. "Beau doesn't like blood."

"Sure has some flavor though, huh?" As soon as Emmett makes the comment, Edward snarls, vicious and decidedly unplayful. Emmett holds his hands up placatingly.

"Easy, kid, I was just saying," he defends himself. Before we can leave though, Alice comes skipping up to the driver's side window, hand outstretched.

"I only saw that I did," she says. I tried not to pout, but it was hard not to feel excluded when they had their little telepathic conversations. "I don't know the whys. You'll have to tell me later."

"Alice—"

"I know, I know. I'll wait," she says. "I'll see you at home."

We set off then, Edward driving as fast as he possibly could. I grip the arm rests, pressing against seat. We're home before I can—thankfully—lose my lunch. I stick my tongue out at him as we get out of the car. Emmett laughs, hauling me up into his arms as I teeter around.

Inside, he sets me carefully on the couch, tousling my hair and laughing as I try to dodge him. Jasper's getting out the giant chess set, which is really eight chess sets conjoined. The summer before I turned 14, they tried to teach me, but it was far too complicated. I opted to loiter in the mall with my new friends instead.

Everyone does their own thing, waiting for Alice and Edward to come back. I flick on the tv, scrolling to find a rerun of the Vampire Diaries. I love to watch vampire shows, if only to laugh about how inaccurate they are.

Edward makes a face at my choice, bypassing my sector of the living room entirely for the piano. I sigh, switching off the TV. Mom and I watch him, listening as he warms up, brushing the keys to play an arpeggio. He starts up a simple melody, soft and solemn, rising and falling in complication like waves.

Soon enough, everyone gathers to watch him. Music soothes the savage beast, I think. Rosalie leans against Emmett, a frown on her face. I can pretty much see the cogs turning in her head. This song isn't for anyone one of us.

"It's lovely," Mom murmurs. "What's it called?"

"It doesn't have a name," Edward mutters, still playing. Alice comes to join him, her voice ringing out like a bell. They harmonize, the melody changes, and Edward admits something, so soft that I have to strain to hear him.

"It's a lullaby."

My stupid brother, so hopelessly in love already, bows his head over the keys as he finishes. Mom strokes his head reassuringly, speaking quietly to him.

"Come on, Eddie Boy," I say, breaking the tender moment. "Let's go get a milkshake."

Edward rolls his eyes at me but complies. I follow him out to the garage, hopping into the passenger seat of his car. Edward scowls wordlessly as he drives, but thankfully, he goes slow. Well. Slower. He's still leagues above the speed limit, but I'm not worried for my life.

There's a single diner in Forks, but it has the best milkshakes I've ever had in my life. Edward hands me a twenty and I run in, leaving him idling in the parking lot. Once I'm happily sucking down my Oreo Crème Blitz, we drive down to the nature center to sit in the parking lot.

"Well?" he asks me.

"Well," I start. "I really did want a milkshake."

"This can only end in disaster," Edward says, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. The edgelord strikes again.

"They're not that bad for you," I say, ginning as I shake my milkshake at him. Edward ignores me, staring out the window.

"Emmett wants to go hunting soon," he says.

"You're going to have your mushy gushy emotional talk with him?" I ask, incredulous. This pulls a smile on my brother's face.

"I suppose not," he says. "Best to get that out of my system now."

"If you're going to date Beau, you need to talk like a human being from this century," I tell him, serious. "Your meme literacy is abysmal."

"I know the main ones," Edward says, avoiding the conversation entirely. "Yeet. Road work ahead. Chickens. My bases are covered."

"Jesus Christ," I tell him. "So, the Seattle date?"

"That might be a grievous mistake on my part," Edward admits, cringing. "I didn't like the thought of him with some shallow little girl at prom or stuck in some stuffy basement with those awful Neanderthals."

"If I could punch you, Eds, I would," I say. "You can be a real bitch sometimes. Those are my friends you're talking about."

"Beau has said as much," Edward says, a worried expression on his face. "Eventually, he'll… find me unbearable. I'll take what I can get for now."

I twiddle my thumbs, struck by the sincerity of his words. Edward was a private person, and when he did choose to talk about his feelings, he didn't talk about them with me. I'd expected to have to coax him into talking.

"Look," I start, unsure. I'm not great with the emotional stuff. "Beau already likes you, okay? He might not like you all the time, but he has feelings for you, I think."

Edward shakes his head, refusing to see. I sighs; I know a lost cause when I see one.

"Let's go back," I say. "I have a lot of homework to do."

Back home, Alice breaks the news that Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit. They don't know about me, so the plan is for Rosalie to take me a hotel for the few days they'll be around. Of course, Edward pitches a fit, and in the end, Alice lets him probe her mind while she concentrates on the more traditional vampires.

Once he's soothed, he and Emmett go on their way. It's pretty quiet that night, just us girls. Jasper and Dad decide to go scope around, figure out Peter and Charlotte's path from Alice told them.

It's fun. We sit around and gorge ourselves on snacks—well, I do, anyways. We watch cheesy romcoms and I play with Rosalie's hair, twisting it into elaborate braids upon braids, just like I've always done.

When I fall asleep, homework half forgotten, mom carries me upstairs and tucks me in, promising to get me up early so I can finish it.

Friday morning at school, I'm groggy, but at least my homework is done. Beau slides into his seat third period, smiling wanly at me.

"Hey," I say softly. It's weird to think he'll be a part of my family eventually, even if he doesn't know it now.

"Hey," he returns. I can tell he's dying to ask about my brothers, maybe an explanation for whatever bullshit Eds pulled yesterday. He doesn't ask, though, and I'm strangely touched. All we talk about is each other.

At lunch, the buzz is about the weather. Mike repeats the forecast over and over, even after we beg him to stop. We girls gush about the tanning prospects. I glance at my skin, a sad, pale brown. It could use some warmth.

"Should we go to the nature center?" I suggest. Even Beau looks interested in the prospect of good weather.

"No way," Eric says. "No hiking."

"Let's go to the beach!" Jessica decides excitedly. I perk up immensely. For a little while, we lived in Maine, right by the water, in a giant old lighthouse. I adored the place, and the ocean. Emmett would come swimming with me, telling me about all the old fisherman tales, about krakens and sirens. I used to pretend I was a mermaid queen, with Alice and Rosalie as my subjects, who had to protect my kingdom from the krakens, usually Emmett and Jasper. Edward never really took part in our games.

"Oh, for sure," I agree. Pretty much the whole table's in agreement, even Beau. I loop my arm around his shoulder and grin excitedly.

Dad and Jasper head out again after school, trying to intercept our visitors and guide them back, presumably to make sure they didn't hunt anywhere close to us.

"I'm going out with my friend's tomorrow," I say casually. We're going to La Push, and my family has a weird rule about the reservation. They won't tell me why we're not allowed up there, so I don't bother to tell them what I'm actually doing.

"That's fine," my mom says easily. "Just make sure to text and keep us in the loop, sweetheart."

I promise I will, turning to my homework. My phone's blowing up, all my friends chiming in with what they're bringing, what they want to do. It's the first week of march, definitely too early to get in the water, but Jess and a few others are adamant.

Tomorrow, I get up early and snake Mom's car, the most inconspicuous of the cars. It's a plain black BMW. I drive up to Newton's Olympic Outfitter's, where everyone is meeting. So far, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Jess, and Lauren were the only one's here. We sat on the hoods of our cars and waited, yawning as we chatted.

Beau's the next to arrive so I wave him over. He gives me a grateful smile and hops up onto the hood of my car, albeit a little clumsily. He flushes but grins when I nudge my shoulder against his. A few more people gather, and finally, everyone who'd said they'd come have arrived. We pile into different cars, squeezing two to a seatbelt—save for the driver. Beau gives me a wink, nodding in Mike and Jess's direction. In the end, Jess sits half in Mike's lap, half on the gear shift for the drive. I'm on Beau's lap, his arm a comfortable weight around my waist.

First Beach is really pretty, a mile-long crescent wedged between cliffs. We pile out of the cars and claim one of the fire pits, squeezing together on the logs there. Beau doesn't venture out from my side, so we talk to Angela and Lauren about prom.

Soon enough, the group wants to split. A group of guys want to hike out to look at the tide pools, but some of us girls want to get in the water. Surprisingly, Beau decides to go hiking with the guys. I wave, watching him disappear into the trees. Jess, Lauren, Cissie Davis, and Amanda Dilley all zip up into wet suits heading for the water. Angela and I watch them go, trying to catch the meager March waves.

"Yo," someone says. I look up to find some of the La Push kids smiling at us. "Can we join you?" Angela blushes and sputters, but I don't, smiling invitingly and gesturing for them to sit. The oldest amongst them, Sam, settles on a log and immediately pulls his phone out. The others, a girl, Kim, her boyfriend Jared, and his best friend Paul, chat with us. We make small talk for a while before another trio of La Push boys come to join us.

One of them in particular catches my eye.

He's gorgeous in the extreme. Tan, almost as dark as I am, with hair that falls like perfect silk down to his elbows. He has it tucked carelessly behind his ears. His eyes are rich and dark, wide, and his nose strong. Most of all, his smile is sunshine itself, beckoning me in.

"Hi," I call out. "Come sit with us."

"Hey, I'm Jake," the boy says, grinning at me. Even his teeth are perfect. "This is Quill and Embry."

"I'm Bella," I offer. "This is Angela. The rest of us are either in the water or hiking." The girls were coming back now, and the single boy—the one who didn't look put out—perks up at the prospect of girls.

We all make small talk, chatting about school, last football season, the current hockey season, and the upcoming lacrosse season. Unsurprisingly, it's the big sport around here. Jake sits next to me, arm thrown casually on the log behind me. He's easy to flirt with, blushing when I twirl a lock of his hair around my finger and tell him how good it looks.

Eventually, the hikers come back. I smile over at Beau, who waves at me. Poor guy has his palms all scrapped up. Jake lights up in recognition.

"Yo!" he crows, hopping up to dap it up with Beau. I giggle as they fumble through it. "How's the truck, dude?"

"It runs surprisingly well," Beau says. "So long as I don't take it past 60."

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend that," he says. He smiles at me then, sitting back down. "You know Bella?"

"Sure," Beau says, taking a seat next to Jake.

"So how do you guys know each other?" I ask.

"Jake's dad is my godfather," Beau explains. "How're the twins, by the way?"

"My older twin sisters," Jake tells me. "Rachel got a scholarship up to Washington. Becca's doing some environmental cleanup project in Hawaii. She met a guy. Surfer, apparently."

"Nice," Beau says appreciatively. In a move that surprises me, Jake slides his arm around my shoulder, pulling me a touch closer. Beau smirks at us, and I just know he's going to make some shithead comment, but before he can, Lauren cuts in.

"So," she says, in a tone that implies that she's not here to play nice. I can't tell if her problem is me or Beau, but she's been almost unbearably bitchy recently. I don't like to think that about other girls, but she's really trying my patience. "How do you all know each other?"

Beau tells her patiently. Jake seems a little uncomfortable now, with Lauren's scrutinizing gaze on him. I reach for his hand, lacing our fingers together. There's something about him that invites intimacy. He's so sweet, and I can't help wanting more of him. Call me selfish.

"Don't you two look comfy," she snarks. Cissie laughs, shaking out her damp hair.

"Bells, what happened to the basketball player? Joey Reed?" she teases me. I roll my eyes, refusing to be intimidated.

"Joey's just a friend," I say, though it's more for Jake's benefit. He laughs softly, shaking his head.

"Well," Lauren says, clearly not ready to give up yet. "Beau, what about you?"

"What about me?" Beau says, seemingly cool. It seems only Jake and I can see the flash of panic in his eyes.

"Why did you invite your new friend up?" Lauren sneers. "Edward? Aren't you guys friends now?"

"You could've invited Edward Cullen and you didn't?" Cissie gasps. I scowl at her, but she ignores me resolutely. The boy on his phone, a man really, looks up now, interested.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" he asks. I stiffen, uncertain. Hesitantly, Jake withdraws his arm. Beau cocks his head, curious.

"The Cullen's don't come here." He says it with such firm authority, I just know he knows. But how? How could he know about my family?

**A/N: Let me know what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, so we're getting into lore! Also, no trickery when Beau asks for the Cullen's story. Enjoy!**

**Beau**

Before anyone can say anything more, Tyler claims Lauren and Cissie's attention, asking them to be part of his Instagram story. I look at Bella, watching the way fear and anger war on her face. Jake looks entirely lost.

"How's school been, Jake?" I ask, internally wincing. I can't help but sound like an old man, especially when I'm nervous.

"Fine," he says, relieved to focus his attention elsewhere. "What about you? Forks driving you insane yet?"

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement," I tell him. Jake laughs heartily and Bella slips quietly away, headed for the cars. Jake looks around, befuddled, but I claim his attention quickly enough. Something had clearly upset Bella, but she hadn't wanted to say. I thought it best to give her space.

"Hey, let's go for a walk," I say. "I want to stretch my legs." Jake nods, following me over to the water's edge. It's colder here, sure, but quieter. I'd take peace over warmth any day.

"Hey, you just had a birthday, right?" I ask. I couldn't remember when, exactly, but it was roughly six months after the twins' birthdays, in June.

"Yeah," Jake says, nodding. "Last month."

"Oh, sorry, man, I didn't know," I apologize. "I would've called or sent something."

"Don't worry about it," Jake laughs. "We didn't do much. Mostly, the twins just FaceTimed with us."

"Dope," I say, hating the way the word feels artificial in my mouth. I've never been good at keep up with the language of my peers. At best, I can mimic them. Even then, I still feel like a fraud, never quite fitting in.

"You should come down more," Jake says. "When Charlie comes over, I mean."

"Sure," I say, touched. Jake was a good kid, and a strange protective instinct rose in my. Brotherly, perhaps.

"It's so fucking boring with just the two of them," Jake complains. "I could use someone my age."

"I'll try," I laugh, mostly at my own joke. Jake laughs with me, and I feel good. Accepted.

"So, who were your friends?" I ask after a beat. I want to ask about the boy who talked about the Cullen's, see what he meant.

"Uh, my friends are Embry and Quill," he explains. "The others were a year young than the twins—well, not Sam, they were in the same grade."

"That boy Lauren was talking to?"

"Yup," Jake says, popping the p. "He, Jared, and Paul, are like, a squad or whatever."

"What was he saying about the doctor's family?" I ask, hoping I'd come across indifferent.

"The Cullen's?" Jake asks. I nod, looking back at the cluster. Sam's watching us, I noticed. "Oh, it's so fucking stupid."

"What?" I press him.

"They're not supposed to come onto the reservation," he says, shaking his head. "It's just a stupid little story."

"I love stories," I say. Jake smirks at me, glad for the audience.

"It's a scary story," he says, hamming it up. I wonder offhandedly if he's in theater; he'd do well.

"Bring it," I say, mimicking his challenging tone. We find a spot to sit, a stray log.

"Do you know any of the tribal stories?" he asks, settling into a storyteller's voice. I feel young listening to him talk, like a little boy listening to a bedtime story. "Our origins?"

"Not really," I admit.

"Well, there are a lot of different ones, about the flood, Noah's Arc type stuff, but there's one more," Jake says. I'm entranced by the smoothness of his voice, his effortless ability to draw me in.

"This legend says we're descended from wolves, that the wolves are our brothers still," he says. "It's against tribal law to kill them."

"Wolves?"

"There's another story that goes with it," he says. "Something more recent."

I nod, waiting for him to continue.

"The talk about the cold ones," Jake says. "Some of the stories are as old as our origin stories, some as recent as a few generations ago. My great-grandfather used to tell us a story about how he met the cold ones, made a treaty with them to keep them off our land."

"Why did they need to be kept off the land?"

"They're the natural enemy of the wolves," Jake tells me. "See, my great-grandfather was a tribal elder, like my dad. He was a wolf."

"A wolf?" I ask, disbelieving. Jake winks at me.

"Like a wolf," he explains. "A man that could turn into a wolf, could tap into the spirits of the wolves before him."

"Like a werewolf?" There was some part of me that couldn't help believing him.

"Yeah, and they had an enemy. The cold ones," he continues. "My great grandfather said the pack that come here when he was a wolf was different, that they didn't hunt like they were supposed to. They promised they weren't dangerous. So, he told them that if they promised to stay off our land, they wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"But they weren't dangerous," I counter. "Why force them to stay away?"

"There's always a threat, even with the civilized ones," Jake explains matter-of-factly. "They might get too hungry to resist."

"So, what does that have to do with the Cullen's?" I ask. I can still feel Sam's eyes on us. "Are they like the cold ones?"

"No," Jake says, leaning in to play up the drama. "They're the same ones!"

I look at him, watching the delight on his face. He's almost too convincing. Some part of my brain reminded me of all the strange things I'd seen the Cullen's do, while the bigger part scoffed.

"There are more of them now, but the rest are the same as the ones my great grandfather knew. He made the deal with Carlisle, the leader."

"So, what are they? The cold ones, I mean," I ask. Theories swirl around my head, waiting to be eliminated.

"Blood drinkers," Jake says darkly. "Vampires."

Then, he pulls away, bursting out into laughter. The heavy tension of the moment is broken and I look out to the surf while Jake collects himself.

"It's insane right?" he asks. I nod, smiling and hoping it came out amused. "Don't tell anyone I told you, okay?"

"Promise," I say, feeling a little hollow. Jake's stomach grumbles then, and he hops up, leading the way back to our group to graze on the remains of the picnic. Jess waves me down excitedly, so I head over, waving to Jake. She grabs my arm and drags me bodily to the cars.

"Mike asked me out!" she gushes as soon as we're out of earshot. "To be his girlfriend!"

"That's awesome, Jess," I say warmly, meaning it. Mike could be overbearing at times, but I liked him well enough. Mostly, I liked Jess and I was glad to see her happy.

"Finally, and appropriate response!" Jess says, flipping her hair out of her face. "I told Bella and she was like, unresponsive."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know," Jess says, shaking her head. "I guess she's in trouble with her folks or something."

"Bummer," I say. I could see her in Mike's car, huddled in the very backseat, on the phone. Just then, Mike heads our way, arms laden with the cooler.

"We should go," he says. The rest of the group makes it's way over, saying goodbye to our companions. I text Jake, inviting him over to watch the next hockey game with Charlie and I. "It's about to rain."

After I get home, I spend the rest of the day doing homework and chores, anything I can to distract myself from the lingering questions Jake's story had left me with.

Sunday morning, I awake with a start, groaning as weak light filters through my curtains. I dreamt about Edward Cullen last night, about wolves and Mike Newton begging me to understand. I didn't. If I close my eyes, I can still see snapshots of the dream, but even they are beginning to fade.

I lay prone on top of the covers where I fell asleep last night, still in my clothes. I kick off my pants with a grunt, trying to burrow deeper into the cover. The sheets are cold, and I'm too impatient to wait for them to warm up.

Disgruntled, I pull myself out of bed and head for the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hopping into the shower. I scrub down every inch of my body, even wash my hair twice. Eventually, though, I run out of things to do in the bathroom, so I hurry back to my room, shivering in the cool hallway. A quick peek out my windows confirms what I know; Charlie's gone fishing.

I dress in my comfiest sweats and head downstairs, making myself a bowl of cereal while I scroll through Instagram. Jess has already posted pictures from our trip, cute selfies of her and the girls, even one I'm tagged in. It's a decent picture, with me staring out to sea while talking to Jake.

The picture brings his story to the forefront of my mind, and I want to scoff. Vampires. What a thought. Bella had mentioned a skin-condition, but she hadn't mentioned which one. Apparently, it affects all the doctor's family.

After I'm done eating, I wash my dishes and head upstairs, goal in mind. Booting up the computer is surprisingly quick. I'd expected to have to wait. I pull up google and start researching, first searching for what symptoms I could tell they had.

That's how I spend my day, sinking into Wikipedia-hole after Wikipedia-hole, trying to figure out for sure what the condition was. Unfortunately, I had no contenders.

I take a break for lunch, fixing myself a grilled cheese to take back upstairs. I try not to eat in bed—the crumbs—but, I curl up in my comforter anyways, back on Instagram. Absently, I search for Edward's account, but try as I might, I can't find one for him. I even comb through Bella's entirely following list. I check Twitter, Facebook, Kik, and even LinkedIn, but it's like he's a ghost. Even googling his name doesn't get me anywhere. It's the same with his whole family, save for Dr. Cullen, who has a single result on the hospital's staff page.

I get more and more relentless, until I suddenly decide, fuck it, what's the harm.

I type the word "vampire" into google.

I hit the first Wikipedia result, combing through the page carefully. There are so many different legends, all sorts of folklore from almost every culture. I spend hours, reading every offshoot page, every listicle, every myth to try and piece together some commonality with what I've seen and heard.

Strength. Check. Edward lifted the car off of me, I'm sure he did.

Speed. Check. Edward had been nowhere near when the car had come for me, and then somehow appeared by my side a second later. Although, I had no way to prove that wasn't teleportation, a power some articles insisted vampires had.

I think about the Quileute legend, about cold ones. Check for that as well. Edwards hand were ice, I remember from biology.

I have a few questions. The Cullen's could come out in the day time and not be burnt to a crisp. Popular lore insisted sunlight was lethal. Even Vampire Diaries said so. I also didn't know about the heightened senses, either.

The biggest mystery remained their diet. Jake had told me the Cullen's of the past supposedly weren't harmful to humans, that they didn't drink from them. That they sated themselves other ways.

Then, there was the Bella of it all. I had held her in my arms, felt her pulse and warmth. She was undoubtedly alive. Where did she fit it? What sort of vampire parents adopted a human child? It didn't make sense.

The Cullen's were clearly something. I couldn't shake that thought no matter how hard I tried. They were good, not harmful, and Edward had saved me. I deliberated, torn on what to do next. On one hand, I could ignore Edward, but that meant ignoring Bella too, and she was my closest friend here.

Besides, I don't think I'd ever be able to ignore Edward. For a moment, my heart clenched, and the sudden pain of not being able to see him, talk to him, drove me to despair. I shake my head, trying to clear the thought. My cheeks go red.

The other option was to simply do nothing. To let Edward drive me up to Seattle and to pretend that was a date. If he'd wanted to hurt me, I reasoned, he'd have done it by now.

With that decision made I settled in write my English paper, the words flowing freely through my relaxed mind. I had a lot of opinions on Macbeth, and the paper ended up a little rant-y towards the end. Ah well. I checked it over and submitted it to the drop box on our class website.

I even had time to talk to Renee, a real conversation, not over text. I'm a horrible texter sometimes, and my mother never fails to let me know. The group chat is going off, something about plans to go dress shopping in Port Angeles. Lauren and Jess are squabbling over dates and drivers. I sigh, muting the conversation. It's one of the very few things I like about iPhones.

Monday, I wake to bright light filling up my room. It's even a little warm. I get ready quickly, tripping over myself to get into my jeans. The sun's brightness is catching and my mood soars.

"Nice day," Charlie says over breakfast. Even he's smiling.

"Sure is, chief," I tell him, pretending to tip an invisible hat to him. Charlie laughs, ruffling my hair, and heads out on his way.

Surprisingly, I'm early, so I sit on the damp benches, letting the sun soak into my skin.

"Yo!" Mike's voice rings out, breaking the spell, but I'm too happy to be annoyed. I let him whack my hand around in a complicated handshake, one that only I, out of all my peers, can't seem to master. He pulls a football out of his bag, gesturing to the quad where other guys are congregated.

"You know I'm bad at sports, right?" I ask, bemused.

"I figured I'd ask just in case," he says, unfazed. "Listen, so you and Jess are friends, right?"

There it is, the reason to talk to me. I sigh but smile and nod for him to continue. I figured this would eventually happen, that the guys I hung out with would use me as an in-between to get info on the girls we hung out with.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do for a date, you know?" he says. "I said pizza and chill at my place, but she didn't seem into that."

"I think she wants something a little more memorable for a first date, dude," I told him. Again, the word dude felt funny in my mouth, but I pressed on. "Something more romantic."

"Dude," Mike says, rolling his eyes. "We live in Forks. There's nothing romantic here."

"Mike, just take her out star gazing or something," I tell him, my patience starting to fray. "I think she'd like anything where your focus is on her."

"Really?" He looks quite pleased with himself, preening like a peacock. For a second, my heart ached. It wouldn't be so easy for me, even if I factored out the Edward thing. I was scared I'd miss this, dating as a teenager, simply because I was in such a small town.

"Dude, I'll fucking kill you if you repeat this," I tell him, drawing myself up to my full height. Mike looks a little cowed, I notice with glee. "Jess is totally into you. She likes you a lot. So, just relax, be yourself, and pay attention to her."

"Dude," he says gratefully. "If you weren't gay, you'd be up to your ears in pussy, you're so good at this." I recoil a little at the crudeness of the compliment, but I plaster on a smile and nod. Well, that answered one question at least.

The rest of the day passes in non-event. The Cullen's, save for Bella, aren't here. The seniors are all out on college visits and apparently, Alice and Edward are sick. I can almost visibly see Bella's patience thin each time someone asks her about it.

I can't help but miss Edward. It's like an ache, ever-present and throbbing. It's so strange to feel so much for someone I've barely talked to, but there's no denying the connection between us. When he looks at me, really looks at me, it's as if there's nothing else in the world, and only by holding on to each other can we keep from drifting off into oblivion.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how potent that part might be—that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Bella gets my attention at the end of the day, waiting by my car. Instantly, I smile.

"Hey," I say warmly. Her answering smile is sunny in the extreme.

"Hey!" she says. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing," I say truthfully. I've already turned in the English paper and I'm ahead in all my other classes.

"Want to come to Port Angeles with us?" she asks.

"Why, you guys need a queen's opinion on dresses?" I tease, nudging her shoulder. Bella laughs, shaking her head. Her dark curls bounce around her face, framing it delicately.

"Seriously, it'll be fun!" she says, hooking her elbow in mine. "We'll get food, I'll steal my brother's car, and you can snoop through all his stuff!" Instantly I go beet root. My feelings for Edward are clearly out of hand if Bella can dangle it in front of me, like bait.

"I—I wouldn't," I stammer.

"I didn't mean that, sorry," she says softly, taking a hesitant step back. "Sorry, just a shitty joke."

"I'll, uh, talk to Charlie, but I'm not making any promises," I tell her. She brightens instantly.

"Perfect!" she chirps. "Besides, Lauren and Jess are fighting about something, so I need both you and Angela there so they can't make us pick sides."

"Yeah, alright," I laugh. Bella was too sincere not to forgive. "I'll text you."

Predictably, Charlie's not home when I get back, so I grab a blanket and hunt through my shelves for something to read. Maybe it was my twisted sense of humor, or some cosmic joke, but I grabbed the latest Vampire Chronicles book. The series was my guilty pleasure, ever since I'd seen the movie with my mom when I was ten. I should have realized I was gay then, considering my "fascination" with Lestat.

In case, I grab a few others, a Jane Austen number, and my favorite Oscar Wilde book. Armed and ready, I take my things to the yard, laying out in the warming grass. The late March air promises a mild spring, and for that, I'm grateful. It never really warms up in Forks during the summer, not like Arizona, but I much prefer it to the wet winter.

I dig into Blood Communion first, but it only made me think of Edward. My mind wanders and suddenly, I'm thinking of Edward in period clothes and long hair, and my blood starting to travel south. I shut the book hastily, reaching for another.

Sense and Sensibility goes much the same way, because the hero's name is Edward. That too goes in the discard pile and I take a moment, letting the cool, dewy grass ease my fierce blush. It feels so good, the sun on my back, the clean, earthy smell in my nose.

Suddenly, I jolt up, blinking blearily around. The sun's shifted and shadows line the yard. There's a prickle of unease that runs through me, like I'm not alone. I realize then that Charlie's cruiser woke me from my impromptu nap.

"Dad," I say, rushing into the kitchen. I dump my things into the near chair, scrubbing back of my neck. "Sorry, dinner's not done, I ended up falling asleep—"

"Don't worry about it," he says. "We'll order a pizza. You pick." With that, he retreats to the living room to put away his gun and holster. There's a single pizza place in town, and thankfully, they do online delivery. I put in more a large pepperoni and head into the living room, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch.

Charlie grins at me, and while we wait, he puts on an old Becker rerun. We used to love to watch it when I was little, because the main character was terrible and we loved making fun of him. It feels good to just spend time with Charlie, eating greasy, definitely-not-good-for-you pizza and watching old nineties sitcoms.

"Dad," I say during a commercial break. "Some of us are going up to Port Angeles tomorrow. For shopping. I was wondering if you were cool with me going."

"Who's going?" he asks, helping himself to another slice.

"Jess, Lauren, Angela, and Bella," I recite. Charlie appraises me, and for a moment, I worry he'll say I can't go.

"Good luck," he says, clapping my shoulder heartily. "You need any money?"

"I'm alright," I say, shaking my head with a smile. With that, we settle back in, catching the rest of the marathon.

**A/N: So, that "about three things" quote really throws me, and I couldn't decide where to put it. Let me know what you thought!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey gang! Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella**

We're still staying at the hotel, waiting for Peter and Charlotte to leave. It's just me and Rose, though Emmett came by often. I'm running a little late, fumbling with my make up while Rose gets me breakfast from downstairs.

The girls, Beau, and I were all headed for Port Angeles tonight. Rose, bored and restless here, had snuck home to get me Edward's car. I felt sort of bad, but my brother is a vampire, surely, he'd survive without a car.

"You might be late," Rose says, setting my food down at the desk.

"The eyeliner gods have forsaken me," I told her somberly, holding out my favorite eyeliner and a makeup wipe that was nearly all black. Rose laughs, taking both from me.

"You eat, I'll finish up," she says. She grabbed me some fruit and cereal, so I pop a strawberry in my mouth, trying not to chew too much.

"Are you going to hang out with Peter and Charlotte today?" I ask her. Her touch is feather light, the lightest cool breeze. When she wheels me around to look in the mirror, the eyeliner is perfect, subtle and sharp.

"A bit," she says, gently twisting my errant curls into a stylish bun. She lets a few curls hang, so I shake my head, watching them bounce. She laughs, then sobers, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What?" I ask, stuffing a few more pieces of fruit into my mouth. I had about ten minutes left until I had to go.

"I was just thinking," she says dreamily. "About when you were little."

"Jeez," I mutter, embarrassed.

"I miss it," she says softly. "You were such a sweet little girl."

"What happened?" I ask sarcastically, shouldering my bag. Rose shakes her head, a sad smile on her face.

"You're still sweet," she tells me, serious. "It's just that you're not my baby anymore."

"Do you miss it?" I ask. Rose nods, a guilty look flitting across her face. "It's okay. Teenagers are so annoying."

"Well, I love you all the time, baby or annoying teenager," she says, chucking me under the chin. "I just wish… I don't know, I think I'm just bored of it all."

"So, do something different," I tell her seriously. "Get a job with kids or something. You're a great big sister."

"You think so?" she asks, her expression fond. I rush up and press a kiss to her cheek. My Chapstick leaves a sticky pink mark, but she doesn't wipe it off.

"You're the best."

"Get to school, Bella, you're going to be late," she tells me. Her expression goes thoughtful and I head out, calling out a goodbye as I go.

The drive is quick, and I nab Edward's parking spot. I find the girls by Jess's old Mercury, discussing the plans for tonight. I'm mostly going to just to look; Rose, Alice, and Mom took me to get my dress last Sunday.

"We should go to Francesca's!" I interject, hopping up onto the hood next to Jess. It's still warm today, the sun shining brightly overhead. All my sibling light up like disco ball's on sunny days, so they tend to skip.

"Oh, for sure," Jess agree, tossing her hair as Mike stroll's by. I'm glad they're dating, but I'm sort of bummed. I'm the only dateless one. Ben ended up asking Angela to Prom, and Lauren's bringing her college boy. I don't dare ask what happened with Tyler.

"What about you?" Angela asks me. "Show us your dress!" I laugh, pulling up the picture on my phone. It's a simple rose golden sheath dress. It fit me like a glove, hugging my curves perfectly. I had felt beautiful in it, even standing next to my family.

They coo over the dress and I preen, soaking in the praise. We hurry to class when the bell sounds. In history, Beau flops down into his seat and shoots me a lazy smile. He looks tired, like he hasn't been sleeping too well. Today, he's sporting a black tee with the pride flag splashed across it, underneath a deep blue flannel.

"Are we on for tonight?" I ask, nudging his shoulder with mine. He's much taller than me, so I pretty much just end up leaning against him.

"Sure," he says. "I'll be your style consultant/bag holder."

I laugh, and we chat a little more, waiting for class to start. Beau looks at me carefully, like he wants to ask me something. I realize belatedly that he'd seen Ed's car, and was wondering if he was here today. I want to sigh, but I don't. I know Beau doesn't mean to ask all the time, and there's nothing wrong with it per se, but it gets exhausting being the one stop news shop for all the dirt on my siblings.

They were both so gone for each other, but neither realized. Edward won't tell any of us where he goes when he leaves the house, but it's pretty obvious he stalks Beau. It's creepy beyond belief, and I'm itching to make fun of him for it, but he's been so weird, cagey and jumpy. Plus, he doesn't come by the hotel.

"He's still out sick," I tell him. Beau colors immediately, a warm blush on his usually pale face. Looking at him like this, I can understand why Ed's so head over heels for him; he's gorgeous, with pale, creamy skin, kind eyes, and a Disney prince smile. Hell, I had a little crush on him when he first started.

"I don't mean to ask," Beau tells me. "Sorry."

"Don't worry," I say sincerely. He'll be part of my family soon, if Alice is right—and she's always right.

Nothing really happens the rest of the day, except Jess and Lauren getting into it at lunch. Apparently, Lauren's flaking out on us for the college boy, again.

"This is like the millionth time you've done that," Jess said sourly at lunch. "All you care about it your bullshit boyfriend."

"Don't be such a jealous bitch," Lauren said, not even bothering to look up from her phone. "You have a boyfriend now too."

"Yeah, but I actually hang out with my friends," Jess shot back. Privately, I agreed with her. Lauren looked up then, a deadly smile on her face.

"Sometimes I get bored of hanging out with you," Lauren says, tilting her head, so her icy blonde hair fell in a perfect sheet. She might have been a total bitch, but the girl had style. You had to admire that at least. "So shut the fuck up."

That had been the end of that conversation.

Needless to say, Lauren did not deign to grace us with her presence. Jess, Angela, and I took my—Eddie-boy's—car and follow Beau so he can drop off his truck. He'd offered to drive, maybe out of some bullshit chivalrous instinct, but I told him I'd rather not die in his giant orange death trap.

"Don't disrespect the truck," he'd said. It was the most boyish thing I'd heard him say.

Once we're on the road, the party picks up. Jess's in the front seat, her phone plugged in. Music pumps from the speakers, Cardi B, Nicki Minaj, and Beyoncé.

"Perfect mix for girls' night!" she says. "Plus, Beau!"

"Plus, Beau!" we all cheer. I gun it all the way down the highway, turning an hour drive into forty-five minutes. Port Angeles is cute as hell, a perfect insta hotspot. All along the boardwalk, people hang out in clumps, enjoying ice cream with the first of the spring weather.

I head straight for the mall, parking and leading the girls. Though my sisters and I usually shop in Seattle, I know the Port Angeles mall pretty well. First, we hit up all the big department stores, perusing through Macy's and JC Penney's, having a blast trying stuff on.

At first, Beau plays along with us, snapping pics like a paparazzo, but eventually his energy wanes. We stop off at the Starbucks before making a game plan for the boutiques that line the square.

The first one is a major success, wall to wall with cute dresses. Beau takes a seat by the window, his smile wavering.

"Hey, there's a couple cool stores on the square," I tell him while Jess and Angela try on their first round. "There's even one that does local books. They had this cool showcase on Quileute folklore last month." Beau immediately perks up.

"Yeah? What, uh, what kind of legends?" he asks.

"Don't know," I say. "They probably still have some stuff. You can go check it out and we'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Are you sure?" he asks, but I can tell he's eager to head out. "You don't need all these glorious muscles to hold your stuff?" I laugh, poking his arm.

"What, these?" I tease. "Get out of here."

"Are you sure you're sure?" he asks, already standing. I smile at him.

"Go for it," I say, pushing him to the door.

"Awesome, thanks," he says gratefully. "Listen, my phone's kind of dying, but I'll meet you at seven, okay? At that Italian place."

"Perfect," I say, waving as he heads out. For a while longer, we shop. We end up the one Ulta in all of Port Angeles. I might not be great with makeup, but I like playing with it, experimenting with what looked good. Offhandedly, I wondered if I could con any of my brothers to sit still long enough for a makeover. Mom and my sisters do it often enough.

Once I'm done blowing big money, we take our haul back to the car, stashing it and heading for the restaurant. I pull my phone out, shooting Beau a text to let him know we were headed over.

The restaurant is this cute little Italian place right on the pier. Usually, it's filled with tourists, but it's surprisingly empty tonight. We get a table almost immediately. I check my phone for a response. Nothing.

"We should wait for Beau to order," Angela says. I nod, and after a sharp look, Jess nods too. I get it though, we're starving.

Ten minutes stretch to twenty which stretches to half an hour. I'm more than a little worried, but we've texted, called, even facetimed, but he hadn't picked up. Suddenly, I remember.

"His phone is dead," I groan, slumping in my seat.

"Well, It's like eight fucking a-clock," Jess grumbles. "Can we please just order?"

"What if he got lost," Angela worries. I could try to use my magic to find him, but I've never tried that before. Besides, after the whole fiasco with the accident, my magic's been kind of screwy.

"Okay, listen," Jess says, tapping her nails on the tabletop. "We'll just order and eat really quick, then after, we can go look for him."

"Oh, I don't know—"

"No, Jess is right," I say. I suck in a deep breath and get ready to force my magic out. "Beau's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Thank you!" Jess exclaims sullenly. Thankfully, a waitress comes by then, asking for the third time if we were ready to order.

I focus on the magic, pushing it out past me to search for Beau. It spreads like water, slowly thinning out the farther I push it. It goes on and on, all throughout meal, but I can't feel him. Suddenly, while I'm trying to force down my spaghetti, I get a glimpse of him.

"I'm… going to go to the bathroom," I gasp out, not bothering to wait for Jess or Angela's reply. I barely make it in, sinking to the floor and gasping roughly.

Fear. It swirls through me, threatening to drown me, but there's a sharp undercurrent of anger keeping me afloat. I can see men, four, maybe five, I can't tell, and Beau in the center of the ring, like a beacon.

"Hey, faggot," someone calls out, and I gasp around a sob. The anger rises higher than the fear. That's when I realize the excess emotions are Beau's, cavernous and fierce. Is going to fight them? He's starting to get blurry in my mind's eye, my magic failing me, but I push through it.

Is he… is he squaring up?

Before Beau has the opportunity to do anything colossally stupid, a car roars in, breaking up the little circle immediately.

"Get in," growls a voice, not quite human. Tears slip down my cheeks once more, but they're of relief. I would know that voice anywhere. My stupid, faithful, stalker-freak of a brother. I release, and the magic comes slamming back to me, laying me right out on the dirty bathroom floor.

For a while, I lay there, trying to gather myself enough to get back out there. I'm exhausted, my legs threatening to give out, but I pull myself up, wobbling back to my friends.

"What happened to you?" asks Jess, horrified. I shake my head, leaning back in my seat. For a few minutes, we just sit there, no one quite sure what to do.

"We should look for Beau," Angela says, finally breaking the silence. "But, Bella, you should wait in the car. You really don't look to good."

"I'll drive," Jess offers quietly. "You can just rest, and we'll get Beau, and I'll drive while you rest."

"Okay," I agree softly. I don't have it in me to argue. We pay the check, and my friends help me to my feet, wrapping each of my arms around their necks. As soon as we get out of the restaurant, Alice's car pulls up. I blink a in confusion until my brother and Beau get out.

"Bella!" Beau gasps, rushing over to me, but Eds gets there first.

"What happened?" he demands. There's something about him that's not quite safe, not quite my brother. Edward must realize, because he takes a careful step back.

"Are you okay?" I ask Beau. He's got to be reeling, angry and scared. He's surprisingly steady.

"Never mind about me," he says hurriedly. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just got really sick," I say. Edward's expression changes to one of understanding and he nods once, carefully taking me from my friends.

"Beau, would you mind waiting while I help Bella into the car?" he asks, voice carefully controlled.

"You used your magic?" Edward whispers in my ear. "To find him?"

"I saw," I say, my voice thick again. I swallow hard, refusing to cry. "What happened."

"Oh, Bella," he says, stroking back my hair. He sets me in the passenger seat, taking the keys from me. I roll down the window, letting the cool night breeze soothe me.

"Jessica?" he asks, pouring charm into his voice. Predictably, Jess melts.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind driving?" he asks. "I don't think my sister's up to it tonight."

"Okay." Another floaty sigh. Pull yourself together, babe.

"Please don't total my car," Edward says with a light laugh. Jess's laugh is borderline hysterical, but she takes the keys. "Beau and I are going to dinner, we'll meet you guys later."

Jess only has a minor freak out about driving my brother's car, and it's not until we hit the highway that either of them understand the implication of what just happened.

"Wait, your brother's gay?!"

**A/N: So, yeah, I really deliberated with whose perspective to put this scene in, but in the end, I figured it would be a cool one to show case her power a little. Also, I personally don't like to write full blown hate-crime-esque scenes. Hopefully this went over well, but let me know what you thought and I'll see you next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so this is hands down the longest chapter I've ever written for anything, but I really needed all these scenes under one perspective. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Beau**

I watch the car go carefully, waving at Jess as they drove past. Poor Bella, probably food poisoning or something. My resolve not to eat strengthens.

It's strange, the way time bends through the night. I felt like a lifetime ago that we were shopping, that I was clowning around with my friends. The memories are already being directed to the back of my mind, unimportant in the face of what happened.

My anger has yet to fade, but the resignation is creeping in, battling it away. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Phoenix wasn't exactly the Mecca for the queer community, but there were place I could go to just be, without worrying.

Places like that were nonexistent here. It was strange considering the proximity to Seattle. I turn to Edward, taking him in. I couldn't believe he'd followed us here tonight, but I was immensely glad he did. It made it forgivable.

I suddenly very sure that Edward didn't dislike me, perhaps even the opposite, but I couldn't be sure. I hope it's even a fraction of what I feel for him.

"Honestly," I say, getting his attention. "I'm not hungry."

"Even still," he says lightly. His anger has clearly ebbed. I'm not going to forget the all-encompassing rage he was in while we drove here. Anger wasn't enough to cover it. He looked like a young god, terrible and unforgiving, but oh so beautiful. A little ashamed, I stowed the memory away for later. "I'd feel better if you had something to eat."

With that he escorts me in. The restaurant is less than half full, emptying out by the minute. The hostess, a bored looking woman in her early twenties just barely looks up.

"Table for two?" Edward asks in that same silken voice. RIP, I thought wryly, watching the hostess's entire demeanor change. She was beautiful, smiling at him coyly. I understood entirely, the effect he had on people. I sigh softly, but only Edward glances at me.

I can't help but wonder what she thinks, what this strange interaction looks like to others. It feels like a date, but I won't let myself get caught up in a daydream. While I'm pretty sure Edward isn't straight, I just couldn't say, not for sure.

She welcomes us—well, Edward at least, warmly, batting her long lashes. I feel a spark of something burst through my chest. It takes a minute to identify it, but it suddenly occurs to me that's it's jealousy. I don't like the way she's looking at him, predatory in a way.

We're led to a family size table in the middle of the floor, but Edward stops me just before I'm about to sit.

"Perhaps a booth?" he asks in that same charming, silken voice. I try not to let my jaw drop when I see him smoothly hand her a tip. I didn't know people did that in real life.

"Sure," she says, a little dazed. She takes us to a booth in the back, where the lighting is a little dimmer, and candles dot the table. "Better?"

"Much," Edward says, giving her a brilliant smile. RIP, I thought, more amused than jealous now. How she was going to function after that was beyond me.

"You shouldn't do that to people," I say, a weak attempt at a joke. "It's hardly fair." Edward seems puzzled.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them," I explain. I can feel the heat rise up in my cheeks, blotchy and spreading across my face. "She's probably freaking out in the kitchen right now." Edward tilts his head, curious.

"Come on," I say, more than a little embarrassed. "You have to know the effect you have on people."

"I dazzle them," he says, like's he's turning this new information over in his head. He had to know what he looks like, right? Was he fucking with me?

"Do I dazzle you?" Definitely fucking with me then. I nod, too embarrassed for words. Besides, I think that the red on my face can speak for me.

Thankfully, to save me from my perpetual embarrassment, the server came out, a confident smile on her face. She looks between the both of us and her smile widens, like a satisfied cat. She tosses her hair back and pulls out a notepad.

"Hi boys," she purrs. Then she notices my shirt. I force myself to keep a straight face when her smile falters, but she doubles back, focusing her attention on Edward. "What can I get started for you?"

"Beau?" Edward asks, nodding at me. The waitress looks at me, plastering on a fake smile.

"A coke?" I don't mean it to come out a question. She jots that down and turns to Edward, pouting her glossy lips.

"Two cokes," he says. With an extra warm smile, she flounces off, promising to get out orders out quickly. Edward stares at me.

"What?" Suddenly, I'm self-conscious, of my stupid tee, my dumb flannel, my messy hair. It's getting too long, almost shaggy. I definitely didn't want to walk around with a mullet.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, eyes locked on my face.

"Fine," I say, a little weirded out by his intensity.

"You're not dizzy, cold…?"

"Should I be?" Edward laughs then, low and musical.

"I'm waiting for you to go into shock," he explains. He smiles at me crookedly, and I swallow hard. Jesus fucking Christ.

"Nope," I say lightly. "All good in the hood." Please, god, let me get through this non-date with saying anything else colossally stupid. "I've always been good at repressing the bad shit."

"Either way, I'd feel better if you had some sugar and food in you." As if on cue, our waitress comes back, baring our drinks and a basket of breadsticks.

"Ready to order?" she asks Edward. Clearly, she was an efficient person. No time wasted.

Edward gestures for me to go first, and I panic a little, scanning the menu hastily. I pick the first appetizing dish.

"I'll do the mushroom ravioli," I say. She turns to Edward, but he shakes his head. An ignored flirting attempt later, she leaves us, a disappointed smile on her face.

"Hey, was your sister okay?" I ask suddenly. Bella had hijacked my train of thought as I was scanning the menu. Off-handedly, I wonder what she ordered.

"Just wasn't feeling well," he says. "Migraine, maybe."

"Fuck," I say sympathetically. "Tell her to feel better." Edward smiles at me, softer this time, fond.

"I will," he promises. He pushes my coke towards me, even going so far as to unwrap my straw. With a roll of my eyes, I grab it, taking a tentative sip. Suddenly, my thirst hits me hard and I drink deeply, gulping the soda down. Edward pushes the second coke to me just as I finish mine, and I take that too, grateful.

I shiver after draining it, muttering out a thanks. Edward frowns at me, and for a second, I think about how unfair it is that this doesn't do anything to diminish his beauty.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

"Just the cokes," I explain, shuddering.

"Where's your jacket?" I look around, before remembering suddenly I'd forgotten it in Bella's car. Or rather, Edward's.

"It's in the car," I say. "It was too hot on the drive up." Before I can even finish my sentence, Edward is shrugging out of his coat, handing it over. I flush entirely. Gingerly, I take it, slipping it on. Predictably, it's freezing, and my little theories come to the forefront of my mind again.

"Thanks," I say. It's not a bad fit; the length is good even if the shoulders are a little baggy. Edward nods, and I take stock of him, sans a layer. The white sweater he wears is snug, reminding me that his frame is athletic, like a young Olympian. The jacket smells amazing too. I hunch a little to burry my nose in the collar, sniffing deeply.

"Your shirt looks good," Edward says. For a wild moment, I think he means my tee shirt, a freebie from my first pride. Renee had taken me, and honestly, she'd had more fun than I did. I'd ended up ducking into a bookstore, checking out their pride display. Of course, by the time Renee had found me again, my arms were laden with books. "That color blue is lovely on you."

"Uh, thanks," I mumble, grabbing a breadstick to stuff in my mouth so I wouldn't have to speak. My hunger makes a sudden appearance then, and I gobble it down. Edward pushes the breadbasket towards me.

"Seriously, I'm good," I tell him. I'm okay for now, at least. "I'm not going into a shock."

"A normal person would," Edward says. He seems unsettled. "You're not even phased."

"Edward," I say, ignoring the thrill that runs up my spine when I say his name. "I'm a gay kid in public school. I deal with shit like this all the time."

"You shouldn't have to," Edward says, suddenly angry again. I swallow, my throat working as I try to process. He's angry on my behalf. It's… alluring.

"Besides," I say hastily. "I feel very safe with you." The admission shocks us both, and for a second, we both stare at each other. Inwardly, I pray that god, any god, will do something to shut me the hell up. That was a pretty intense thing to say. His frown grows and he shakes his head.

"This is more complicated than I'd planned," he says quietly. I take another breadstick, if only to have something to do with my hands, and watch him. My questions are poised at the tip of my tongue, and I wonder how he'd react.

"Usually," I start, testing the waters. "You're in a better mood when your eyes are light."

"What?" He stared at me, startled.

"When your eyes are dark," I explain. "You're pissy—I expect it then. I have a theory about it."

"Theories, huh?" Edward asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well." I make a helpless gesture with my hands. The waitress comes back then, dropping off my food and asking Edward if he needed anything, anything at all. He told her no, but asked for more soda. Disappointed again, she left.

"You were saying?" Edward turns back to me.

"I'll tell you," I say slowly. "If…"

"You have conditions?"

"I have questions," I tell him, a little defensive. Edward nods, his face smooth.

"Of course." We're given fresh drinks and I unwrap my silverware, playing with the fork.

"Go on," he says, voice hard. Jesus.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?" This was the easiest question. Edward shakes his head.

"Pass," he says, voice flat.

"That's the easiest one," I protest. Edward looks at me from under his lashes and I force myself to breathe normally.

"Pass," he repeats. Frustrated, I take a moment to eat, taking a few bites and a swallow of my drink.

"Fine," I say curtly, glaring at him. "Let's say… hypothetically, obviously… that someone could, fuck, I don't know, read people thoughts?" This was another idea that I'd been playing around with. Sometimes, it was unnatural the way Edward knew things.

"With some exceptions," he adds, jovial now. "Hypothetically."

"Okay," I say, eager to keep him talking. "How does it work? What are the limitations? How could you… find someone, if they were in trouble maybe?"

Edward sighs, pursing his lips.

"Well, let's say someone," he starts.

"Call him Joe," I offer to put him at ease. Edward smiles wryly at me, so I count that as a win.

"Joe, then," he agrees. "If Joe was paying attention, it wouldn't be as hard as you think." He rolls his eyes then, shaking his head. "Only you could get in trouble in a town this size."

"Still hypothetical," I remind him sharply. He laughs, smiling warmly. It extends up to his eyes, and I have to fight to keep ahold of my anger.

"Forgive me," he says. "Let's call you John."

"Oh, fuck you," I say, but there no bite behind it "How'd you know? Seriously."

Edward deliberates, clearly torn. I lean towards him, eager for him to trust me, to confide in me.

"You can tell me," I promise. Unconsciously, I reach for his hand, but it pulls it away.

"I don't think I have a choice," he says. "You're very observant—much more than I gave you credit for."

"I thought you were always right."

"Not anymore," he says. "I'm wrong about a lot of things, apparently. Take you, for example. You're not just a magnet for accidents, you're a beacon for trouble. If there's anything remotely dangerous in a ten-mile radius, it'll find you."

"You're including yourself in that," I guess.

"Unequivocally." I reach for his hand again, ignoring when he flinches back a little. His skin is cold, hard like stone. I stroke my thumb over his knuckles.

"Thank you," I say sincerely. "That's twice now."

"Let's not go for three," he says, face softening. I sigh, pressing my lips in a thin line. He takes his hand back, but leans in closer. Unconsciously, I follow his lead.

"I followed you," he says, his words coming out in a rush. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before. It's much harder than I anticipated, but that's probably just you. Regular people seem to get through the day just fine."

It's creepy. I recognize that it's creepy. However, I'm thrilled. A rush of pleasure breaks over me and I smile. Edward stares, confused.

"Maybe my number was up the first time," I say casually, popping another of ravioli into my mouth. I chew carefully, swallowing. "With the van I mean. Maybe you're just playing god now."

"Your number was up the moment I met you," he says heavily. A burst of cold fear rushes through me, but it's quickly drowned out. Edward means to keep me safe, I know this. I've known this for a while now.

"So, how'd you do it?" I ask. "The finding me, I mean."

"You eat, I'll talk," he says, looking at my half eaten meal. Compliant, I take another bite, washing it down with the coke.

"It's sort of difficult," he explains. "I can usually find someone once I've heard them. I was keeping tabs on Jessica, not closely enough, obviously, so I didn't notice you had left. Then, I saw that were going to be checking out bookstores, so I drove around to the few of them, trying to find which one you'd gone into, but I couldn't, so I just drove around, searching random people's minds to see if they saw you."

He seems not to be talking to me so much as verbally processing. It occurs to me now that he must've been scared.

"Then sun set so I set out for you on foot," he continues. "And then—" He cuts off, clenching his fists and setting his jaw. A young Ares, I thought wildly, about to fly into battle.

"And then?" I prompt.

"I heard them," he says. "Those things they called you. I saw how they wanted to hurt you."

He leans even closer, moving so fast he startles me.

"You can't imagine how hard it was," he says. "For me to just take you and go. I should have dropped you off, but I would've gone back." We sit for a minute, quiet, as I mull over his words.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I nod. Edward simply drops a few bills on the table and gestures for me to follow. We get into the car, a sleek red sports car, decidedly not Edward. I wait until we hit the freeway to talk, but he beats me to it.

"Your turn," he says.

"Wait, I have more questions," I say. Edward drove recklessly, fast and careless, or it seems that way to me. It makes my stomach swoop.

"Just one," he concedes.

"You said you knew I didn't go into any of the stores," I preface. "But how?" Edward keeps his eyes on the road, but I don't let him avoid it.

"Fine," he says, after a minute of pestering. "I followed your scent." What do you fuck do you say to that? Hope I smell good? Sorry I reek?

"There's another one you didn't answer," I say, shifting gears. He gives me a disappointed look but gestures for me to continue. "How does the mind reading work?" I prattle off all my related questions and hope he doesn't call me in cheating. He does.

"It's just me," he says. I hide a grin at his willingness to answer. "I have to be close though, in the beginning. Once I'm more familiar, my range extends."

"Why not me?" I ask. "And who are the other exceptions?"

"Bella," he says. "One of the few I've found. I know why I can't with her, but you… you're a mystery."

"What's with her?" I ask. "She's… normal, right?"

"She's far from normal." He says it like a joke, a worried frown on his face. "Either way, the closest I can explain is that I only get FM, and you run on AM."

"There's something wrong with my mind?" I ask, suddenly worried. Edward laughs, genuine and bright.

"I hear voices in my head, and you're worried there's something wrong with you," he snarks. "I'm not actually sure, though. Anyways, it's my turn to ask."

I look anywhere but him, hesitant. I glimpse the speedometer and yelp, flattening myself against the seat.

"Holy fuck!" I cry. "Slow down!"

"What?" he asks, clearly startled. It doesn't slow him any.

"You're driving way too fast!" I yelp. Everything outside is only an inky blur.

"Relax," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Slow the fuck down," I command, trying to channel my inner Charlie. Miraculously, Edward does slow, letting the needle dip back down towards the speed limit.

"I hate driving slow," he grumbles. I let out a derisive snort. "Your theory?"

"You're not going to like it," I warn him.

"Go on," he says, almost gentle.

"Last Saturday," I start. "We went down to La Push, and we were talking to the local kids, and I ran into an old family friend, Jake. His dad—my godfather, actually—is a Quileute elder. Jake was just telling me some of their legends, you know, just scary stories. There was one about… vampires." My voice peters out enough that I can barely hear myself.

"It made you think of me," Edward says, the absolute picture of calm.

"He… mentioned your family," I explain. "Earlier, some kid said your family didn't come to La Push, and Bella sort of freaked. I wanted to know why, so I got him to tell me. He just thought it was a dumb superstition. He didn't think anything of it."

Edward laughs, a low, hollow sound. I worry my lip, staring out the window.

"How'd you get him to tell you?" Edward asks, still staring straight ahead. I shrug.

"He's an extrovert," I reason. "He likes to have an audience. He's good at the story telling."

"What did you do after that?" he prompts.

"Research," I say simply, thinking of my countless Wikipedia spirals. "But nothing fit. There were so many conflicting mythologies. Then I sort of decided…"

"What?"

"I decided it didn't matter," I whisper. There was a beat of silence.

"It doesn't matter," Edward repeated, incredulous.

"It doesn't matter to me what you are," I tell him resolutely. Saying this out loud was strange, but it filled me in a way I'd never felt before. I was warm all through my body, every part of me.

"You don't care if I'm a monster?" he asks mockingly, very nearly cruel. "If I'm not human?"

"No." He didn't say anything, silently fuming as he drove. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I told you it was… well."

"Tell me what you're thinking," he demands. "I'd rather know, even if it's entirely insane."

"So, I'm wrong?" I challenge.

"You said 'it doesn't matter'," he clarifies through gritted teeth.

"I'm… right?" I didn't know what to think and I swallow, suddenly uncertain.

"Does it matter?" he challenges me. I suck in a deep breath. I didn't know how to navigate his feelings, to soothe him.

"Not really," I say frankly. "I am curious, though." Edward deflates a little, grip loosening on the steering wheel. Resigned, I realize.

"What would you like to know?"

"How old are you?"

"17."

"And how long have you been 17?"

"A while," he says, mouth twitching. I grin, pleased he's answering again. I want to earn his trust so badly, prove myself somehow.

"Okay, don't laugh, but," I search for the words. "How can you come out during the daytime?"

"Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth," he answers, but he hesitates, frowning a little. "I can't sleep."

"At all?"

"Never." For a moment, he looks at me, and I lose myself in the molten gold of his eyes. It's Edward who breaks eye contact first.

"What about the most important question?" he asks softly, almost fearfully. It feels like were teetering on an edge, but I can't describe it. What he says now matter, whether he'll let me in or not. He continues when he realizes I'm waiting on him to fill in the blank. "My diet?"

"Well, I have theories about that too…" I mutter, twisting my fingers. He tells me to go on.

"Jake said," I start. "You don't hurt people. That you weren't supposed to be dangerous because you hunted animals. Is that true?"

"He told you we weren't dangerous?" Edward asks, ignoring my question.

"You weren't supposed to be," I clarify. "The Quileute's didn't want you on their land either way, just in case."

"They have a long memory," he sighs. It was as good as a yes in my book. "Don't get complacent. We're plenty dangerous. Just because we try to be good doesn't mean we always are. Everyone once in a while, we make mistakes."

I hear the implication loud and clear, and my breath hitches painfully in my throat. "This is a mistake? You being here with me?"

"Extremely." I felt cold, the warmth from earlier dissipating. Desperate to bring it back, I implore him to continue, to tell me more.

"What other questions do you have?"

"Why?" I ask. "Why hunt animals instead of humans?" Edward looks at me then, a flash of hurt flickering across his face before it goes impassive again.

"I don't want to be a monster." I hold onto his words dearly, and I know in my heart, this is right, that him and I together is right. My heart aches for him ferociously.

"They don't sustain you," I guess. "Animals."

"I don't know," he admits. "It's like living on the bare minimum, tofu and soy milk. We call it vegetarianism. It's not perfect, but it works well enough. Sometimes, though, it's incredibly hard to resist.

"Now, you mean?" I ask. "Me?"

"Yes," he sighs, closing his eyes. Somehow, his driving remains perfect.

"You're not hungry now," I guess. "Your eyes are light and you've been pretty decent. I know I can be an asshole when I'm hungry, so I assumed it was the same."

"Observant."

"That's where you were these past few days," I guess, trying to pry more than one-word answers out of him. "Hunting."

"Yes," he says. "Apparently, I was very annoying, according to Emmett. I didn't want to leave, but I can't be around you when I'm thirsty."

"Why didn't you want to leave?" I ask.

"I… I don't like to be away from you," he admits softly. "It makes me anxious. I don't know if you're okay or not. I came back after three days."

"What? Then why weren't you in school?" I ask. "You clearly weren't sick, or… can you get sick?"

"No, I can't," he says. "I'll show you sometime. Why I couldn't come to school."

"Why didn't you call?" I ask. "You could've gotten my number from your sister."

"Why? I knew you were safe." I'm surprised he doesn't understand why. Surely, he has to know how I feel. Anyone can see it.

"I was worried about you," I explain. Edward's features pinch up like I've said something wrong and he groans.

"This is wrong," he says. "Beau, I don't want you to be miserable. I don't want you to feel that way about me. It's not safe. I'm dangerous."

"I can't help how I feel," I say, petulant.

"Try," he growls.

"It's too late," I declare. "The damage is done."

"Never say that!" he snarls. It's wholly animalistic, nothing human about it. I can't help my flinch. To my horror, a lump rises up in my throat. I swallow it back fiercely, but my eyes burn. Suddenly, I'm furious. I am not a little boy, and my feelings are my own. It's none of his goddamn concern who I can and can't love.

"Beau, what are you thinking?" he asks. I can't respond, I'm so mad. I'm shaking with it and angry tears threaten to burn down my face. "Are you crying?"

"No!" I snarl right back with enough ferocity to make Edward flinch. There's a sick satisfaction that comes with that. I force myself to breathe, to calm down.

"Beau," he says again, even softer. "I'm sorry." He means it; I can hear the sincerity ringing in his words, and it's not just for now, for upsetting me. "Tell me something?"

"What?" my tone is curt, and I try to reign myself in.

"What were you thinking?" he asks. "Before I came to get you I mean? The look on your face… I didn't understand at all."

"I was trying to remember how to throw a punch without breaking my hand," I explain, and my anger boils over again. I let it this time, let the hate for those men roll over me.

"You were going to fight them?" Edward asks, floored. "Why wouldn't you run?"

"I'm too uncoordinated," I say. "I would have fallen. Anyways, I know how to fight dirty. My elbows and knees are pretty bony."

"Maybe I am playing god trying to keep you alive," he says, sounding a little awed. I can't help but bark out a laugh.

"Are you going to be there tomorrow?" I demand.

"I'll be there," he promises. "I'll even save you a seat." We're parked outside my house, but I don't want to get out. For some reason, I feel like tonight will dissolve, like everything was a dream.

"Promise me," I say, turning to face him.

"I promise," he says. I feel better, now that there's the promise of seeing him tomorrow. I shrug out of his jacket, handing it over.

"You need it," he tries to pass it back but I shake my head.

"It's pretty obviously not mine," I say. "Charlie would notice."

"Right," he says, grinning now. Jesus, talk about emotional whiplash. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nod, climbing out of car, praying I don't trip. Miraculously, I make it my front porch without losing any coordination. I watch him drive away, the sleek red car disappearing down the dark street. Part of me still feels like I'm dreaming.

Dream or not, I'm already eager to see him tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay, now that the mammoth update is over, let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, we're going to delve in a little bit into Bella's powers! Enjoy!**

**Bella**

When I was very young, maybe four or five, I had crept into my dad's office while he was at work and went through his books. I was just learning to read, and most of the words intimidated me, but sometimes there were pictures and I liked those. There was one in particular I kept coming back to.

I didn't look at it because I liked it. In fact, it scared the ever-living fuck out of me, but I kept coming to look at it, to feel the visceral rush of fear every time I opened the book.

The dreams began shortly after that.

I dreamt of the picture, a child in a Victorian gown standing next a hulking, snarling beast. It was a mishmash of animal features, snouts, fangs, claws all thrown together horrifyingly. I dreamt of the creature, gave it glowing yellow eyes and a deep, empty voice. The dream would be the same every night.

I would stand at the end of a dark, narrow hallway, with the beast at the other end. It would make its way slowly towards me, whispering "let me out". It would move faster and faster, scream louder and louder until I jolted awake to find everything I owned swirling around my head, a furious gale whipping everything around, with me at the center of my own storm.

My parents would have to fight their way in, which said a lot about the winds, considering vampire speed and strength. Sometimes, Emmett would hurl himself to me, or Jasper would try and talk me down, but nothing worked. They simply had to stand there and let me tire myself out.

I would drop with exhaustion and pain, agony so fierce I couldn't even cry. We moved so much during the two years this happened, that Dad started sedating me before bed. They'd begun their search then, for someone like me.

Eventually, when I was nine, they'd found someone, an old woman who'd agreed to meet with Dad. She'd given him a grimoire, a book of spells to help me focus my magic. Apparently, letting it flow out of me hurt me. It took over and robbed me of my control.

Once I'd finally began to settle, I'd sort of stopped using magic. In fact, I'd only done one spell in the eight years since I'd gotten the grimoire; I'd set up a barrier so no vampire could cross my threshold without my permission. I guessed that's where the myth came from.

Now, though, I'd done more magic in the past three months than I had in almost a decade. Every part of me ached. Mom ended up dropping Jess and Angela back home when they brought me back. I can't remember too much, but I remember everything that happened to Beau in crystal clarity.

Alice had held me in her thin arms, and we'd explained to Dad what happened. Apparently, she'd tried to reach me too, to warn me, but she couldn't get a hold of me.

"Sweetheart," dad says, stroking back my hair. I'm laid up on the couch, propped up with a dozen pillows and drowning in blankets. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper hover over me anxiously, but there's nothing they can do. Dad makes me take a few Advil, helping me gulp down some water.

When Mom gets back, she settles behind me, letting me lean against her and press my forehead to her cool skin.

By the time Eds gets home, I'm well enough to take myself back into my own room, burrow in my sheets and blankets. I'm scrolling absently through twitter, too tired to make myself do any homework. Maybe one of my siblings will feel bad enough for me and just do it. I'm guessing it'll be Jasper.

"Bella?" Eds' soft voice gets my attention and I tell him to come in. "How're you feeling?" he asks, sitting next to me and brushing my hair off my forehead.

"I've been better," I say wryly, sitting up. "How was your date?"

"Please don't call it that," he tells me, but there's a smile on his face. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to find Beau," he explains. "For using your magic. I know you don't like to."

"Why were you there?" I ask, suspicious. "It was weird."

"I…" I grimace, appalled.

"Jesus Christ, are you stalking him!" I demand. Edward leaps up, standing stock still in the center of my room. "Edward!"

"I can't…" there's a pained expression that crosses onto his face. "I feel like I've lost complete control. I can't think about anything else. I worry constantly if I can't have him right there in front of me. I've never felt like this before."

"Haven't you had crushes before?" I ask, biting my lip to keep from smiling. He looks deeply uncomfortable. "Maybe when you were human?"

"I didn't even know liking boys was an option," he says. "I learned it was much later, but I never gave it another thought. There was no one until now."

"Intense," I mutter. "How's he doing?"

"Fine," Edward says tersely, looking even more pained. "He's completely fine. Cool as can be."

"Did…" I blink at him, stunned. "Did you tell him?"

"He guessed," Edward corrects. "Or he learned it."

"Learned it from where?" Edward shakes his head, beyond it. I frown at him.

"Are you going to be creepy and hang around outside his house all night?" I tease, but I'm sort of worried he will. I've never seen him so out of control. Usually, he's the calm, rational one. Edward shoots me a particularly guilty look.

"Jesus, get a hold of yourself," I tell him.

"Are you alright?" he demands harshly. He instantly softens, deflating and sinking onto his knees. I try not to roll my eyes, reminding myself this was the first time in a hundred-some years he's ever had feelings for anyone.

"Hey, buddy," I say awkwardly, patting his head. "It'll be okay. Just try not to be so creepy. How'd he take the nerdferatu thing?"

"Don't even joke about that," comes the muffled reply from where Eds has his head buried. He sighs, straightening up.

"I need to talk to Carlisle," he says. "Get some rest."

"Why do you only have your crazy-person meltdowns around me?" I tease. Edward gives me a strained smile.

"Eventually you'll forget," he says. "You won't be able to lord them over me forever."

"Don't think I won't try," I say, secretly pleased that he trusted me. He rushes over, pressing a swift kiss to my temple and rushes back out, presumably to corner Dad. I settle back in my bed, pulling my phone out to text Beau.

BELLA: Hey, everything good? Did you get back alright?

I flip over to Instagram, scrolling through while I wait for a response.

BEAU: he told you what happened, then?

BELLA: yeah. You okay?

BEAU: I'm alright. What about you? Are you okay, what happened?

BELLA: Food poisoning. I don't recommend the spaghetti and meatballs

BEAU: noted. Hope you feel better.

BELLA: Thanks! Good night!

BEAU: Night.

Beau might be privy to the vampire nonsense, but I didn't want to explain the magic stuff right now. I wasn't sure what he'd think. Slowly, sleep claims me as I mull over what to say to Beau tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke a few minutes before my alarm. Groaning, I force myself up to get ready for school. Downstairs, Mom has breakfast waiting, oatmeal and fruit. I pick at it, still feeling strange from yesterday. It'll be a while before I work up an appetite.

"You owe me," Jasper says, sliding into the seat next to mine with a stack of papers.

"Yipee-kiyay, cowboy," I tell him. "I'm mighty thankful."

"Then do me a favor," he says, playing along and pouring on the southern drawl. "Pick my wife's anniversary gift for me, would ya, sugar? So she doesn't see it coming?"

I laugh, agreeing, Jasper sends me a smile back, relaxing back in his seat. Emmett comes over, sitting heavily on the other side of me. I grimace.

"Mom'll kill you if you smash another chair," I tell him. He rolls his eyes, leaning in to ruffle my hair.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. How do you feel?" he asks, adopting a rare serious look. I shrug. Rose comes to join us, wrapping her arms around Emmett's shoulders and hooking her chin over his shoulder.

"Hey, sweetheart," she says.

"I'm okay," I tell them. "Seriously, I'll be fine."

"Bella's right." Alice's voice startles me as she suddenly appears besides me. "Today is going to be a very good day."

"Where's the boy?" I ask, and instantly Rosalie scowls.

"He went ahead," she says sourly. "We're taking my car today."

"He went to go pick up Beau?" I ask, surprised. Jasper nods, leaning back. His ease is fake, I can tell. He's just as worried as Rose is. Emmett looks thoughtful.

"Maybe he'll loosen up now that he has a boyfriend," he says. "Beau could be cool."

"You'd love him," I promise. "Surprisingly, you guys have a lot of common."

Emmett's answering smile is wicked, which worries me a little. Before anyone has a chance to say anything else, Rose is back, hurrying us along. I squeeze into the back of her shiny black beemer, taking one of the window seats.

Alice is particularly spacey, concentrating hard on the future. Jasper as to practically carry her out of the car.

By second period, the news that my brother and Beau are dating has officially broken. It's all anyone can talk about. Apparently, after his and Jess's shared calc class, Jess told everyone she knew that they were together. By the time history rolls around, I'm eager.

"Hey lovebird," I say quietly as Beau takes his seat next to me.

"Hey," he says, a smile on his face.

"So, what's the actual deal?" I ask. "Or we can talk about something else if you want." Beau shrugs, looking thoughtful.

"I can't tell how he feels about me," he admits finally.

"Are you serious?" I ask, incredulous. Beau nods, a warm flush on his face.

"Well, he likes you, bud," I tell him. "A lot. He had a weird mental breakdown about it last night in the middle of my room."

"He doesn't think I should be with him," Beau admits. I frown, considering. Of course Edward would say that, even if he wanted the exact opposite. "He told me it was a mistake."

"He really does like you," I promise. "Way more than that, even."

Beau perks up, a surprised but pleased smile spreading over his face. I shake my head at him, laughing softly.

"Okay, enough of my boy drama," Beau says. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I'm suddenly thankful my skin is too dark to betray my embarrassment.

"You ever figure out who you're taking to prom?" he asks. "I could give you Jake's number. I noticed you guys were close."

"Hush," I say, embarrassed. "Class is starting."

We didn't talk much after that, but soft smiling gracing Beau's face didn't fade. I sigh softly; I'm happy for them, but I can't help wanting what they have. Beau looks so undeniably in love, it hurt to watch him. Not to mention my brother, who for the first time in his life gave up his rigid control and just allowed himself to be.

We part way outside the history department, Beau waving as I set off for calc. Rose and Jas are already there, having a furious, near silent conversation. They stop the second I come in, Rose plastering a brittle smile on her face.

"How was history?" Jas asks. I deliberate, wondering whether to lie or not.

"He knows," I say finally, looking down. "It's not either of their faults though." Rose's smile—if you could even call it that—turns to a hellish snarl. "Look human!" She drops her head, letting her golden hair obscure her face while she tried to force herself to be normal. Jas looks thoughtful.

"This…" he says slowly, frown growing on his face. "Is going to end badly."

"No, it's not," I argue contritely. "Alice saw that Beau would… you know, join the family."

"The future can fluctuate," Jas tells me logically. "It's my job to keep Alice frown drowning in it." I realize he didn't mean the visions. I turn back to my folder, pulling out my latest set of notes. Everything was so precarious right now, but there was nothing I could do. I felt so terribly helpless.

At lunch, Beau goes to sit with my brother and all our table can do is gossip. The news that Edward Cullen is gay spreads like wildfire. I glare icily at Lauren and Tyler, the most likely to say something stupid.

"I guess this is why he wouldn't date of any of us," Lauren says with a little laugh. I purse my lips, just daring her to go on. "Fucking chill, Bella. It's 2019. No one cares. We were just surprised." I look away, surprised and embarrassed. I'd seriously misjudged her, and I promise myself not to do it again.

"Sorry," I mumble. "Just… tired."

"You're feeling better though, right?" Angela asks, wrapping her arm around me. I lean into her, thankful.

"God, that was not pretty," I say. Angela pets my hair kindly, and I look over to my brother and Beau. I watch, bewildered, as he takes a bite of pizza, gulping down almost as well as a regular human. I stifle a laugh; he's going to have to cough that up later, like a cat with a hairball.

"So, you guys got dresses?" Lauren asks, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. Jess perks up, whipping out her phone to show off the pictures. Jokingly, I try to pass it over to Mike. Predictably, Jess shrieks with laughter and demands he not look. It sets me at ease.

The rest of lunch is normal. We talk about prom, dishing about dresses and shoes. I offer to have Rosalie come help us get ready, to do our hair and makeup. It's a pretty well received suggestion. Jess, Angela, Lauren, and I huddle over Jess's phone, scrolling through her pinterest, looking for hair ideas.

"Okay, so the only ones who don't have dates are Bella and Angela," Lauren says. "Tyler and I are going together and Jess and Mike are together, so, duh, but I don't know about you guys."

"Maybe Eric Yorkie for Angela?" Jess suggests. I sneak a peek at him, on the other end of our lunch table. He and the guys were busy watching some video. Eric was nice, I guess, but Angela deserves way better.

"I didn't think he was into me," Angela confesses softly. "Besides, I was sort of hoping…"

"Ben," Jess and I sigh in unison. Ben Cheney is Angela's long-time crush. He's super sweet, if a little bland. The only issue? He's an entire head shorter than Angela. It would be a total waste of heels.

"Ew, come on Angela, you can do better," Lauren says. "Let me hook you up with a college guy!"

"No way!" Angela protests. While they go back and forth, I chance a look at my siblings. Beau and Edward are leaning towards each other, deep in conversation. I doubt they'd notice if a bomb went off in here. Alice is watching them in rapt attention, her tiny rosebud mouth pulled into a tight frown.

Rosalie still looks murderous, which can only end in Eddie's dismemberment. It's happened once before, when I was in elementary school. Edward had royally pissed her off and she'd launched herself at him, ripping his arms off while Emmett held him down. I couldn't even remember what he's done, but whatever it was, this was colossally worse.

Out of everyone, Jasper looks the most relaxed. It's weird, considering he'd been Team Kill My Friend, but he looks entirely at ease with the situation. Even Emmett looks a little worried, although I'm pretty sure it's because he thinks Edward's about to lose him arms and legs right here, right now.

"Bella!" Lauren snaps her fingers in my face, jolting me back to the conversation. "Pay attention!"

"Shit, sorry, just—"

"Never mind! We still need to figure out your date situation," she says. Jess scrolls through her contacts, pointing out guys she knew were single. I couldn't bring myself to be interested in any one of them, even the cute, nice ones.

"She's still hung up on that kid from La Push, right?" Lauren teases, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Thankfully, Angela comes to my rescue. "She's depressed she never got his number." Okay, damn, maybe not.

"Beau knew him, right?" Jess points out. I roll my eyes.

"I just thought he was cute!" I protest. "I didn't catch feelings or anything."

Thankfully, the bell rings, saving me from having to explain myself. I hurry to my next class, forcing myself to pay attention. Instead, I keep thinking back to Beau and my brother, about my family's concerns. Alice had looked scared. I can't shake the image from my head.

**A/N: Oh, to a be a teenager balancing normal life and supernatural life. See you guys next week and let me know what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey gang! Sorry about the late update, but in my defense, yesterday was my birthday. Man, these Beau Chapters really run away with me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Beau**

To my surprise—and great relief—Edward comes to pick me up for school the next day as well. He doesn't stop asking questions though, and they turn out to be the most inane questions.

"What's in your CD player right now?" Edward asks as we pull into the school parking lot. I shoot him a look. "Well?"

"People don't use CD players anymore," I tell him, raising my eyebrows. "You have a human sister; you should know that."

"Forgive me," he says, hurrying out to get the door for me. It makes me feel funny every time he does, a jolt of warmth every time he anticipates my needs. "What music are you currently listening to, on whichever device you deem era-appropriate."

I can't help but laugh. I'm silent for a second, embarrassed. Honestly, I'd made a playlist last night, when counting sheep had failed me. It seems too sappy to show him, but I can't resist the way he's looking at me, entirely engaged, like my answer is the most important thing in the world.

"Uh, here," I say finally, passing him my phone. "I made it last night. The songs all make me think of you."

Edward scrolls through the playlist, expression inscrutable. He exits the app, passing the phone back to me.

"Follow me on Spotify," I joke weakly. Say something, please.

"I will," Edward says, though I can't tell if he's being serious or not. "Those songs make you think of me?"

"Yes," I say baldly. Embarrassed, I snatch the phone from him and shove it back into my pocket. "What do you listen to?"

"I'm a bit more traditional," Edward says. "My musical collection is in my library at home. I'll show you sometime."

I perk up at the mention of home. I'm so curious to know where Edward comes from, who his family is. I count it as a victory, celebrating silently.

"Favorite color?" he asks, walking me into school.

"It varies," I tell him truthfully. Sometimes, It's blue, like the brilliant sapphire of my mother's eyes. Other times, it's orange, like the desert sunset.

"Today," Edward amends, a wry little smile pulling up the corners of his lips.

"Today," I deliberate, thinking. "Brown."

"Brown?" Edward echoes clearly confused. I shake my head, gesturing out the window to the tree line.

"Sure," I say. "I miss brown. It's warm." Edward holds my gaze for a minute, a slow, genuine smile spreading over his face. We're standing outside my English classroom, and there's a collection of students watching us, but I can't bring myself to care.

"Yes," Edward says, fondness coloring his tone. "Brown is warm."

I cannot bring myself to pay attention in class, not even in trig, where Jess presses me for updates on my relationship. When that fails, she speculates about other prom prospects.

"Bella still needs a date," she hisses, as our teacher fumbles with the smartboard.

"What happened to basketball boy?" I ask, though I know. Jacob Black happened. I had to hand it to the kid; it hadn't taken him very long.

"Old news," she says. "I'm trying to set her up with Matt Sisk."

"Nice," I whisper back, non-committal. Jess goes back to her notes after that, and I leave myself to my thoughts. Bella and Jacob deserve each other, I think fondly. Both lovely, kind, wonderful people. I resolve to ask her about him.

Thinking of that potential relationship made me think of my own—not that it was a relationship, I couldn't quite define it. Edward had promised to take me out this weekend, to show me what he meant about the sun.

Yesterday, spending so much time with him, had been strange but exhilarating. He was so much more than I'd expected. He was flawed, yes, but he was wonderful. Kind and witty in a way I hadn't thought he could be.

Class ends and Jess and I split off, going to our respective classes. In third period, Bella's busy on her phone, a dreamy smile on her lips.

"Hey," I say, sliding into my desk.

"Hey," she returns, stowing her phone. Her smile goes amused and she grins wider. "How's the couple life treating you?" I blush, unable to help it, and sputter out my excuses, but Bella waves me off. "Just kidding."

"Um," I start, torn by the urge to talk about it and to hoard these precious memories. "He asked me out for tomorrow."

"I know," Bella says. Though her face is kind, encouraging, there's something strange about her voice, almost fearful. It occurs to me then that her family knows that I know. They must see me as a risk. I swear to myself I won't be, if it means protecting the people I love.

We don't speak again the rest of the period, but I mull over my last thought. Did I love Edward? Of course I did, I could admit that—perhaps not to him, but to myself at least. About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how potent that part might be—that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Edward peppers me with questions every chance he gets, in the halls between class and especially at lunch.

"What's your favorite gemstone?" he asks, sitting across from me, blatantly not eating anything. To my left are my friends, alternating between gossiping about prom and me. Bella seems distracted, a slight frown marring her expression. To my right are the Cullen's, keeping up their human charade mechanically and watching us with great interest. I look back at Edward, unsure, but I get caught up in his eyes. They gleam amber or golden.

"Topaz," I blurt out, immediately regretting it. Edward quirks an eyebrow at my strange reaction, but I'm really not about to embarrass myself further. Still, he needles me about it all the way to biology, and I sigh, giving in when I realize embarrassment is imminent. I'd love a chance to fluster him for a change, but he's unshakeable.

"It's the color of your eyes," I admit, decidedly not looking at him. "If you'd asked me two weeks ago, I would've said onyx." Even I'm surprised by my honesty. Thankfully, we're just watching a movie this period, so I take the time to collect myself in the darkness.

The questions go on and on, all the way through dropping me off. We sit in the car, the Q and A going strong, before Edward stops.

"Done for the day?" I tease. Edward smirks—Christ—and shakes his head.

"Not even close," he says. "But unless you want to tell your father about me—"

"Shit!" I swear, fumbling out of the car. "Charlie!" It wasn't that I was ashamed of either, or even breaking any rules, but Charlie knowing I was gay in theory was very different to knowing I was gay in practice. I didn't want to test him in front of Edward.

"My turn to ask the questions tomorrow?" I ask, but Edward shakes his head. Suddenly, his expression turns stony.

"What?"

"Another complication," he mutters. "Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm driving!" I call out as he backs out of the driveway. I watch him go, just as it begins to drizzle a little. There are two cars coming at my house, one, the cruiser, and two, an older truck I don't recognize. I do, however, recognize the driver.

"Hey, Jake," I greet him from the safety of the porch. Charlie helps Billy out, pushing him up the slick driveway.

"Dude!" he says, eagerly capturing my hand in a series of movements I'm not familiar with. I grin sheepishly at him, but Jake waves me off, unconcerned.

"Billy and Jake stopped by to watch the game," Charlie explains on this way in. "Mind ordering some pizza's?"

"Sure, dad," I say. Billy's looking at me with a frown, scrutinizing me hard. I recall the legends Jake told me, but I also recall his disbelief. Could Billy believe in the very legends his son scorns? The answer is plain on his face.

Yes, he could.

The night goes on awkwardly, and I mostly try to just talk to Jake. He's great, dispelling the paranoia from my mind, at least for a little while. I even go so far as to tease him about Bella, but he's good at dodging and evading.

Thankfully, the Black's head out around eleven, and Charlie calls it a night. Enjoying the quiet, I clean up the kitchen, dumping the boxes in the recycling. Four grown men—well, nearly—could demolish a lot of pizza.

I fall into a restless sleep, thinking about what Edward would be doing. I wonder what's it like, to live with no sleep. Might be peaceful, a respite from the vivid, confusing dreams that plague me. Either way, Edward had said he'd be hunting with Alice tonight. Apparently, she was the most supportive vampire.

It thrilled me to even think the word, a rush of exhilaration and perhaps a little fear coursing up my spine. Adrenaline kept me awake, and worse, sent my blood pooling south. I bit my lip, forcing myself to think of anything but. Thankfully, sleep claimed me a little after.

The next morning, I woke before my alarm. The house was silent; clearly Charlie had already gone fishing. I snort softly at the thought. Despite the early hour, I rush through my routine, gulping back a bowl a bowl of cereal. After, I scrub my teeth hard and wash my face again, just for good measure. After a moment of deliberation, I dig out the cologne Renee had given me, dabbing some on.

Edward wouldn't tell me what we're supposed to do, but I knew we'd be outside, so I throw on a white button up and a pair of jeans. I scramble for my phone, checking the weather. It's a little cold, so I throw a sweater on overtop.

My hair is impossible, so I rake my hands through it, trying to give it an artful tousle. It comes out looking like a tornado had blown through it. Groaning, I flatten it down. My phone chimes: a text from Edward. Oddly enough, it's the first text I'd ever received from him.

EDWARD: Here.

Not really romantic, but I can't help myself and I take a screenshot. Sure enough, Edward is outside, standing almost out of view on the porch. I blush despite myself, a goofy grin overtaking my face. I rush downstairs, fumbling with the locks.

Edward is, as always, gorgeous. His hair does the artful tousle thing, I note. He laughs softly at the sight of me.

"What?" I ask, suddenly defensive.

"We match," he points out. Indeed, he's dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater, the collar of a white shirt peeking through. His clothes are nicer than mine, and he wears them better than I do, looking like a male model. I can't believe how lucky I am that he's here with me, out of everyone in the world. "We truly are a pair."

"This is most clichéd bullshit ever," I tell him, laughing a little. "Come on, Cheesy, I'm driving."

Edward laughs, soft and melodic, following me into the truck. I feel better in it, maybe the familiarity of my home turf. It makes me sit up a little taller, makes my chin jut out a little more. I turn on the radio, letting old eighties rock hits wash over us as we drive. Edward directs me in between questions, still random factoids, like he's planning to right the world's most boring biography on me.

I dive until the pavement ends, just like he told me. Still trusting him, I cut the engine and hop out. I stretch despite the short drive. The sun is starting to peek out, a fight between the light and the cloud coverage.

"So, now what?"

"And now, we hike," Edward answers easily. "It's only five miles and we have all day."

A five-mile hike for him might be nothing, but to me, through the woods, spells disaster. Still, determined not to embarrass myself, I follow him into the woods. The irony of the sentiment does not escape me.

Edward carries on with the questions, and I answer them, trying not to let my lack of stamina show in my voice. It must, because Edward cups my elbow, guiding me. My entire body reacts to his touch, heat searing through me. Can he tell? Can he hear my heart pounding?

We disappear deeper and deeper into the pathless woods. An hour in, I'm sweating, but Edward makes no sign of stopping. Half an hour after that, he stops to pull his sweater off and unbutton his shirt. immediately crashes.

I gawk at him, blood rushing through my body. It pools in my cheeks and much lower, starving my brain. Jesus Christ! He's gorgeous, tight muscle like marble, perfectly sculpted. A real-life Adonis. Still, we keep hiking.

"Do you see that light up there?" Edward asks after a few minutes. I squint, but all I see are trees.

"Should I?" I mutter, squinting harder.

"Maybe it's too soon for your eyes," he teases. I scoff.

"Time to visit the optometrist." We walk a little while longer before the trees start to thin and the sun breaks through. Sunlight filters through green leaves, casting dappled splotches of light on the grass. Entranced, I go on, stepping into the meadow.

It's beautiful, full of wildflowers, and their sweet, sunbaked smell fills my nose. I turn to Edward, to remark on the beauty of it all, or maybe just thank him, but he hangs back, still shrouded in the shade from the trees. He shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, and steps into the meadow.

Nothing in the world could've prepared me to see Edward in the sun. He's gorgeous anytime, but like this, shining like a multifaceted diamond, I am breathless. My lips part at the sight of him, the way he tilts his face up, the way it glitters. This is true beauty, I think wildly, my heart racing. Edward tilts his face back to me, eyes still shut.

Unable to help myself, I make my way to him, cautiously lifting my hand to his shining cheek. I cup it gently, stroking my thumb along his cheekbone.

"Do I scare you?" It's an odd question, but it's one he needs desperately answered. There's a note of sincerity to voice, fear and insecurity.

"No more than usual," I say lightly. "Is this okay?"

"You can't imagine how that feels," he sighs. Jesus. I let out a shuddering breath, letting my fingers trail down his neck and shoulder, all the way down his arm. He must anticipate that I'm going for his hand because he flips it, moving faster than anything has the right to.

"Sorry," he mumbles, opening his eyes. "It's too easy to be myself with you."

There's an ache in his voice and it fills me until I'm aching too, for more of him, for his words, his thoughts, everything. He asks me what I'm thinking and I tell him so.

"What are you afraid of?" This is the first time I've ever seen him vulnerable, scared himself.

"I just…" My heart's racing even faster and every part of me aches for him. I step closer despite myself. I can smell him, that strange, sweet smell that clings to him at all times. My lips part and I start to lean forward. It's uncontrolled, my body reacting faster than my mind. He's close enough to—

Suddenly, Edward is gone, and the impact of his departure sends me sprawling on my back, I scramble to sit up, staring at him wide –eyed as he perches in a tree. The cut of his jaw is frighteningly sharp, and I worry about his teeth grinding before I realize that's not what I should be worried about.

"Edward?" I try and relax my heartbeat, present a calm front. I pushed him too hard. "I'm so sorry."

"I just…" His voice is the tightest I've heard it, less speech than snarl. "I need a minute." I watch him calm down, watch his expression smooth. He gets out of the tree and makes his way to me.

"I'm sorry," he says, a self-deprecating smile tugging his lips up. "Would you understand if I said I was only human."

I nod, reminding myself to have a little caution. Edward's smile goes sardonic and he ducks his head.

"I'm the perfect predator, aren't I," he says. There's something about his voice that puts me on edge. "Everything about me invites you in. My face, my voice, even my smell. As if I need any of that!" Then, he's gone, leaping away from me and circling the meadow so fast he's barely even a blur.

"As if you could outrun me!" He uproots a hefty looking spruce and flings it. "As if you could fight me off!" I stare at him, stunned and a little more than afraid. He's so out of control, chaotic and unlike him.

He turns back to me and his expression goes back to normal, and with it, my fear melts. He is only Edward, and I can see plainly on his face that he loves me. Somehow, by some outrageous miracle, he loves me, and because of that he will not hurt me.

"Don't be afraid," he says, pleading. The juxtaposition between his little show of power and the naked fear in his voice is too much, and I can't help the strangled laugh that rips out of me. He gapes at me, astounded.

"That," I choke out, trying desperately not to laugh. "Was the most dramatic nonsense I've ever seen in my entire fucking life. Did you have to throw the tree?"

A blinks, like he hadn't registered what he's done. His lips press into a thin line and this throat works. His version of blushing, I suppose.

"Do you understand?" he asks, embarrassment seeping into the words, mingling with desperation. "Do you see how this could badly for you?"

"I understand," I say, taking his hand boldly. Edward lets me have it, letting it hang limply in my grip. "I know exactly what you are, I swear. But still, I know you won't hurt me."

"How?" Edward demands. I swallow hard, forcing all of my bravery out.

"You love me," I say, forcing myself to hold his gaze. Edward's lips part gently, and his entire demeanor softens. Wonder lights up his eyes and he gasps softly. "Like I love you."

"Can I…" his throat works. "Can I try something?"

"Yeah," I say too quickly. "Whatever you want." Edward gives me a look, so I amend, "Within reason." Edward leans in, making his intention perfectly clear. My heart is beating so fast I'm almost afraid it'll give out.

It's a chaste kiss, just a brief press of his lips against mine, but it rocks me to my very core. How long have I wanted this? I'm robbed of my breath entirely. Edward pulls away from me, groaning softly, like he's in pain.

"What, what's wrong?" I ask, breathless. Edward takes a step back, offering me a wry smile.

"As much as I don't want to hurt you, it's still hard," he explains. "Your smell is unlike anything I've ever experienced."

"Okay," I say. "How do we fix that?" Edward sighs, frowning a little.

"I'll have to get used to it," he says. "Eventually, it'll get easier."

"That's why you ran," I reason. Edward laughs.

"It was just the shock of you coming so close so fast," he says. "The smell of your throat!"

"Gotcha," I say, trying to lighten the mood. "No throat exposure." Edward smiles at me fondly, shaking his head.

"It's just because you affect me like no other," he explains. "It doesn't really happen often, but every once in a while, someone will crop up who just smells more appealing to you than anyone ever could. It's happened to Emmett, but I'm sure you could piece together what happened there."

"So what about you?" I ask, a little nervous, and surprisingly, insecure. "Has this happened with you?"

"You're my first," he says. "It will just take some practice, and eventually, it won't affect me."

"So, it's not, like, hopeless, right?" I don't want to end up a bloodless corpse, but I can't be apart from him, not now.

"No! Of course not, Beau," he says. "I would never, I mean—I won't hurt you, I will never let anything hurt you." I swallow, bowled over by the heaviness of the sentiment.

"So, uh, practice?" I offer, stepping a little closer. Edward scoffs, buttoning up his shirt.

"Let's get you back," he says. I grimace; my feet are sort of sore from the hike up here. Edward grins at me, wicked, pulling his sweater on.

"Would you like to see how I travel?" he asks, tone innocent. I'm in trouble. He smirks at me and my heart skips a beat. Definitely trouble. Still, I don't want him to think I'm a wimp.

"Fine," I say. Edward crouches a little in front of me, gesturing for me to hop on. "Look, I'm definitely heavier than your average backpack."

"A little trust, please, Beau?" Maybe it's the way he says my name, but the next thing I know, I've completely given in and am letting Edward haul me up onto his back. I cling to him hard, steeling myself.

Edward takes off running.

We're going so fast I can't even scream, but I definitely want to. I hide in the nape of neck praying to whatever god will hear me that I don't puke. I hold my breath as much as I can, and suddenly, we stop. I cling hard, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"Beau?" Edward asks, a little panicked. "Was that too much?"

"Put me down," I groan. Edward gently eases me down, grimacing at the (probably) green sheen my face has taken on.

"Are you scared?" he asks, worried. The asshole, I'm about to puke my guts out and he's worried about if I'm scared of him?

"I'm nauseous," I clarify. "Never again, Edward." He laughs, relieved.

"Just put your head between your knees," he instructs, and I do. "You'll get used it, eventually."

"Like hell," I groan.

"You'll date a vampire, but you won't run with one," he teases. Feeling a little better, I glare up at him, sticking my hand out. Still snickering, Edward helps me up, getting the keys to the truck.

"Why don't I drive on the way back?"

**A/N: One thing I feel like we didn't get nearly enough was the idea that Bella, in the books, was Edward's tether to humanity. He should've been able to act like a seventeen-year-old with her, to mess around and be a kid. Anyways, I hope that comes through a little clearer here. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So we're coming into the crux of the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella**

I bit the bullet. Edward had gone on his date—he hadn't even come home last night, so god knows what time he went—which had pushed me over the edge, and I was faced with idea that I would be the odd one out in a world of perfect pairs. Fucking bullshit.

So, I spent all morning trying to track down Jacob Black's social media. He was surprisingly hard to find, but eventually, I found him through friends of friends, and DM'd him. We've been talking all afternoon.

He's so easy to talk to, I don't notice the hours fly by. One minute, I'm eating breakfast and texting him hi, the next, the sun is high in the air and we're talking about our life goals. He's good with his hands—not a come on, he promised—and wants to do something in mechanics. Me, I'm pretty clueless beyond high school.

A knock on my door startles me and I almost drop my phone. Heat rising to my cheeks, I find Mom at the door, holding a plate of lunch.

"You didn't come down," she says by way of explanation.

"Sorry! You can come in," I say, meeting her halfway to take the plate.

"Busy up here?" she teases, point to my closed backpack. I wince; either way, I have all of tomorrow to do homework.

"I… met someone," I confess, giddiness and excitement swirling through me. At once, Alice and Rosalie appear at my door, eyes wide.

"Who?" Rose demands.

"Oh, Bella, you're first crush!" Alice gushes. "Oh, I have the perfect first date outfit!"

"This isn't my first crush," I tell her with a laugh. "You guys can come in by the way." Usually, I'm pretty quiet about things like this, but Jake just feels… different. I have a good feeling he'll last.

"Who?" Rose asks again, softer this time. Eager, I grab my phone, pulling up his Instagram. The reactions I get are definitely not what I was hoping for. Rose's mouth drops open in horror, Mom shuts her eyes like she's in pain, and a deep frown mars Alice's face.

"What?" I demand, suddenly defensive.

"Esme," Rose says softly. "Maybe we should tell her."

"Tell me what?" I ask, sounding, to my embarrassment, like a petulant little kid. I guess in their eyes, I am.

"Let me," Mom starts, before trailing off. "Carlisle?" Almost instantly, Dad's at the door. Still a little peeved, I let him in.

"The boy she's seeing," Mom says. "It's a descendent of Ephraim Black. He looks exactly like him!"

"Who?" I ask, louder, like that will make them respond. Dad shakes his head, taking the phone from my hand.

"Where did you meet this boy, Bella?" he asks. His voice is soft, patient, but the normal kind edge to it has been replaced by worry.

"I…" Heat blooms more persistently under my cheeks. I swallow hard, ready to confess. "I met him in La Push, on First Beach."

"Bella!" Mom says, surprised. "You know you're not supposed to go there!"

"Why?" I ask, thinking back to the boy who'd looked straight at me, and with such hate in his voice, declared "The Cullen's don't come here."

"Bella, what you have to understand is that the Quileute's memories are very long," Dad starts. He leans against my desk, frowning thoughtfully. "Even if the younger generation don't believe in the stories, the pack there does, and their elders remember."

"Dad, you're not making any sense," I tell him sharply. Mom sighs softly, looping her arm around me.

"We were here before," Rose explains. "The Quileute's are… different."

"What do you mean?" I prod. Dad nods, rolling up the sleeves of his button down, like he's at work.

"The Quileute's are something else," he says. "Not quite human. Not all of them, but the one's with the strongest bloodline. Actually, I'm not sure what made them like this, but there are select members of the tribe that can, well, turn into wolves."

"Like…" I flounder, stunned. I suppose I have to believe it—my family are vampires. "Werewolves?" Dad's frown deepens at that.

"I suppose… although…" he trails off. I know he's a lost cause. He loses himself in his theories all the time. There'll be no getting to run again unless somebody really needs him.

"Either way, you need to stay away from them," Rose tells me seriously. "No more going to La Push, and no more talking to this boy." Instantly, I want to argue. I'm not so good at following directions when they completely contradict what I want to do. Blame that on the vampires who spoiled me my whole life.

"Sweetheart, it's not just because Jacob might be a wolf, it's because of the treaty we made with the pack seventy years ago, when we came to Forks the first time," Mom explains quickly, sensing an argument.

"You were here before?"

"Yes, just after Rose had joined us," Mom explains. "We came here when Forks was barely a settlement, but we didn't know about the wolves. We got a little too close to their land and they attacked, but Carlisle was able to convince them we meant no harm. We drafted a treaty that said that we were allowed to live in Forks, given that none of our family ever trespassed on their land, or caused harm to the locals. When we came back, the pack was just one boy, but he made sure to tell us that the treaty was still in effect. Jacob Black might not become a wolf, but he's descended from the strongest bloodline."

I blink at her, stunned. Jake might hit werewolf puberty and turn into a vampire killing monster. I had put my family in danger. A lump lodges itself in my throat and I try to swallow around it.

"Okay," I say softly. "I… won't talk to him anymore or go to La Push."

"Good! We're already skirting too close to the treaty by letting Edward galivant around with that boy—" Rose rants, only to be interrupted by Dad.

"Darling," he says. "There will be other boys, I promise. One day, you'll fall deeply in love with someone who loves you just the same." It's not what I want to hear, but they're all looking at me eagerly, like they want that to fix me. I plaster on a smile to get them out.

Eventually, after lots of attempted coddling, they head out. On her way, Alice gives me a worried look, like she knows something bad will happen to me, but I know it's just her concern. Besides, her powers don't let her see my future.

Deeply disappointed, I flop against my bed, trying to force back tears. How stupid, to be crying over a boy I haven't even gone out with, had barely spoken to.

The house seems to move on quickly. I meant it when I said I wouldn't seem him again, but it didn't mean that he wasn't on my mind. I come down to drop my dish in the sink, and maybe watch some TV, but when I get down, Jas is crowing on about winning the bet and Rose is stomping out of the living room, pissed as all hell.

"What?" I ask. Emmett suddenly appears next to me, squeezing me tight against him.

"We just lost a ton of money," he says, sighing disappointedly. "Allegedly."

"Oh, please," Jas says. "Alice just said—"

"She's not always right—"

"What?" I ask, sharper than I mean to. Emmett pats me awkwardly, and Jas offers up a sympathetic smile. Heat rises in my cheeks; they must've heard that whole conversation.

"Uh, Edward took Beau on a date today and we were betting—"

"On whether he'd bring him back alive?" I guess. As morbid as it is, I'm a little curious. "What was the pot?"

"93,000," Jas says. "I'm getting a new truck."

"Yee haw," I say flatly.

"Aw, come on, honey, it wasn't serious," Emmett promises me, thinking I was upset by it. I probably should have been. "We were mostly joking."

"I don't know," I say, stringing him along. "93,000 doesn't sound like a joke."

"Doesn't matter anyways," Jas says hastily. "Alice just saw that he'd be alright."

"Well, duh," I tease. "Power of love and all that bullshit."

"Sweetheart—"

"Save it," I say hurriedly. "Who wants to watch Vampire Diaries with me?" The living room cleared almost instantly.

I wasted pretty much the whole rest of the day watching Stefan and Damon tussle over Elena. Lucky bitch, I thought uncharitably.

Mom and Dad ran out to pick my favorite pizza for dinner, and I gorged myself on it, eating away my disappointment. I guess they're right, there will be other boys, but this one was so nice and cute! More than miffed, I delete the text conversation between us. I'll have to ghost him, which seems means, but I figure he'll get over it.

The next day, I get up pretty early and head downstairs to find the entire family in a tizzy. Mom's running around cleaning, Dad's shut up in his office, humming so loud even I can hear him, Rose is clanking away angrily in the garage, and Em, Jas, and Alice are in the living room, eagerly watching old Food Network reruns.

"What's going on?" I ask, settling between Jas and Alice.

"I saw he's going to bring Beau over," she tells me, excitedly. "To meet us officially!"

"He's going to bring him here?" I laugh. "He must be serious."

"I can't tell how it'll go… too many shifting factors," she says. "But we're going to make something for him!"

"Like… food?" I ask, incredulous. On one hand, I'm really happy for Beau, and even old Eddie boy, I guess, but it's going to be a shitty reminder of how single I am. On the other hand, I can't wait to watch my disaster siblings try and cook.

"Human's gotta eat," Em says distractedly. I can't help it, cracking up.

"This is going to be great," I snicker, heading to the kitchen to get breakfast. Mom is fixing pancakes, flipping a delicious-looking stack onto a plate for me.

"You're not really going to let them cook in here, are you?" I ask. Mom laughs, shaking her head. She's actually really particular about how she has things arranged in here. I'm barely allowed to cook and I'm the only one who eats.

"They're just really excited," she says, getting me a glass of juice and sitting across from me. "So, how are you?"

"I'll live," I joke, shoveling a bite into my mouth. "Seriously, I'm okay. It wasn't even a relationship. We only talked in person once, and we go to different schools." If I kept rationalizing it out to myself, I'd get over it. I force myself to change the subject.

"Do you think I should tell Beau about me?" I ask. One, I really don't want to even think about my love life, and two, I'm actually really eager to have someone to talk to about my magic, someone who isn't deathly afraid of it, like my family. I understand it though. I put them through a lot growing up.

"As long as we're being honest," Mom says lightly. "Baby, you just do whatever you think is right."

"He's one of my best friends," I tell her. "I should tell him." Mom beams at me, flashing over to kiss my forehead. With that, she heads into the living to make my siblings swear on her life that they wouldn't dare step foot inside her kitchen.

Feeling better, I head upstairs to get ready, showering fast. Then, I pull out the grimoire. It's an ancient book, older than Carlisle, entirely in Latin. It had taken us a few years to translate out, and even then we aren't sure about some of the translations.

I don't use it, because even when I do use spells, they can get unpredictable and drain me. Still, I've done plenty of magic in the past few months and none of it has gone haywire.

I hear Beau's old truck rumbling down the drive and downstairs, Rose huffs and disappears. I wish she'd chill. She'd honestly like Beau if she got to know him, but when it comes to our safety—even from the mere idea of threat—she entirely immovable. Still, I hear Emmett go off to try.

Downstairs, Mom and Dad wait by the piano, so I go over to wait with them. Best to have Beau see a friendly face.

He doesn't notice us at first, but jumps a little, flushing as Edward introduces us.

"What about me, Eddie?" I tease. Edward tries to scowl, but he's too happy to actually do it.

"Hey," Beau says, saving him and wrapping me in a hug. "You ever figure out that prom date thing?" For a second, my heart twinges, but I shake my head, pretending to be over it.

"Way too much drama," I say. "I'm just going to third wheel with you guys."

Edward gives me a sad look, but I ignore him. Thankfully, Alice and Jasper show up to greet Beau too. Alice all but leaps into his arms, and he flounders to catch her, blushing as she plants a kiss on his cheek. Jas keeps his distance, but he's polite.

We talk a little longer, just small talk before Mom pushes Edward to the piano. Slowly, we head out, giving them space. I head back to my room, steeling myself to tell Beau.

Eventually, Edward knocks on my door frame and I grin at him and Beau. He's taking it really well. It would be so cool to have someone actually my age around.

"Beau was curious," he says. At that, he flushes, sending a warning glare at my brother and I laugh.

"Sure, I figured you would be" I say. "Come on in, Beau." He takes a few cautious steps inside, and suddenly, I'm anxious. I've never had a friend over before.

"Cool," he says, nodding at my bookshelf. While Beau likes old classics, I like pop lit. I have entire shelves dedicated to Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Edward glares at me from the door, urging me silently to let him in.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" I ask teasingly.

"Just tell him," Edward grouses.

"Only if you're comfortable," Beau amends, sending Edward a weird look.

"It's okay," I promise. "Actually, I've never told anyone this before. I've never had a friend know the truth."

"I won't say anything," Beau promises me. I can tell he means it by the naked sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't really know too much about my life before, but my family found me alone, and took me. I guess my parents abandoned me," I explain. Edward huffs, properly annoyed, but I ignore him. "I was—still am—really different."

"Different like how Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future," Beau supplies.

"Sort of, but it's more than that," I explain. "I guess… I'm a witch." I let the revelation hang there for a minute, because Beau just sits there, blinking wide-eyed at me.

"That's… amazing," he breathes. "Like magic? Like Harry Potter?"

"Uh, no," I laugh. "I wish though. Mostly, things just go crazy when I get upset, but I learned how to control it. I can do a few spells."

"Like what?" Beau asks eagerly.

"You know that myth that vampires can't come inside unless they're invited?" He nods. "It came from a spell. I cast it on my room. It's why Edward's just standing out there."

"You couldn't have told him without the demonstration?" he asks me sardonically.

"I didn't think he'd believe me," I answer simply.

"I definitely do," Beau promises me. "How does it work?"

"It's a protection spell that's really specific," I explain. "As caster of the spell, I'm the only one who can open and close the lines. Here." I grab the grimoire, and my notes, showing him the pages on the spell. Edward huffs again, and I remember that I'm hijacking his date. Oops.

"Come in, Edward," I say finally, and he stalks in, wrapping his arms around Beau possessively. What a dramatic nerd.

"I'll show you some other stuff later," I promise. Beau grins, and my heart swells at the idea that someone else knows, that someone else thinks it's cool. I'm really glad Beau and my brother found each other. I hope they stay together as long as they can.

**A/N: Alright! Now all the secrets are out! A couple things about the canon. I think it just makes a lot more sense that the Cullen's know about the pack and are subtly keeping track on how it grows. Also, that scene in the movie where Edward brings Bella home and the entire Cullen clan is cooking to a Giada episode is peak comedy, especially the part where Rose asks if Bella's even Italian, and Emmett just goes "Uh, her name is Bella, duh!" Also, I really didn't know to right the creepy bits post date where Edward just announces that he stalks her, so I just didn't! Hope you don't mind! Also, sorry I'm writing a goddamn novel in the A/N. Come back next week! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So, uh, this chapter is a bit long, but I just couldn't cut anything. Also, fuck canon, it's a pick'n'mix, I'm shifting things around. Hope you enjoy!**

**Beau**

I'm still reeling from Carlisle's history, and the idea that magic is real, that I barely notice that Edward's led me to the end of the hall. There's a single door there, and while I can guess where we are, I still ask.

"My room," he says. Edward had yet to let go of my hand, and his cool fingers wrapped around mine so distractingly, it was hard to think. He swings the door open and pulls me through. I take stock of the room, noticing the shelves that line three of the walls. The fourth was just a massive window, identical to the one downstairs. What little was left of the walls was covered in carpet patches.

"Good acoustics?" I guess. Edward chuckles softly, stepping up behind me and wrapping his arm around me. I stop breathing when he rests his chin against my shoulder.

"I feel… relieved that you're here," he says softly, his cool breath spanning my ear. I can't help but shiver, and gently, Edward pulls back. "Not only that, but happy too. I hadn't expected that.

"I'm glad," I tell him earnestly. Edward eyes me carefully, scanning my face for… something.

"You're still waiting for the running and screaming?" I ask, crossing my arms. He nods, ducking his head to look at me through his lashes.

"Hate to burst your bubble, pal, but you're not scary," I tell him frankly. He's too pretty to be scary. I'd seen worse on TV.

"Oh?" he asks, raising his eyebrows and letting a slow, wicked smile spread across his face. His teeth were on display, glinting in the sunlight. He shifts down to a crouch and I back away a half-step.

"You wouldn't," I warn, taking another step back, but before my heel even touches the ground, he has me pulled up into his arms as we fly around the room. All the air rushes from my lungs and the next thing I know, I'm sprawled on the chaise, Edward looming over me like a predator.

"You were saying?" he growls. Oh, that voice! I try to force myself to breathe, but all I can get out are airy gasps.

"You're a terrifying monster," I gasp. "Bram Stoker's quaking in his boots." That does the trick and he pulls off me, laughing.

"Much better," he says. Edward adjusts us so I'm up on his lap, his cool hands spanning my hips. It tugs on my already tenuous control.

"Can we come in?" calls a soft voice from the door. I try to spring up, embarrassed, but Edward won't let me go.

"Sure," he says, and the door swings open to reveal Alice and Jasper. She strode right in, but he held back, surveying our position with a frown.

"It sounded like you were having Beau for lunch, so we came to see if you'd share!" she says. Her voice is so musical it's almost like she sings it. I stiffen for a second before I catch onto the joke, red blooming across my face. He tugs me closer, shaking his head.

"Sorry, not enough to go around," he says. Jasper scoffs, a wry smile on his face.

"Actually, Alice was saying there'll be a thunderstorm coming, so Emmett suggested we go play ball," he explains. "You guys game?"

"Beau?" Edward asks. "Would you like to come?"

"Sure," I say instantly. I'll agree to anything when he's looking at me with this dazzling smile. Christ. "What does a thunderstorm have to do with playing ball?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play," he explains. "You'll see why."

"Do I need to bring a bat? Or possibly an umbrella?" At that, they all laughed, but Alice promised me I'd stay dry. Jasper smirked at me, assuring me there was no way in hell I'd be able to see their pitches, let alone hit one. With that, they left to go recruiting for the teams.

"Vampire's like baseball?" I say with a smirk. Edward nods solemnly.

"It's the American pastime," he says.

Edward takes me back home, so I can let Charlie know where I'm going and—to my utter embarrassment—introduce him to Edward. There's another car in the driveway, though, a weathered blue truck. I squint to make out Jacob and Billy Black huddled on our stoop.

"This is crossing the line," Edward hisses.

"He came to warn Charlie?" I guess. Jake hadn't believed what he told me on the beach that day, but it looked like Billy did. "Let me take care of it."

"Fine," Edward agrees. "I'll be back in a few hours. Be careful, though, the boy has no idea." With that he ducked closer to me, pressing a kiss to the edge of my jaw. My heartbeat skyrockets and a patchy blush blooms over my face.

I hurry out into the light rain, keeping my head down.

"Hey, Billy. Hi, Jake," I greet them as cheerfully as I can manage. "Sorry, Charlie's out fishing. Hope you haven't been out here long."

"Not too long," Billy says genially, though his tone doesn't reach his eyes. "Just wanted to bring this up." There's a brown paper sack on his lap, but it's clear that was just a prop. Still smiling, I pull open the door, waving them on in ahead of me.

"Harry Clearwater's fish fry," Billy clarifies. "Charlie can't get enough of it."

"Thanks, Billy," I say, taking the bag, sticking it in the fridge. "I was running out of ways to fix fish." Billy nods, wheeling himself to the table. I gnaw on my lip, trying to think of a way out of this mess. Jake hangs around his father awkwardly, flashing me an apologetic smile. I shoot him one back. "Charlie won't be back for a while. He went down to find a new fishing spot." I hope Billy doesn't see through my lie.

"Hm, in that case," Billy says softly. "Jake, run out to the truck will you, I have a picture of Becky I want to pass along." At that, Jake scowls, but heads back out into the rain.

"So, Beau, school going well?" Billy asks lightly. I nod, trying to keep my face impassive. "I heard you'd made friends with the Cullen's."

"I did," I tell him, unable to help the ice that slips into my voice.

"Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that's the best idea," Billy says. "Charlie's my best friends and I don't want to see him lose anymore than he already has."

"You're right," I say, my tone hard. "It isn't any of your business. The reputation they have is completely undeserved. They've never stepped foot on the reservation." Billy quirks an eyebrow, surprised.

"I see you're… well informed about them," Billy says slowly.

"Maybe better informed than you are," I say. Just then, Jake comes back in, shaking the rain off his long hair.

"Dad, there's no picture anywhere in the car," he whines.

"Hmm," Billy hums, feigning innocence. "I guess I left it at home. Tell Charlie we stopped by okay?"

"Yeah," I say, relief coursing through me. "I will."

"And Beau?" he says, just as they pass the door. "Think about Charlie. He's already lost so much." That's like a punch in the gut, and I can't even respond. Silent, I watch them go, lifting a limp arm in goodbye.

I take a moment to collect myself before going upstairs to change into a loose sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I'd be in my raincoat all night anyways. My phone chimes and I jump, fishing through my discarded clothes for it.

JESSICA: I'm so in love

This is followed by a litany of heart eyes emoji's and the pictures of the date Mike had just taken her on. Apparently, he'd followed my advice and taken her out to stargaze and enjoy a picnic dinner. It was romantic, in a half-hearted sort of way. It's clear in the picture that they just stopped for takeout. I didn't think that really constituted as a picnic.

Everyone in the group chat gushes about it, and I type in the appropriate response. I notice then that Bella's silent, that she hasn't responded despite her phone blowing up. I figure it's because she's getting ready with her siblings. Could she use magic to keep up with the vampires?

The front door slams, and I crane my neck around to see Charlie shrugging out of his fishing gear.

"Hey, kiddo," he says, coming the join me at the table. I jump up to grab him a beer. Best to butter him up. "Where's the fish?"

"Oh, I stuck it out in the freezer," he says, washing his hands at the sink.

"I'll go grab some before they freeze," I say, working to keep my voice bright. "Billy dropped off some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry."

"That's my favorite!" Charlie says. I send him to get cleaned up and set about making dinner. My stomach is in knots, but I'm starving. I barely ate all day. Soon enough, we're sitting at the table, eating in silence. After we'd both shoveled down our fair share of dinner, Charlie clear's his throat.

"So, what's you do today?" he asks.

"Not much," I start, taking a deep breath before I continue. "I went over to the Cullen's this morning."

"What?" Charlie asks, blinking in surprise.

"I, uh, have a date with Edward Cullen tonight, so he wanted to introduce me to his parents." Charlie squints at me, setting aside his fork.

"You said you didn't like the boys in town."

"Technically, Edward doesn't live in town." Charlie's mouth twitches and I can tell he's torn between protectiveness and the hilarity of the situation.

"So," he starts, tone painfully awkward. "You're going out with Edward? Which one is that?"

"The short one with red hair," I explain, unsure what to make of Charlie's response.

"He, uh, treat you right?" I'm touched at his concern and can't help the smile that blooms on my face.

"Yeah dad," I promise. "He's perfect."

"He's out?" Charlie asks, then quickly backtracks. "I just meant, like, I don't know if you kids announce these things or what—"

"Yeah, dad," I repeat. Charlie nods, red climbing up his neck.

"He's coming to pick you up?" Charlie clarifies.

"In a couple minutes, I guess," I say, looking at the clock.

"Then, listen, I have to talk to you," Charlie says, and instantly, I'm on edge. "Your mom called a few days ago. Phil's up for a coaching gig in Yakima, but she's going to stop by in Seattle for a while. She wanted to come down here and surprise you."

"When?" I ask, completely blindsided. No doubt Edward would want to meet her. It would be a disaster.

"Tomorrow or the day after, she doesn't know how long the interviews will take," Charlie cringes. "I was going to keep it a secret, but I know you appreciate that as much as I do. I figure you could get a heads up, then pretend for her?"

"Thanks, Dad," I say, thankful. It's times like these that I'm forcefully reminded of the similarities between us. There's a flash of headlights and my heart skips a beat. Edward's here. I hurry to the door, but he beats me to it, knocking. I wrench it open to see him on the stoop, looking like a raincoat model.

"Hey," I say, suddenly breathless. Edward smiles, leaning in quick to brush a barely-there kiss on my cheek before moving fluidly past me.

"Hello, Chief Swan," he says, perfectly respectable.

"Charlie's fine, son. I'll take that jacket."

"Thanks sir."

"Go on and have a seat." Edward takes a seat on the love seat, leaving me to sit next to Charlie. I scowl at him.

"So, what are you kids doing tonight?" he asks.

"We'll be playing baseball with my family." Charlie doesn't even question the storm outside. Only in Forks would baseball in the rain be acceptable.

"Good luck getting Beau to play," he laughs. To my embarrassment, Edward does too. I jump off the couch.

"Okay, enough humor at my expense," I mutter. "Isn't time we got going?"

"Not too late, Beau," Charlie says, giving me a significant look. Lord only knew when my mother would decide to stop by.

"I'll have him home early, sir," Edward says, misreading him. Good. He doesn't need to meet Renee until he has to.

I follow him outside and stop short at the absolute monstrosity on my driveway. It's jeep, that much I can see, but it looks like it eats other jeeps for breakfast. It's much taller than even the truck, covered in guard rails, and painted cherry red. Charlie chokes at the sight of it.

"Wear your seatbelts," he says weakly. We hurry through the rain, Edward unlocking it as we approach. I pull the door open, getting ready to climb, but Edward's there in a flash, carefully hoisting me in. Once I'm deposited in my seat, he makes his way back to his.

Instead of a seatbelt, there's some sort of harness, completely covered in buckles. I start to fumble with it, but Edward pushes away my hands, sighing softly. He brushes my neck, my chest, and I give up trying to help all together and just focus on breathing. I hope to god the rain is too thick for Charlie to see. He waves us off as we set off.

"Whose car is this?" I ask.

"Oh, it's one of Emmett's," Edward explains. "He let me borrow it since we're driving off road. I figured you wouldn't want to run the whole way." I nod, but his words sink in and I groan.

"The whole way? As in, we'll be running part of the way?"

"Beau, it'll be fine."

"I going to be sick," I inform him. He laughs, thinking I'm being dramatic, but my dinner is already roiling around in my stomach at the idea of running.

We drive until the road stops, and then again until the path stops. Edward puts the car in park and begins helping me out of my buckles. The rain has let up to a light mist. Alice was right.

"You know what," I say. "I think I'll just stay here."

"What happened to all that bravery from this morning?" Edward teases, helping me down.

"I spent it," I say sourly, balking at the idea of running. Edward shakes his head, grinning like a predator.

"I see I'm going to have to tamper with your memory," he says, stepping forward so he has me crowded against the jeep.

"Tamper?" I ask, my breath already deserting me.

"Mhm," he hums, leaning in close. "Now, what are you afraid of?"

"Of hitting trees," I gasp. "Of getting sick."

"Beau, do you think I'd hit trees?" Edward asks, skimming my face with his nose, sweet breath fanning over me. Jesus, he has me cornered and he knows it. "You'll just keep your eyes closed and you won't feel sick."

"But," I protest, the words dying on my lips. He ghosts his lips over my cheeks, over my eyelid. I'm barely breathing now.

"Beau," he whispers. It comes out like a prayer, and I'm shattered.

"Okay," I exhale. Edward presses in closer, and in a moment of bravery, I kiss him. Instantly, Edward has me pressed against him, his hands tight on my hips, kissing me back with gusto. My own hands skim up his chest and tangle in his hair. He breaks the kiss, gasping and staggering back.

"Beau, you'll be the death of me," he rasps, squeezing his eyes tight and pinching the bridge of his nose. I don't even have it in me to be guilty.

"Too much?" I ask, my voice plunged down several octaves. Edward scoffs, shaking his head and crouching a little so I can hop on. Grimacing, I do, and his hands come up to grab my thighs, supporting me effortlessly.

"Don't… don't hit anything," I tell him, tucking my face against his neck and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Oh, please," he scoffs. With that, we're off. Edward takes care not to jostle me too much, and I'm tempted to look, but I really, really don't want to puke up fish fry all over him. It wouldn't make a very good impression on his family. We slow to a stop, but I still don't let up my grip until Edward squeezes my thighs, telling me we made it.

"And in one piece, too," he teases. Heat flares over my cheeks and he loosens his grip. I mean to slide off smoothly, but somehow, I drop, and suddenly, I'm flat on my ass, blinking up at Edward, who's looking at me incredulously.

"Fuck," I say, surprised at how I got there. Embarrassment threatens to overtake me. Edward makes a weird face and lets out a strangled sound. Suddenly, I realize he's laughing. Flushed and humiliated, I pull myself up while he loses it, brushing off my jacket and jeans with as much dignity as I can muster. Edward still hasn't stopped and is absolutely shaking with laughter. Bastard. I stalk off in what I hope is the right direction.

"Where are you going, Beau?" he asks, voice infused with laughter. I'm torn over the beauty of the sound and the embarrassment.

"To play baseball," I sniff. "Something you clearly have no interest in." Edward, still cackling, tries to school his expression.

"You're going the wrong way," he chuckles. Ignoring him, despite my burning face, I turn on my heel and stalk off. Of course, there's no storming away from a vampire. He's in front of me instantly.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "Seriously, but your face was priceless!" He's still smiling, bright and happy in a way that makes it hard to hold onto my anger.

"Jerk," I mumble, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. Edward, sensing his instant forgiveness, slips his hand into mine and leads to the clearing. It's huge, easily triple the size of a professional baseball field. I can see what's clearly the pitcher's mound, but I can't tell where any of the bases are.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Emmett calls, twirling an aluminum baseball bat in his strong hands. "Sounded like a bear choking." Rosalie gives us a cursory look and passes by, joining Alice where she was doing a few practice tosses. The ball whizzes up and back down to her hand, all I can see was her movement.

"You made it!" Esme says, zipping over to join us. "Beau, I didn't know you liked baseball, but I'm glad you came." Her smile was warmth personified, and for a second, it made me ache for Renee, who's smiles could rival the Arizona sun.

"My step-dad plays professionally," I tell her. Edward presses a quick kiss to my cheek and runs off to join his brothers and dad, where they're picking the teams. Esme's eyes sparkle at the sight of us, pools of warm honey.

"I can't believe I get to see Edward so happy and in love," she says softly. It surprises me, I hadn't expected such instant approval.

"So you don't mind?" I ask. "That I'm not… what you pictured for him?"

"Beau," she says, soft sternness filling her voice. "You're a wonderful young man and you make Edward positively glow with happiness. You're beyond what I could ask for."

"You sound like my mom," I say, blushing at her praise. She laughs, leading me down to where Bella was sitting, a huge book propped up on her knees. Her magic book, I realized with a jolt of excitement. Esme laughs, telling me she does consider herself their mom. She tells me her story, so different and much more heartbreaking than the abridged version Edward told me. It makes me want to make her proud, in a way.

"The figuring out of teams is always the trickiest part," Esme says with a conspiratory wink.

"You're not playing?"

"Oh, no, I like to referee," she explains. "They cheat like nobody's business if you give them half a chance."

I take a seat next to Bella, who looks up to give me a smile.

"How're you holding up, lovebird?" she teases, leaning into me. I nudge her back, a soft laugh escaping me.

"Good," I say. "What do they think?"

"Oh, they already love you," Bella promises me dismissively. "They'd love you even if you had webbed feet and a third eye. This is the longest emo-free streak we've ever had." I crack up, shaking my head, but I noticed it to. Edward was brighter, happier than he was in January. It was bewildering to think that was because if me.

"You don't play?" I ask when the teams seem to be decided. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were on one team, with Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle on the other. Esme called the game to order.

"No way," she says, rolling her eyes. "They'll go easy on me for almost anything except this. Plus, they can't stand moving 'too slow'."

"So, you're studying instead?" I guess.

"I… have been doing more magic lately, so I figure it's best if I use actual spells," she explains. "I just have a few easy ones marked." Bella shows me the book, written entirely in Latin, and her translation. I pour over it eagerly, marveling at the one she's working on.

"Dream spell," I read. "What does it do?"

"Put's someone to sleep and allows the castor to make them dream anything they want. It lasts, like, forever, so I'm trying to figure out how to make it shorter," she tells me, smiling eagerly. I can tell she's eager for an audience, and I want to indulge her, but the game is starting.

"Batter up!" Alice stands on the pitcher's mound, poised and ready to strike. Emmett stands at home plate—farther than I've ever seen—and takes a few practice swings. Alice moves fast and almost imperceptibly, like a cobra strike. Jasper, squatting behind him, holds his hand up of the ball. Of course, he wears no gloves.

My mouth drops open at the show of grace and speed, raw power. The need for thunder becomes apparent when, running for the ball, Emmett and Carlisle collide. The crash of their collision rings through the air, and I leap up to see if anyone's hurt. Carlisle pulls up laughing, leaping off Emmett to go back to his spot.

The game goes on, innings blasted through, plates stolen, balls tossed out. Edward, while the others change batters, comes running up to me, eyes sparkling.

"What do you think?" he asks breathlessly.

"I'll never be able to sit through regular baseball again," I tell him, earning a laugh. Just then, Alice goes stock still, her mouth dropping open in the perfect picture of horror. Edward whips around, and the joy and brightness drains off his face, leaving behind anger and fear.

"I…" she says, voice faint. Bella looks up from her work, alarmed. "I didn't see. The perspective…" Jasper hurries to her side, wrapping an arm around her pixie frame.

"Alice," Edward hisses. "How soon?"

"Five minutes," she confesses. Suddenly, all the vampires congregate around me and Bella. "They heard us and wanted to play."

"Who?" Bella asks, setting aside her book and hopping up. She goes ignored.

"Can we get them out?" Esme asks fearfully, looking over at me and Bella. Edward shakes his head.

"Not carrying—" He hisses, cursing fast under his breath. "There's not enough time." Rosalie takes her stance in front of Bella, casting a fearful look out to the clearing.

"Who?" Bella demands, hands on her hips. Alice murmurs to Carlisle, too fast for me to catch it.

"What's going on?" I ask Edward, but he shakes his head, lips pressed in a tight line. I realize then, he's not talking to me, but answering an unasked question.

"We'll keep playing as normal," Carlisle decides. "Hopefully, we can convince them to pass on."

"Esme," Edward says. "You play, I'll call them."

"What's going on?" Bella asks, petulant now.

"Beau, put your hood up and sit down," he instructs, ignoring his sister. "Bella, just… just shut for now, okay?" She scowls, but does as she's told, sticking her book back in her bag and sliding it on before flopping back down on the log. I sit beside her. Up close, her petulance is a mask, and she is clearly frightened. I slip my hand into hers and we wait.

**A/N: There's not enough focus in the books on how they make each other happy. Like? Let them be cute kids? Like the relationship in the books is so intense, and I think trying to be grown up, but they're not! They're only seventeen, and I refuse to let them act like anything but. Anyways, let me know what you thought and tune in next week. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright, so we're definitely changing things around for practicality's sake, but please remember the Cullen Braincell's are stored in Carlisle and Esme ONLY. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella**

This is the thing no one would tell me, I figure. Before Beau left this morning, Edward and Dad had a silent discussion, and everyone's been a little strange. Rose hovered over me the whole time we got ready to go, oscillating between asking me to stay home or stay close. Now, I understand the fuss.

Three vampires stride out from the trees, moving in a way no human could possibly move. They glide rather than walk, falling into position. At point is a tall, thin man. He has long, black dreadlocks and gleaming brown skin. He walks with confidence and an air of refinement, clearly the leader. His eyes, even from my vantage point, are frightfully red. I've never seen eyes like this.

The other two are less human, moving like hunting animals, always ready to shift into a crouch. There's nothing special about them, save their red eyes, and the woman bright orange hair.

"Hello," calls out the leader in a French-creole accent. He could easily be from New Orleans of the 1700's. "I am Laurent, and these are my friends, James and Victoria. We heard the game and wondered if you needed more players."

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family, Esme and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, and Beau and Bella." Dad says, holding his casual tone and position. I squeeze Beau's hand, thankful for its presence. We sit as still as possible, and I hope we are too far away for the vampires to notice the subtle shift in our movement. "We were actually just finishing up, but perhaps another time. Are you staying long?"

"We are passing through," he explains, a genial smile on his face. "This is your territory?"

"We keep a permanent residence not far from here," Dad says. "So we'd appreciate if you refrained from hunting throughout the Olympic Peninsula."

"Permanent?" Laurent asks, tilting his head. "Interesting."

"It's a rather long story," Dad says, smiling kindly. "A few of us are getting the cars back, but if you'd like to run with Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and myself, we could explain it to you."

A breeze blew out across the clearing, knocking Beau's hood back, and suddenly, Edward and James were crouched, snarling at each other.

"What'd this?" Laurent asks. Dad looks at him sharply and rebuffs him in an even sharper tone.

"He's with us."

"You brought a snack?" he asks, expression incredulous. "Wait, I can hear two heart beats, but only smell one…"

"I said, he's with us." Emmett steps up to flank Dad, a veritable wall of muscle.

"But he's human," he protests. For a second, his eyes flash to my face, but they slide back to Beau. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed," Dad says, voice ice cold. Laurent smiles apologetically.

"We will not hunt in your area, as we've said. Really, we meant no offense," Laurent placates.

"Perhaps we can speak at our home?" Dad offers. Jas, Rose, and Mom hurry up, blocking Beau and I from view. Em falls back, bracketing us with Alice. The other male, James, straightens back up, annoyance clear on his face.

"Let's go," Edward commands in a harsh voice. We clear the trees and Suddenly, I'm swept up into Em's arms as we run for the jeep. We barely stop to get inside, and I find myself sandwiched between Em and Beau in the back seat. "Strap them in." I manage to get my backpack on my lap before it gets squashed behind me.

Edward takes off, driving like a maniac. He heads straight for the highway, driving fast away from town. My breathing comes in shallow pants.

"Where are we going?" Beau asks, but no one answers him. I shut my eyes, wishing this was some horrible dream I could wake up from. "Damn it, Edward, where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here—far away—now."

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" I agree with Beau, but I don't dare say a word. I've never seen my siblings so nervous before. "Edward, you can't do this!"

"I have to, it's the only way to keep you—"

"Charlie will freak! He'll call the FBI and you guys will be fucked! You'll have to move! Carlisle and Esme—"

"I don't care."

"You're not ruining everything over me!"

"Edward, let's think this through," Alice suggests. "Pull over.

"You don't understand!" Edward shouts, scaring me so bad I flinch back against the seat. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? A tracker!" Em goes stiff at the word, but I don't understand. I didn't dare ask.

"Pull over."

Nothing.

"Do it, Edward," Alice commands. I've never heard her infuse any kind of authority in her voice before, even with me.

"Listen to me, Alice, I saw his mind. This is his passion—obsession—and he wants him. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where—"

"How long do you think it'll take him to find out?" Edward snarls. "His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mind."

"Charlie," Beau gasps, panicked. "You can't leave him!"

"He's right," Alice says forcefully. "Think about our options."

"There are none."

"I am not leaving Charlie!" Beau screams forcefully, only to go ignored. I've met Chief Swan a couple times, and he's a good man. He doesn't deserve this.

"We have to take him back," Emmett says finally. "Listen, he's no match for us, he won't even be able to touch him."

"He'll wait."

"So can I." The idea of Em in harm's way, facing off against a vampire bent on killing him was terrifying. My heart leaps up into my throat.

"He won't stop," Edward grits out. "We'll have to kill him."

"You know, I kind of got that vibe." Edward shakes his head.

"The others will fight with him—"

"Three on seven is nothing—"

"There's another option," Alice cuts in, only to earn herself a wordless shriek from Edward. They stare each other down.

"I have a plan," Beau interrupts, finally stilling. He'd been thrashing against the seat. "Listen, you take me back—"

"No!"

"You take me back and I tell my dad I decided to visit my mom in Seattle, she's there for a work thing with Phil," Beau explains. "I don't know, to beat her to the surprise, anything, but I get the hell out while the tracker is watching, and then we run."

"That's not bad," Em says, impressed.

"It might work," Alice implores him. "We can't just leave his father, you know that."

"It's too dangerous!"

"He won't attack," Alice says confidently. "He'll wait till he's alone, and we won't let that happen, but we need to protect Chief Swan."

"I demand you take me home," Beau snarls, nearly matching Edward in his fierceness. And then, in a softer tone, "Please."

"You're leaving tonight," Edward says after a beat. "I don't care if the tracker's watching or not, you tell Charlie you can't be here another minute, whatever works. You pack the first things you touch and then get into your truck. You'll have fifteen minutes, do you understand me?"

We need a miracle for this to work, or…

"I have an idea," I cut in. Edward gives me a black look in the rearview mirror, but I ignore him. "Listen, we cast the protection spell on the house—"

"That won't work forever," Edward snarls at me. "There will be a way to get around it and you can hold a spell that big for long, you don't have practice. Eventually, Beau or Charlie will need to leave and I'm not having a bloodbath on their front porch!"

"No, listen, just leave the spell for Charlie to protect him now," I clarify. "We can even cast the dream spell on him to keep him inside for a while, just until we figure out what to do. We take Beau back to the house—"

"That's too close!"

"Edward, we need to protect Charlie," Beau pleads. "What does the spell need?"

"Um," I stutter, panicked. "Garlic, fresh water, and salt. And the dream spell only needs sugar and salt."

"We don't have time for you to mess around with magic that might not work," Edward snarls. "Just tell Charlie—" My anger mounts, and suddenly, magic rips out of me, bringing the jeep to an abrupt stop. Edward goes silent. Breathing hard, I try to reign myself in, but I'm tired of being ignored, and my magic discounted. This is the only thing I can do to protect my family, and that includes Beau.

Edward watches, speechless, as I force his fingers off the steering wheel, will him to hold his hands out in front of himself.

"Don't doubt me," I hiss, feeling a little vampiric myself. Edward sighs, a soft exhale.

"What will we do to keep Beau safe?" he asks.

"The protection spell at the house—"

"No!" Beau interrupts. "The tracker will know I'm with Edward. We need to separate. I can go to Seattle and hide—"

"We are not splitting—"

"I'll go with him and cast a protection spell—"

"You are not going by yourself," Emmett snarls, looking at me sharply.

"Jasper and I will go with them," Alice says suddenly. Emmett tries to interrupt but she shakes her head. "Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle will make up the hunting party, and Esme and Rose will head off the female. The other, Laurent, won't fight with them. He's deserting them."

Edward considers, and I let go of his hands, trying not to betray how much effort that took, but I'm already sweating and slumping against the seat.

"How long will the spells take?"

"A couple minutes, total," I promise. Edward nods once, a hard look on his face. "Beau you'll go—"

"To Seattle," Beau interrupts. "He'll never believe I'm going where I say I am. That dream spell, do you have to do it?"

"No, you can do it do, the powder will be enchanted," I explain quickly. "Just describe exactly what you want Charlie to see."

"This could work," Emmett muses, giving Beau and I impressed looks.

"We'll meet you in Seattle in a day or so—"

"Better make it a week—or not, a few days. We'll just stay inside until we're clear, okay? No leaving."

"Beau," Edward's voice was soft, private. I look down at my lap. "If anything happens to you, anything at all, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Got it," he mutters.

"Can Jasper handle this?" Alice nods, looking a little offended. "Can you?" At that, my tiny, pixie sister curls her lips back over her teeth and snarls for everything she's worth. It's terrifying and shakes me to my very core.

"Keep your opinions to yourself," Edward says, a faint smile tugging on his lips. He starts the car again, pulling a 180 and gunning it back to Beau's place. We park a little ways away and wait. Edward shakes his head.

"He's not here," he says. "Bella, what do you need? Alice will break in and get it." I repeat my list and just like that, she's gone. Beau sits ramrod straight in his seat, fear and panic clear on his face.

"I won't let anything happen to Charlie," I swear to him. "This will keep him safe."

Alice returns with a couple mixing bowls and the ingredients. I fish my book from my bag and find the page. I do the protection spell first.

"Alice, I need crushed garlic," I say. She nods once and squeezes her hand, letting garlic mush drip into the bowl. I pour the salt in next, taking a deep breath. I can feel my magic just under my skin, like a second skin. A strange calm takes over me, and I pour the water into the bowl, filling it almost completely.

"Circuli eicientem daemonia. Nemo ipsam transire malorum," I chant, repeating the words over and over. Soon, a ringing grows in my ears and I can barely hear my voice. The ringing grows deafening, and suddenly the mixture glows. I stir it with my fingers, pouring as much power as I can into it.

"Okay," I gasp, exhausted. "It's ready." Emmett flips the pages of the book, balanced on his knee, to the dream spell. Alice takes it from me and hands the me the next bowl, filled with sugar and salt. I take one finger and dip it in stirring clockwise then counterclockwise.

"Et verba mea somnia," I chant, keeping up the stirring pattern. I force power into this too, breathing hard against the exhaustion. The powder begins to change, changing to a light blue and growing finer with each pass. Once I finish, I hand that Beau.

"Look him straight in the eyes and be super specific about what you want him to see," I gasp. "It should work immediately." Beau nods, sliding out of the car with Edward hot on his tail. Emmett gathers me up in his arms, carefully balancing the bowl.

"Just a little longer, honey, you're doing so good," he whispers, and I nod, feeling like a little kid. I want to curl up in his cool arms and sleep forever, but I force my eyes open. We mark a wide perimeter around the lot, skirting as close to the neighbors as we dare. Finally the circle is complete. I can see the faint lines of magic in the air. Emmett sets me down to try it. I grin tiredly when he can't break the perimeter.

We hurry back to the car, waiting for Edward and Beau to return. A minute passes and Alice perks up.

"90 seconds," she whispers, nearly too silent for me to hear. My head pounds and my entire body feels like it's made of jelly. I can't tell if I'm swaying or the world is.

"Rest a little, honey, you were amazing," Em says, pulling me against his side. The last thing I see is Alice's brilliant smile. I swim in and out of consciousness.

"—will be safe. The spell will hold—"

"—doubt her again—"

"—she alright? Did it hurt her—"

The next thing I know, I blink awake in the house, laying on the couch. Mom hovers over me, a relieved smile breaking over her face as I wake. She cups my face.

"My strong girl," she whispers. "I'm so proud of you."

"Where's Beau?" I groan. Just as I ask, he and Edward hurry downstairs, clothes switched. He throws a sweatshirt to Rose and she snarls.

"Why should I? What he is to me but another threat?" she snarls. Her words hurt even me, because I know she's saying it because of me. Well. Not just me, but Rosalie is the most protective of this family. Sometimes, it scares me to think about the lengths she'll go to keep us safe. Both her and Emmett.

"He's part of the family now, Rose," Emmett says. "You can't abandon family." At that, she deflates, but the frown doesn't leave her face. She slips the sweatshirt over her head.

"I never meant to put you, any of you, in danger," Beau croaks, sounding close to tears. Edward shakes his head.

"It's my fault," he says quietly, but Mom interrupts.

"This is no one's fault," she says sharply. "All we can do now is keep each other safe. All of us."

"Alice?" Jas murmurs. "Will this work?"

"I…" I realize suddenly that it's me. She can't see past me. "The female will follow Esme and Rosalie. The tracker will follow the hunting party. We should be able to leave after that."

"I'll stay home," I volunteer. "So you can see, Alice." She shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter," she says. "I'm watching the tracker."

"You're to stay with your siblings, do you understand, Bella?" Dad says, taking my face in his hand. Suddenly, I can't speak, choking on the lump in my throat. I've never been away from my parents.

"Yeah," I whisper. He kisses my forehead softly, and mom does the same to me and Beau. He folds in on himself to let her reach. Edward takes my hand suddenly, startling me.

"Thank you," he says vehemently. "I know that was very hard for you—"

"Can it," I say fondly. "Save the sappiness for later. I reserve full rights to make fun of you guys all summer long after this is over."

The different parties exchange their goodbyes. Edward and Beau are wrapped around each other, murmuring softly. Rosalie holds me tight against her. Her grip is starting to lose it gentleness, so I back out of it.

"We'll be okay," I swear. I'm not sure where my confidence comes from, but I know it in my bones. Rose nods, trying for a smile. I press my fingers to her cheek, assuring her. Alice, Jas, Beau and I watch as everyone leaves. Scared, I clutch Alice's arm. Her small hand slips into mine and she squeezes once, gently, before letting go.

We load up the car, me and Beau in the back with Alice and Jas in the front. Jas sends me a smile through the rearview mirror, but it's brittle. He's afraid, and that worries me most of all.

Jas takes off like a shot, driving twice as fast as the speed limit, but we can't even feel it in the car. Beau and I lean against each other, holding hands like we're each other's lifelines. I don't know when we fall asleep.

**A/N: Okay, the hurting Charlie thing in the book I suppose I understand, but I will not stand for Charlie getting any less than the absolute best. Also, while we do have magic to help solve our problems, we have a very young, inexperienced witch. Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you thought!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey gang, so sorry about the late update! Get ready for a serious deviation from canon. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

**Beau **

When I wake, I'm in a dark room, and for a moment, my thoughts are too mangled in my nightmares and confusion. It takes me to realize where we are. The hotel room is large, and the bed is comfortable, though I hardly feel it. As I sit up, I notice the clock perched on the side table, informing me it's 3:00. I can't decide if it's AM or PM.

I stagger to my feet, pulling back the curtains. I don't know where we are, somewhere just outside of Seattle? It's dark and bleak. I look down at myself and notice I'm still wearing Edward's clothes. My heart lurches and it nearly brings me to my knees. God, I hope he's safe.

I can't decide if I should change or not, because I can still smell him on my—his—collar, when someone knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" Alice's voice is soft, and I take a deep breath and let her in. She shuts the curtain and perches on the edge of the bed.

"You look like you could sleep a little longer," she says, nearly conversational.

"I can't," I say. If I close my eyes now, all I'll see is Edward's torn expression, my father dropping like a stone, Bella drained and prone.

"Okay," she says, like she gets it. I wonder if she does. "Thirsty?" I shake my head.

"How about you?"

"Nothing unmanageable," she says, a wry smile pulling the corners of her lips up. Her eyes tell me otherwise. She takes my hand and leads me out to the front room. "I ordered some food for you." We sit at one couch, while Jasper sits on the other, Bella stretched out along the length of it, her head pillowed on his lap. The TV drones on, low and barely discernable.

I pick at the food, not even noticing what I'm eating. Alice and Jasper sit like statues, completely still. I can't even see if they're breathing or not. There's a thin salt line just before the door, clearly Bella's work. I look to her, noting the exhaustion. She looks much younger like this, like a little girl, and guilt swirls through me.

"Beau," Jas says, jerking me from my reverie. "I know what you're feeling, and you are."

"I'm not," I say, not looking at him. I'd forgotten about his talent.

"Look at me," he says, and I do. "You are worth this, I swear. We will be fine, you're the only thing we're afraid for."

"God, if something happens to any of them, to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett—"

"Listen to me," he says. "Our family is strong and this threat is not the worst any of them has faced."

"Besides," Alice interjects. "It's been nearly a century that Edward's been alone, and now he has you. I know it doesn't seem like it, but he's changed so much, for the better. Do you think any of us want to look him in the eyes for the next hundred years if anything happens to you?"

A strange calm settle over me and my guilt leeches away. I know it's Jasper doing it. I sit there with them, not watching TV, for hours until the sun rose.

Alice orders breakfast for us, but Bella doesn't wake, too drained. At one point. Alice and Jasper trade places, and I lose myself watching Alice stroke back Bella's dark curls rhythmically. I pace around, take a shower, and brush my teeth. I scribble all over the little pad on the desk, inane doodles to keep my hands busy.

"Alice," I say, around noon. She's just finished ordering lunch for us. I doubt Bella will be up for that either. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward led the tracker up north," she answers cautiously. "They'll isolate him as much as possible before taking him. Esme and Rose will distract the female. She'll turn back and they'll go back to town, to keep an eye on Charlie. None of them have called, so things are progressing as planned."

"And they're safe?"

"Without a doubt." I consider the answer, and the sincerity in her eyes. I pick at a loose string on my sweater, thinking back to a conversation Edward hadn't let me finish.

"Alice?" She inclines her head, waiting for me to go on. "How… how do you become a vampire?"

"Edward doesn't want you to know," she says after a minute. "But… you'll find out eventually. It's the venom, obviously. I think it's part of our weaponry. It incapacitates the prey until they can't move, until they are so consumed with pain. I suppose when the venom spreads, the change begins. Eventually it overtakes you completely and you aren't human anymore."

"Edward said… it was really difficult."

"We're like sharks that way," she says with a wry laugh. "Once we taste blood, it's a feeding frenzy. It's pretty uncommon that you have enough control to stop feeding once you start. Apparently, the transformation is the last, most vivid part of the human life someone can remember. I can't even remember mine."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't even remember being human," she says, a strange, faraway look in her eyes. I take her hand, squeezing, and she smiles at me. Suddenly, Alice's face goes slack.

"Something's changed," she whispers. Jasper's by her side in a heartbeat. "I see a room, mirrors everywhere, with a gold band all around it. He… he waits in this room."

"Where is it?" Jasper asks.

"I can't tell," Alice says. "There's a decision missing."

"How much time?"

"Tonight, or maybe tomorrow. Soon. Right now, he's in a dark room, looking at something on a computer. Facebook… I see the logo."

"Where's the dark room?" Jasper asks.

"I can't tell, it's so dark." She shakes her head, like she's trying to reset herself. "The mirror room, that's where he waits…"

"What else?" Alice blink at him, eyes wide. Jasper goes still for a moment, and then their eyes flit over to me.

"What does it mean?" I ask.

"The tracker's plans have changed," Alice explains after a beat. "He's made a decision that leads him to those rooms."

"But we don't know where they are," I say. "The others, in the mountains, he'll elude them. We need to tell them."

Alice doesn't answer and is saved from doing so when her phone rings. She flits across the room to answer it.

"Carlisle," she breathes. She just listens, and worry my bottom lip, waiting. "Yes. I just saw him." She describes her visions, both rooms, but there's a strange tone in her voice that makes me think she's holding something back. "Yes, he's right here."

I hurry over, taking the phone from her outstretched hand.

"Hello?" I say.

"Beau." Edward's voice is both a balm and a bullet.

"God, Edward, I was so worried," I tell him, my heart beating so loud I wonder if he can hear it over the phone.

"Beau," he says softly. "Please promise me you won't worry about us."

"Where are you?" I demand.

"Just outside Vancouver. I'm so sorry, Beau, we him. He was careful to stay outside of listening range. He's gone now, and we think he's headed back to Forks to start over."

"Yeah I know," I say. "Alice told me."

"He won't find anything," he says, voice resolutely. "Just stay there and I'll come get you. Charlie's alright, Esme and Rose are watching him. He's still asleep at the house. The female's in town and Rose is tracking her. It looks like she's trying to find a new trail."

"I miss you," I say, my voice dropping down to a barely-there whisper. "God, so much."

"I know, Beau, believe me. It's like half of my heart is missing."

"Come get it then."

"I will," Edward promises. "As soon as you're safe.

"I love you," I remind him.

"Can you believe, despite everything I've put you through, that I love you too?" he asks.

"Yes, actually."

"I be there soon."

"I'll be waiting." As soon as the phone goes dead, I hand the phone back to Alice. "I have to call my mom. She's going to try and surprise me in Forks sometime today, and I have to stop her."

I try her cell phone first, scowling when I get the disconnected message. Had she forgotten to pay it? Come on, Renee. She had a google phone number where she checked her messages. It was easiest for her; in case she lost her phone. I call the google number instead.

I leave her a message, explain that Charlie ruined the surprise and not to bother coming down. I told her I would come up to her, and that we could figure out a time. I hope that might by me a couple hours at least.

To my surprise, I get a call back almost immediately. I step into the other room to take it, not want to disturb Alice as she drew out her visions.

"Hey mom," I answer on the first ring.

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." The strange male voice shocks me into freezing, and I just stand there, clutching the phone, my heart slowly climbing into my throat. "Now, imagine my surprise when I learned your mother was here, in Seattle. I just knew I had to meet her, see if she had that same, sweet smell. Of course, there's no reason for her to get hurt, so as long as you do everything you're told. Say 'no mom, stay where you are'."

I repeat the words, trying desperately to keep my voice even.

"That was a poor performance. I hope your face doesn't ruin everything. Say 'mom, please listen to me'."

I say those words too, trying to sound like a human instead of a robot. The tracker chuckles lightly in my ear.

"Alright, perfect," he says. "I want you to tell me if they can hear you. If they can, say 'mom, trust me'."

Those words tumble off my lips in a jumble, but I hope it's enough. I want to ask him to put my mom on, but I don't know how to do that without alerting Alice and Jasper.

"You can answer these next questions yes or no. First, I'm going to need you to get away from your friends. Can you do that?"

"No." Alice and Jasper would be on me like a hawk. When we'd leave here, they'd escort me down and into the car. There wouldn't be a single inch.

"Disappointing," the tracker sighs. "I'd have thought you'd be a little more creative, considering your mother."

I swallow hard, trying to force myself to think. Maybe there might be a way, I could escape through the bowels of the hotel.

"Yes," I say quickly. "I meant, yes."

"Better. There's a car outside you hotel, a silver Honda Civic, 2016, with the license plate GHD 5643. The key and an address are in the front seat. The car is unlocked. It's in the staff parking lot, behind the hotel. It should take you about an hour to find the destination. I'll give you a window of twenty-four hours, I think. Does that work?"

It's strange, him checking in with the convenience of making it to my death. I want to laugh, but the only sound that leaves my throat is a soft yes.

"Where's Phil?" I ask suddenly. I couldn't remember if my father had said they were both coming up to Seattle, or if just Renee was, while Phil was in Yakima.

"Be careful, now, Beau, don't speak out of turn." I shut my mouth, waiting.

"It's very important that none of your friends know about our plan. Tell that you placated your mother, that she's going to stay where she is for now. Now say, 'Bye mom, love you, see you soon'."

"Bye Mom, love you, see you soon," I say. My voice is thick with the lie of those words. I'd never see my mother again. I take a few deep breaths, force myself to be calm. I need them to think everything's fine. They cannot know, cannot be held culpable. God, Edward.

I walk out to the main room, my face impassive. Alice is on the phone speaking too quickly for me to make out. Bella's awake, sitting up and picking at a fruit cup. I take a seat beside her on the couch.

"Beau," Alice says, surprising me. "Edward's coming to get you. You're going with Carlisle, Emmett and him to hide for a while."

"Edward's coming?" I ask, panic clawing its way up my throat. I wouldn't be able to get away from him. "When?"

"Tonight," she says. "I'm going to meet them at the airport and Jasper will stay here with you and Bella." My breath comes in shallow pants, and me edges begin to get fuzzy. Jasper gives me a funny look, but I ignore him. My plan. _My mother. _Bella slips her hand in mine.

Suddenly, Bella lurches to her feet, looking at me with wide eyes.

"You spoke to him!" she accuses me.

"What?" Alice demands.

"The tracker spoke to you," Bella continues. My mouth drops open. How could she know that? "He told you to meet him. There's a car outside."

"What car?" Jasper asks. The authority in his voice is almost a tangible chain, forcing me to confess, but I resist.

"That's ridiculous," I lie. Alice flits over and grabs my hands.

"I saw you," she tells me, speaking fast. "In the mirror room. What did he tell you?"

Panic made the room close in around me, but I croak it out, the plan, my mom's visit, everything. By the end, I am curled into a ball on the floor, my face buried in my knees.

"My mom," I gasp, trying to force myself to breathe.

"Beau, how would he know your mom would be in Seattle?" Bella asks. She's on the floor next to me, flipping through her magic book.

"Facebook," Alice says suddenly. "The second vision. I didn't realize what that meant."

"Pull it up," she says, and suddenly, there's a laptop in front of me, wait for me to log in. Clumsy, I type in my password and a second later, my feed crops up. I click on my mom, point to the latest post.

"Geotagged in Yakima," I mumble. "Two days ago. She could have left and just not updated anything."

"What about your stepdad?"

"Phil doesn't believe in cell phones," I groan. It was one of the strange hippy-dippy things about him that attracted my mother in the first place.

"I found a spell!" Bella says excitedly. "A tracking spell! A real one, not like the one I did to find you."

"What?" Bella waves me off, promising she'll explain later.

"I need a map of Washington, or Seattle, or something, in paper. And I need something that belongs to the target," she explains. Jasper fishes out a map of the state, spreading it out before her. "I need something sharp too, plus salt and a match."

"We don't have anything that belongs to the target," I tell her.

"We have you," she says. "It's close enough. I need some hair or something from you." I do as I'm told, and soon, Bella's combining my hair, a packet of salt, and a few drops of her blood. All three of us look away.

Bella pours the concoction onto the map and strikes a match. She lights the concoction, and a bright, tall flame leaps up.

"Invenire quae sunt amissa, ostende nobis viam," she chants. The flame spreads thin across the entire map and extinguishes, leaving only a red tinge. I watch in amazement as it concentrates, contracting to a circle that outlines downtown Seattle.

"She _is_ here," I moan. Bella slumps forward, exhausted.

"Bella, could Beau be confusing it?" Alice asks soothingly.

"Maybe," she mumbles. "I was trying to direct the spell, but there's no way to be sure."

"We have to tell them," Jasper says.

"No!" I all but shout. "If they know, if they come here, he'll kill my mom!"

"We don't know that he has her," Jasper tells me, laying an uncharacteristic hand on my shoulder. A wave of lethargy washes over me, so I scramble back, trying to keep my senses.

"We can't risk it," I say. "I have to go, it's the only way."

"Beau, you know that's not an option," Alice tells me sharply. "It won't just hurt Edward to lose you."

"Wait, I might have a plan," Bella says.

**A/N: I've always hated the plot line of the tracker and everything, it was one of the lamest plot lines in terms of all the other "big bad's" that threaten them. I mean, I get why we needed it, but I took some serious liberties with it. First off, if Charlie's kid is running away from town because of their boyfriend, I feel like Charlie would stop that, would react more than he did. The reaction from Eclipse was extremely plausible, and I expected more from him, but New Moon doesn't work without the non-reaction, so I streamlined everything so Charlie doesn't see his kid running off. Sorry for the ramble, but I felt like I had to justify this a bit. Anyways, tell me what you thought!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, uh… it's been a while. I'm sorry for the massive and spontaneous hiatus, but quarantine, man. It's been doing things to me. Anyways, to make up for it, I finished up the fic and I'm just going to give you the whole thing all in one day. Enjoy! **

**Bella**

No one is a fan of my plan.

I thought it was clever. Wear Beau's clothes and pretend to be him. Line the car with a protection spell. Lay another protection spell around the mirror room, which was clearly where Beau was supposed to go. We could trap the tracker in, and then blow up the whole thing, or something else to kill him. I really hadn't thought beyond trapping him.

Beau protests—albeit a little weakly—while Alice and Jasper yell at me for even entertain such an idea. I've never had so many people yell at me all at once before.

"Fine!" I interrupt. "Anyone else got a better plan?"

"If it's just the tracker, I could probably take him on my own," Jasper offers. Alice snarls at him, a clear no. I groan. We're not going to get anywhere if we won't let anyone take a risk.

"How are we supposed to kill the tracker?" I demand. Jasper gives me a sharp look.

"_We_ are not doing anything," he says. "Emmett and I will do it."

"Come on! We have a whole spell book and no one's going to let me use it?" I protest.

"It hurts you," Beau interjects. "Every time you do a spell, I can see how much it costs you."

"It's because I don't have the practice. That's my fault—"

"This isn't the right time to practice," Alice says. "Beau's right. Any spell that you could do now would only hurt you."

"The first thing we have to do is figure out the mirror room," Jasper says, pulling out the drawing Alice made.

"I know that place," Beau says with a frown.

"What?"

"It's a dance studio," he explains. "My mother used to teach here, right after she left Charlie. She came up here to stay with her parents for a while before we moved to Arizona."

"Your grandparents live here?"

"Not anymore," Beau says. "My grandma Elyse moved to Florida, right after my grandpa passed away. I think it was in elementary school."

"Where is it?" Alice asks.

"In the suburbs," he says. "An… hour outside of downtown Seattle. It was called Seven Steps." Jasper looks it up, scribbling down an address onto the picture.

"He's there," Jasper says, lips curling back in a gruesome smile.

"If he has my mom, he'll kill her the second he realizes I'm not alone," Beau points out. "Even if he doesn't, he'll bolt."

"That, and you guys are weak," I point out. Both Alice and Jasper scowl at me, but I can see it on their faces. Their eyes are coal black. They haven't hunted in a while. They were supposed to go after the game, but that got derailed.

"Most likely, he's watching the hotel," Beau points out, uncurling himself. "If you guys leave, I don't think he'll attack. I think he'll expect me to get to the car. If you guys wait for the others to come, he'll assume I told you the plan."

"I…" Alice falters, clearly torn between her need to hunt and her need to keep us safe. "I don't see him attacking the hotel… the visions… are shifting I think."

"Shifting?"

"Beau's not in the mirror room…" she says. "But it doesn't look right."

"Go hunt," Beau says. "We'll stay right here. Plus, you'll need to speak to the others, come up with a plan. Best to do that while his attention is on the hotel, and me."

"You're being sincere," Jasper says to Beau. "I… could use a little air."

Alice and Jasper look at each other, a silent conversation clear on their face. Alice sighs.

"Put down a protection spell," she says. "We'll be an hour tops, probably earlier." She produces a bag of garlic from one of the duffel bags, as well as a bowl. I do the spell, outlining the whole room. Satisfied, Alice and Jasper head out, promising to back as quickly as possible.

I slump back on the couch, trying to catch my breath. I grab my grimoire, flipping through the pages. Maybe there are offensive spells in here.

"Bella," Beau says, catching my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Make a decision." His eyes are blazing with determination, and to my surprise, anger instead of fear. I assume there's plenty of that in there anyways. It clicks. I have to call it because Alice won't see it coming. If I call it and Beau goes along with it, she won't be able to see Beau.

"They'll know exactly where we're going," I point out, adrenaline already coursing through me.

"I'm counting on that," he says. "If you make this decision, we might have enough time to save my mom. Five on one sounds like good odds."

"What?"

"The tracker would see me coming, but not know the rest were there," he explains. "My best guess, he's going to drag this out, keep me alive for a while, to… I don't know, but I don't think he'll end the game so easily. If I go, maybe I can persuade him to get my mom out, and you can be there to get her out. By that time, the cavalry will get here."

"Beau—"

"My mom's in trouble," he says. "I have to do this. It's either that, or you can try and beat me to the car. I have longer legs than you do, just a reminder."

I size him up. Beau's bigger than me, and while he's much less coordinated, he has weight and height on me, plus my exhaustion from the spell. I consider the options. The tracking spell had narrowed down Seattle, though Beau could've confused the spell. I could understand him not want to take a chance. If it were my mom, I wouldn't risk it either.

"Let's go," I say firmly.

"I'm making the decision to follow you," Beau says with a grim smile. We're careful as we leave, holding hands like lifelines. I try desperately not to shake. We make our way downstairs and around the hotel. Sure enough, the car is there, and I stare at for a second before grabbing the door.

"Beau, you're going to drive," I tell him. "I'm going to be in the back. He won't see me coming this way."

We take our seats and sure enough, there's a card on the passenger seat with an address. Beau looks at it for a long moment before sighing, pulling up the car's navigation system, and entering in the address. I focus on laying a protective spell on the car. There's a spell that allows me to will a stream of liquid to maneuver how I choose, so I concentrate hard on outlining the interior of the car with the spell.

Surprisingly, I'm only sore after I finish the spell. Of course, I'm breathless, but there isn't that omnipresent ache that usually accompanies magic use. Score one for practice.

Beau stares straight ahead and I try to catch his gaze in the rearview mirror, but it's like he doesn't see me, like his mind is a million miles away. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who he's thinking of.

It doesn't take long to leave Seattle proper, and the cityscapes bleed into the suburbs. Houses get bigger and more spaced out, and more greenery is visible. It makes me ache for home, for the safety of the green that surrounds Forks.

It's strange, that even those these rouge vampires invaded our territory and started hunting our own, I still think of home as safe. I've never felt that way about a place before. I sleep full nights in Forks, and my magic is less chaotic. I don't think I've blown apart the house in years.

I lean my cheek against the cool glass of the window and stare out, watching as the sun begins to set. Any moment now, Charlie Swan will wake up and find his son gone, left only with a hastily written, flimsy excuse for his absence.

I think about my own parents, about Dad leading Emmett and Edward in the search for the tracker. I know what he's capable of, but he's not strong like Emmett, nor is quick and superpowered like Edward. In a fight, my father has no real advantage, save for the safety net that is our family.

My mother is the same, no superpower to her name, not even the sharp fierceness Rosalie carries like a sword. She is the antithesis to a fight, and even thinking about her in one hurts me. I swallow hard and force myself to think about something else, anything else.

"Did you get that essay for English done?" I say, breaking the silence. That's one thing I don't have in common with any member of my family, including Beau. They're all content to sit in comfortable silences, but they only wig me out. I can't stand the quiet, especially where there are other people in a room. Beau hasn't even turned the radio on.

"I don't think it really matters now," Beau says softly, the edge of his lip quirking up in a weak imitation of a smirk. A lump lodges itself insistently and suddenly in my throat and my breath hitches.

"You are not going to die," I tell him sharply. Beau finally catches my eye in the rearview mirror. His brown eyes are expressive as hell, filled with the strangest mix of fondness and sorrow.

"Do me a favor," he says, ignoring my near-command. "Text my dad? The spell will probably wear off soon, and it has to look like I at least tried to tell him where I was." Fear closes my throat even further. I try to swallow, try to speak, but I can't. I have never felt like such a weak little child, desperately wishing for my parents and siblings.

"Text him yourself," I finally grind out. My tone is petulant, and it softens Beau's eyes even further. I look down, unable to take it.

"I can't text and drive," he says. How can he be so calm?

"You are not going to die!" I repeat more forcefully.

"Bella," he says, forcing me to look up. "I know. Just text my dad, will you?" I nod, grabbing his phone, but I don't know his passcode.

"0304," he says, anticipating my question.

"Who's birthday?" I ask, pulling up the messages app. Seeing Edward's name at the top of the list, followed by own gives me pause, but I ignore it. The message to Chief Swan is pretty vague, but I really can't think of what to say. Hey, dad, all good over here! Just riding off to my imminent death! Yeah, probably not.

"My mom's," Beau's says, and with that, the softness of his eyes fades and only his fiery determination remains. It's strange, but I understand him completely. Throwing yourself on the fire is terrifying, but the very idea of losing someone you love is much more horrifying.

"This is all going to be okay," I say, but I don't know if I'm talking to myself or to Beau.

"I know," he says. "Everything is going to be okay." I'm too scared to ask whether Beau includes himself in "everything."

Finally, we reach the dance studio. It's in a pretty rundown neighborhood, the lone building still in operation. The others are boarded up and falling apart, and there really isn't anything else near by. It's pretty much the perfect place to kill someone.

"What's the plan, Bella," Beau asks. I sigh. It feels almost pointless to be making decisions. Alice and Jasper will surely be back at the hotel and be making their way over here. They'll probably have left messages with Dad, Edward, and Emmett too.

"Just… wait a minute," I say, even though I know Beau won't. His knuckles go white on the steering wheel, but he doesn't say anything. I look back down the road, hoping beyond hope my family will be there to save us, and Beau's mom.

Of course, there's no one, and no sounds of cars anywhere close to us. It is just us, the decrepit building, and possibly Beau's mother, terrified out of her mind. We are her only hope. I take a deep breath and reach out my hand. Wordlessly, Beau takes it, squeezing tight. He's scared too, but I can feel him shove his fears aside. Here I am, leeching comfort from a boy who's got everything on the line, his family, and his life. He's more selfless than I could ever be.

"Okay," I say finally. "Here's my decision. You're going to go into the studio, and exactly five minutes later, I'm going to line it with a protective spell. That'll buy us hopefully enough time for everyone to get here."

"Bella, listen, if Edward gets here too late—"

"He won't!"

"Please, just if he does, I need you to make sure he lets this go. Just tell him I love him. So much."

"Okay," I concede, my voice cracking. "Okay. Just… be safe."

With that, Beau squeezes my hand tight, and climbs out of the car, heading determinedly into the dance studio.

**A/N: Rapid fire update one complete! Let me know what you thought!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Rapid update number 2! Enjoy!**

**Beau**

I didn't let my nerves show as I slowly made my way into the studio. It was cool, dark, and almost dank. Clearly, it had been closed for a while. Old flyers littered the hallway in clumps, old and worn. Dust clung to the corners and the countertops. My nose begins to itch.

My feet seem to slow, and my breathing gets shallower and shallower. I force myself to keep going, pushing past the fear. It's quiet, save for the soft sound of the air conditioners.

"Mom," I call, my voice nothing more than a whisper. I force myself to clear my throat and try again. Suddenly, I hear it, my mother's voice, tinny with fear.

"Beau?! Beau?" she calls, worry and desperation in her voice. It breaks me out of my fog, and I break into a run, stumbling into the main studio. Her voice floats through the room, almost muffled. Maybe she's in a closet or something.

"Mom!" I call, whirling around wildly.

"Oh, Beau, honey, you scared me," my mother laughs. "Don't you ever do that again." I search desperately for the sound. There's a TV tucked away in a corner, playing a video from when I was younger. Thanksgiving, sixth grade. We were in California, soaking in the sunshine at a beach. I was on the pier, looking into the water, trying to decipher its murky depths. I'd leaned too far over the edge, and had almost fallen in. It was a Facebook post, something she'd posted this thanksgiving.

Facebook. The blue lights that Alice saw.

Slowly, I turn back to the room at large. The hunter stands across the room, leaning against the wall. We stared at each other for a moment, before he broke into a wide smile. He made his way across to me, passing close to me to shut off the TV.

"Sorry about that, Beau, but I thought it would be best not to involve your mother at all," he says courteously. His voice is almost kind, in a way. Suddenly, it hit me. It wasn't my mother on the map, it had been me. She wasn't here, she was still safe with Phil.

"Yeah," I sigh, relief easing the tension.

"You don't sound angry I tricked you," he points out.

"I'm not." Renee was safe. Charlie would wake up safe and sound in his house. Soon this will all be over. Edward and the rest of them were on their way. I pray silently that they won't walk in on a massacre.

"How odd," the hunter says. "You really mean it."

His eyes are a startling shade of red, deeper than ruby and richer than blood. There was a thin ring of black that bled into the red. Thirsty.

"You know, you humans are actually really interesting," he says conversationally. "I suppose I can see the allure."

Looking at him this closely, he seems almost… average. There was nothing remarkable about his face, just a normal guy, an every-man type face.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge me?" he sneers.

"Edward doesn't know where I am," I tell him. Strictly, this is true. He doesn't know about the ballet studio, but surely he'll find out soon. I hope desperately that Bella is being smart, staying in the car where nothing can harm her.

Or.

She might be laying down the protection spell to trap the hunter.

"Beau, your heart's beating very fast," the hunter says.

"I'm a little nervous," I confess. The hunter laughs. God, please let Bella be back in the car now. I can't tell how much time has passed. Minutes? Hours?

"Well, I certainly hopes he finds out, and soon," he says. "It wasn't very hard to find this place, or your mother's accounts. I won't pretend to know much about the internet, but it's not hard to navigate around it. I found this place in a post of hers and it… spoke to me. Something about the mirrors, I suppose."

The hunter produces a camera from his pocket, a sleek—albeit old—camcorder. He makes a show of setting it up on the tripod, adjusting it so it focused solely on me.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought I might take the opportunity to… create some memories." I glance up at the clock. Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett should have just landed by now. It'll take them another thirty or so minutes to get out here. Maybe twenty if Edward's behind the wheel.

I'm starting to think that perhaps, I don't have twenty minutes.

"Cat-and-mouse is only fun when the mouse can run, and when they try and outsmart each other," the hunter explains. "You weren't much of a challenge to find. It took, what, thirty hours? Definitely not satisfying."

Please, god, if there is one, let Edward be behind the wheel, and let the hunter keep monologuing. Also, if I have room for another prayer, keep Bella in the car and safe.

"This video will ensure the game goes on for a while. Of course, we don't have too much time, so we better get started," the hunter is saying, jolting me back to myself. "Your boy—Edward, right?—will see what I'm doing to you and he won't be able to resist coming after me."

Okay, so I definitely didn't have twenty minutes.

"No!" I gasp, turning to look at the camera, shaking my head. "Edward, don't listen to him, just leave it—"

Pain bursts through my entire body and suddenly, I'm airborne. I crash into the far wall, shattering the mirrors. Pain blooms in my head, along my arms, and definitely in my legs. I'm going to die here.

The cavalry won't get here on time.

The hunter stalks towards me, but I'm dizzy with pain. He snarls, low in his throat.

"You're not going to beg your boy to avenge you?" The question is double edged, and I know that if I say the wrong thing, it will only accelerate his timeline.

"No, Edward, just leave it," I groan out. "You have to take care of Charlie—AHH!" The hunter slams his foot down, effectively shattering the bones there. Pain rolls over me in heavy, suffocating waves. I cannot even make a sound.

"Try again," the hunter snarls.

Edward, I think, I love you.

I'm sorry.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, sunlight filling the dank, dark studio. The figure is shadowy, and I am almost too far gone to feel relief. Almost.

"Get away from him!" A shaky, shrill voice calls. Bella.

Why didn't she stay in the car?

I groan, trying to force words out of my throat, but they don't come. I'm so encased in pain, all my energy is going into keeping awake. I'm forgetting why I have to, but I know I do.

"What's this?" the hunter asks with a laugh. "I can hear your heartbeat, but I can't smell you."

"Shut up!" Bella yells, sounding close to tears. No, no, no! I can't have the hunter focus attention on her, hurt her in any way. I force myself to sit up, force air through my lungs and through my mouth.

"Hey," I croak. Just one little word leaves me breathless, but I have to keep trying. "You're a shitty director."

"That wasn't very nice," the hunter says, voice a crude mimicry of hurt. "But I guess you're right. This is about you."

In an instant, he's on me, wrenching me free of the debris and dragging me to the middle of the floor. Air rushes out of me, but there's not enough left in me to make a real sound. Crushed glass embeds itself in my wounds, sends them stinging like no other.

Bella seems rooted to the spot, and for that, I am thankful. Please let her have an iota of common sense. Just stay there, where you're safe and wait for your family.

"There has only been one time when my prey got away from me," he snarls, looming over me. "Never again. But! I saw her again, right there on the field. That's why I had to start the game again. I couldn't just lose. There was another vampire, the first time, but he was strong enough to make the choice your Edward wasn't able to make. He took my prey from the asylum and turned her. She didn't even notice the pain, poor thing. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long, getting shock treatments for her 'visions'. I lost the game, then, so I had to destroy the other vampire, but now, I'm going to win."

My mind is reeling and somewhere, I can hear the soft, muffled whimpers Bella gives, crying at the tale.

"Alice," she chocks out. I can't help but gasp, and for it, the hunter kicks me hard, effectively snapping a few of my ribs.

"You know, she smelled even better than you," he says to me, stooping low over me. "I think we've dragged this on long enough."

He moves so fast he is only a blur, and the next thing I know, the epicenter of my pain is my wrist. This forces an actual scream out of me, though I don't know where my body could have found the energy.

"Enough!" Bella's voice fills the room and suddenly, wind begins to blow. It whips through the room hard, pulling at my ripped shirt and rifling through my hair, as caked in blood as it is. The pain is bright, demanding, and I am weak.

I am…

I…

I drift, swirling in and out of dreams as the life seeps out of me. It's peaceful, in a way, now that I'm beyond the pain. A snarl rings out, a deep, wild roar that rang with fury. Weird.

It jerks me through the layers of my mind, forcing me all the way to the surface. Pain rings through me, joyous at being remembered. I do not want to remember. There is an angel, though my eyes won't let me open far enough to really see him. Maybe this is it, the angel finally here to take me to the only heaven I want.

"Beau, oh, god, no!" the angel cries, and I want to sit up, to soothe his tears. Beyond his voice was this strange creaking, like metal being rendered into pieces. Growls filled the air and through it all, I heard someone call Bella's name.

Bella!

Is she okay? Is she here with me in this strange purgatory? Please let her not be. Please let her be alright.

The angel spoke again, commanding my full attention.

"Beau, please, please, listen to me, please!" The angel keeps begging, over and over, and I want to acquiesce, but I don't know how.

"Carlisle!" The angel wept, sobbing tearless, broken sobs. "Beau, oh no, Beau, please, no!"

It hurt me the most to hear the angel weep like that, and I want to promise that everything will be alright, but I feel so disconnected from myself. I can't even reach my mouth. Something ignites the pain in my body, and just like that, I am snapped back into place, pain the only thing holding me together. I cry out, gasping and sputtering as I broke through the heavy haze.

"Beau," the angel weeps, relief laced in his voice.

"He's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't very deep. Watch the leg, though, it's broken." Pain blooms in every part of me, like lights coming alive on a display. "Some ribs too, I think."

The epicenter. The worst of my pain was all concentrated on one point. Someone was burning me.

"Edward." I try to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I could barely understand myself.

"Beau, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me? I love you."

"Edward." This attempt is clearer.

"I'm here, baby."

"It hurts," I manage to whimper.

"I know, Beau, I know." There was a pause, and the angel directed his next words away from me. "Can't you do something?"

"My bag. Hold your breath, Alice, it'll help."

"Alice," I croak. I need to apologize, but the words won't leave me.

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts," I say. God, the burning was picking up now, the fire burning down my arm.

"I know, Carlisle, he's going to give you something. It'll stop, I promise."

"My hand is burning!" I scream, finally shaking away the last of the haze. The pain is so fierce, so bright, it's a wonder no one else can see it.

"Beau?" Edward's voice is frightened.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I scream.

"Carlisle, his hand!"

"He bit her!" Even Carlisle is appalled now. Edward's breath catches in horror.

"Edward, you have to do it," Alice says. She's close to me, her cool fingers brushing the tears off my face.

"No!"

I moan her name, trying to get her attention. Alice will help me.

"There's still something we could try," Carlisle says. "Suck the venom out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?

"I don't know but we don't have a lot of time," Carlisle says.

"I don't know if I can do that," Edward says hesitantly. There was agony in his beautiful voice again.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped if you're going to take blood from his hand."

The pain mounts and I writhe against it, trying to find some relief but it evades me. Every movement jolts some new source of pain.

"Get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle is bent over me, working on my head. "Edward, now or never!"

Edward's face is drawn, and I watched his eyes as doubt is suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. His jaw goes taut and I feel his cool, strong fingers on my burning hand, locking it in place. He bent over my hand; his cold lips pressed to my skin.

At first, the pain was worse, and I screamed and thrashed. Alice tries desperately to calm me, holding me in place. Slowly, the pain in my wrist begins to give way to numbness, and with it, my consciousness begins to sink.

I am sinking, but the pain has subsided, the fire is out.

"Edward," I sigh. "Stay…"

"He's right here."

"I will, Beau, honey, I'm not going anywhere."

"Is it out?"

"—blood is clean—morphine." The words are beginning to swim as I sink deeper and deeper. Someone is saying my name, asking about the fire.

"S'out," I slur.

"I love you." Those words find me in crystal clarity.

"I know," I breathe.

"—Mom?"

"—Topeka"

"—Spell—Beau wasn't a good—"

"—Okay?"

"Sleep now," Edward says, and his voice is much closer now. I am cradled in his arms, I think, floating in a painless sea. "Sleep now, Beau."

**A/N: Let me know what you thought!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Rapid fire update three!**

**Bella**

I give Beau three minutes before I start laying down the protection spell. I move fast, chanting low under my breath. I am thrumming with power, enough for me to shake with it. The spell is bright, perhaps the strongest one I've done.

I stumble back a few paces once it's done, every part of my body sore. I try to gasp, desperately needing air. Suddenly, I drop, my legs unable to support me anymore. I sit there for a while, minutes slipping past faster than I can count them.

Eventually, my breathing evens out, and I can take real breaths again. Vaguely, I hear my phone vibrating in the car, where I've left my door open. Thank god. They know we're gone. It'll only be a matter of minutes now.

That's when I hear it, the scream.

Beau.

Oh god.

I stare down the road, desperate for my family. It's still, quiet, no indication of any cars. No one is coming, not yet. I am the only person here. The only person who can save Beau.

I force myself up, throw myself into the ballet studio. The scene is awful, blood and broken glass. Beau is gasping, crumpled on the floor.

"Leave him alone!" I scream. Somehow, my voice holds steady despite my fear. The only other vampires I've ever met are the Denali clan, but they all had the same comforting golden eyes my family does. They are safe.

The vampire in here with us is anything but. His eyes are deeper than ruby, a startling visceral color ringed with black. Hungry, human-killing monster.

There is a real chance I'll die.

Beau gasps again and I am shaken out of my reverie. That's my family there, and no one can get away with hurting them. The hunter cocks his head, laughing a little.

"What's this? I can hear your heartbeat, but I can't smell you." For some reason, his word anger me, and I summon as much power as I can. It surges through me so fast it almost knocks me breathless. I am filled with it and for once, it is mine to control.

"Shut up!" I choke out. The power is heavy, and for it second it threatens to overpower me, but I wrest it back under my control. There's something there, thrumming and alive underneath me. It's buried so deep I can barely feel it, but it's there, pulsing and real.

Ley line.

I've read about them, even tried to find them, but my power never reached them. For a while, I thought they simply didn't exist, but now I realize the problem had been me. I couldn't have found them when I'd been so afraid of my power.

All my training had been focused on keeping my power down and under control. Safe. Ley lines didn't respond to safe. They need ferocity and raw will. After all, power only responds to power.

For minutes, I'm rooted to the spot, taking in the enormity of the power at my fingertips. The pure magic is intoxicating, pulsing along the line. I can feel how far they spread out, and for a second, I am whizzing along the lines, seeing things I've never seen, places, people, and possibility.

The hunter is speaking, and then he's attacking Beau, but the line has me, sampling me, coursing through me, waiting to see if I burn out or if I can wield it.

"Enough!"

The power bends to me the second I command it to. I set my sights on the hunter and will the power into existence. I'm undecided about how to channel it, and suddenly, a memory flits out, from when I was small. The hurricanes I would create in my nightmares come to life, so strong even my brothers couldn't break through.

Air beginning to swirl through the room, winds so fierce they threatened to steal the very air from our lungs to join their thrall.

Thankfully, it's then that my family comes. It's like every memory I had of my little hurricanes. Edward fights desperately to push through, trying to get to Beau. The hunter is trapped against the wall, thrashing hard. He remains trapped.

At the epicenter of the wind tunnel are Beau and I. Somehow, I made my way over to him, and together we made the eye of the storm.

"Bella!" Edward's wasn't more than a desperate plea, and it took me a moment to ease the power, to lessen it. I will the winds to slow, and the hunter drops, gasping despite not needing to breathe. The group divides, Jasper and Emmett taking the hunter while Edward, Alice, and Carlisle rush to Beau.

I drop to my knees, breathing hard. My head is spinning, and I can barely hear the noise over the ringing in my ears. God, it hurts. My entire body is an open wound and the receding ley line is salt in the wound. I groan softly, pushing myself to sit.

The hunter snarls, slamming his arm into Jasper's head. All three of them are snarling, snapping, but the hunter is powerful. He very nearly has the upper hand. The ley line is there, right on the edge of my power. I pull it towards me, slow and precise. I let a ribbon of it funnel out of my grasp.

It wraps around the hunter's neck, arms, and legs, loose and waiting on my command. I wait for a moment, trying to see if this will be an easy win. My brothers are tired, weak from thirst and expending their power during the track.

I pull the ribbons.

James, the hunter, falls apart like a marionette doll with its strings cut. My brothers leap apart, startled and still on their guard. Jasper looks over to me, stunned, and it doesn't take Emmett long to figure out what happened.

"Start the fire," Emmett says. He rushes to me, gathering me up in his arms. He takes me to the lobby, setting me on the counter.

"Bells?" he asks, voice warped with fear. "Tell me you're okay. Tell me where it hurts."

The sentences contradicted themselves, commands really. Behind me, the fire roars and Beau screams. I blink hard, and suddenly my vision goes red. It jolts me all the way back into myself. My eyes are bleeding, and by the warm trickle along both sides of my neck, so are my ears. I can taste blood on my lips. My nose too, I guess.

"I…" I swipe away come of the blood covering my mouth. "I don't know."

"What do you mean? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Emmett's voice takes a strange panicked edge, something I've never heard in his voice.

"My whole body's sore," I say slowly, trying to catalogue all the different sensations. My body is aching from the over exertion, but the surge of power from the ley line has sent massive amounts of adrenaline coursing through my veins. Eventually, I'll feel the pain.

"God, Bells, your eyes," he murmurs, gently thumbing away the blood under them. I blink rapidly, but it doesn't really hurt. Mostly, it feels like I woke up from a sob-induced nap. Strained, not hurt. "Your ears too."

"I can hear just fine," I mumble, gingerly probing them. There's a dull ache deep in my ears and my fingers come away bloody. Just then, Jasper stumbles into the lobby. Emmett takes one look at him and herds him outside.

I sit on the counter, trying to take deep breaths. Finally, Edward, my dad, and Alice emerge. Beau is cradled in Edward's arms, his long limbs tucked in like he's in the fetal position.

"Oh, Bella," my dad gasps. Frankly, I think it's just the eye blood that makes him nervous. "Are—"

"You have to focus on Beau," I say sharply. "I'm fine, daddy, I promise." Edward hustles Beau out to the cars, setting him one of them. He calls impatiently to my dad, who nods.

"Once Beau is stable, I'll be there to look after you," he says. "For now, your brothers will have to do. Alice—"

"I understand." She's covered in blood, her delicate features pinched up in fear. "I'll take care of it, but I need to see Jasper first. Come on, Bella."

She doesn't even give me a chance to hop down, instead sweeping me into her arms. She runs me over to where Jasper and Emmett are. Jasper is sitting on the ground, face tucked between his knees.

"Just so you know," Alice says. "I'm beyond mad at you right now."

"I know," I mutter, chagrinned. She hands me over to Emmett, who perches me on his forearm.

"Seriously kid, I hope you're ready to get the riot act seven times over," he says, surprisingly serious. Jasper, having breathed in a sufficient amount of clean air, straightens up.

"I'm first," he says, frowning deeply at me. "What possessed to do that, Bella? I know you're not stupid."

"Look, the building's about to explode, can you yell at me later?" I whine. Alice sighs, gesturing to the car Beau and I can in.

"Hand her to Jasper," she says.

"I can walk, seriously," I protest, but no one bothers to listen to me.

"You got blood coming out of your eyes," Jasper says, gathering me up. "I'm not listening to a word you say right now."

While he gets me strapped in, Alice and Emmett have a quiet conversation, and Emmett sags, clearly disappointed. Jasper sighs in solidarity, whatever it is.

"What?" This, too, goes ignored. Alice takes off and Emmett makes his way to the car, folding himself into the passenger seat. "What?"

"Never mind, we gotta yell at you," Emmett says.

The three-and-a-half-hour drive takes half the time, but I still have to listen to Jasper and Emmett take turns pontificating on how profoundly stupid I was being. They yell until we pull into the garage, all the way home.

My mother stands in the doorway to the garage, waiting anxiously. A smile blooms across her face at the sight of us, and I scramble to get out of the car to get to her. She's there in a heartbeat, holding me close and suddenly my throat closes up. I was so terrified I'd never to get to see her again.

I can't bring myself to regret my choices, because I understand the panic Beau must've felt. Even my own family wouldn't have been able to stop me if it was my mom in danger, or even under the suspicion of being in danger.

"Oh, baby, what happened to you?" she asks, gently wiping away the residual blood on my face. Thankfully, everything's stopped bleeding. Unfortunately, that means the pain is coming.

"She was being dumb is what happened," Emmett announces. "Hey, Rose." My sister comes into view and I recoil a little at her expression. Someone must've told her what happened. Alice.

"We know what happened, but I don't understand how you could possibly be so monumentally stupid," Rose bites out. Emmett give me a sheepish little smile. That's the brilliant thing about my brother; he can't be angry to save his life, it's just not in him. He wraps Rose up in a tight hug, reclaiming her attention.

"We can talk about this later, but right now, I need to take care of my baby," Mom declares.

"I drew her a bath," Rose says, a slight twitch to her lips that says despite her anger, she's happy to see me. Mom rushes me upstairs, helping me into the bath. I groan, explaining about the pain and the power. She gentle with me, carefully washing me while I tell her about the ley line and how I took apart the hunter.

"It must be some sort of energy exchange," Mom says, carefully washing my hair. I feel like a little kid, safe and warm, wrapped up in the safety of my family. "You could borrow energy, but you had to pay it back with your own energy. And when you couldn't, your body had to make some, hence the pain."

"I'll be fine," I promise. Already to pain is starting to leech away in the hot water. "Is Chief Swan okay?"

"He's perfectly safe," Mom says, rinsing me off. "He woke up a few hours ago and got the message that Beau was trying to surprise his mother. He's been trying to reach him. You father will call him with the cover as soon as Beau is stable."

"Did you hear from dad about Beau?"

"We did," Rosalie says, letting herself into the bathroom. Mom helps me into an oversized robe, tying it snug around me. Rose sighs, crossing the room in a nanosecond to pull me into her arms.

"I'm so thankful you're alright," she sighs, pressing a kiss to my wet hair. "You can have tonight to rest, but you better believe you're going to get it tomorrow."

"That's more than I deserve," I joke. Rose rolls her eyes, a wry smile on her lips. She and mom help me back into my room, where they help me into my PJ's. I half-expect them to the be the footie pajamas of my pre-k days. Rose deftly brushes and braid my hair out of my face and tucks me in.

Suddenly, it occurs to me that both Rose and Mom got into my room without having to ask.

"What happened to my protection spell?" I ask. I struggle to get out of bed, and with Rose's help, we walk the perimeter of my room as I feel around for the spell. It's in shards, splintered and useless. It must've happened when I let go of the ley line, all my spells must've shattered to make room and energy to withstand the ley line.

Suddenly, I was weary of the power, and all thoughts of seeking it out again couldn't be trusted. I sigh, disappointed. I long for the rush of power the ley line gives me, but if a complete lack of control was the price, I couldn't afford it.

The aches in my body make their presence known again, and I stumble back into bed, burrowing deep into the comforter.

"Mom, will you—" I suddenly break off, embarrassed. I haven't had to crawl into bed with my mom in nearly a decade, but the thought of being here alone is almost too much to bear.

"Of course, sweetheart," she says, wrapping me in a blanket so I won't get cold. Once I'm bundled, she pulls me into her arms, cradling and crooning to me, voice sweeter than honey. The exhaustion hits and sleep pulls me in. I'm awake just long enough to register Rose kissing my forehead goodnight.

I sleep like the dead, but my sleep is anything but restful. I dream of monsters, red-eyed and hungry, chasing Beau and me. I'm faster, but Beau keeps stumbling. Every time I double back to save him, he begs me to just let him go. I dream about Alice in a cold, dark cell, getting her hair shorn for electroshock therapy. Doctors covered in sterile gowns and mask laugh at her, threaten lobotomies, but she doesn't respond, just staring ahead with a dead-eyed stare.

I jolt awake when I dream of the shocks, the bolts of lightning that made her little body jump. Mom is there, soothing me and coaxing me into wakefulness. Suddenly, I'm embarrassed at my childish neediness, and I assure her I can manage by myself.

"Okay," she says, smoothing back my hair. "I'm going to go fix you some breakfast."

Breakfast comes with a side of lectures, this time from the tag-team of Rosalie and Alice. They take turns yelling at me too, and unlike their husbands, they're decidedly more eloquent. Rosalie rattles off her grievances with such color and ferocity, I have to slump into my seat, like curling up into a ball will make it easier to bear. Alice tells me, in vivid detail, just how terrified she was, and how Jasper had to use every ounce of his power to keep her calm enough to think.

They both fizzle out after an hour, both of them thankful that not only I was alive, but Beau was too. Well. Alice was. Rosalie made no comment on the Beau front.

"So, what's the official story?" I ask, finally returning to my now cold pancakes and eggs.

"Just boys being boys," Alice says with a smirk. "The official story is that they both wanted to impress each other, so on the way up to Seattle to surprise Beau's mom, Edward let Beau drive the jeep. He lost control over the car when a deer ran out into the road and they crashed. Edward has a broken arm, but Beau got thrown through the window. Chief Swan and his mother are at hospital. Beau had surgery—broken femur and blood loss—but it's good."

"So, he'll be okay?" I make sure.

"Definitely," Alice assures me. "Edward wanted me to tell you thank you."

"How'd he get through the hospital with his fake broken arm?"

"Carlisle pulled some strings and got him 'treated' at home." Alice snickers, probably thinking of Edward and his fake sling. "He only has to wear it for a few weeks."

"I can't believe we had to sacrifice the jeep," Emmett says, glum. Jasper knocks a loose fist into his shoulder.

"We'll get you something just as good," he assures him. "A behemoth."

"It better be," he says. Everyone laughs at that, tensions eased. I could breathe easier now, physically and emotionally. The worst of the pain had passed when I was asleep and knowing that my family was safe made me smile, delirious with relief.

We were finally going to going to be okay again.

**A/N: Let me know that you thought! Also, just a heads up, I'm completely redoing the prom scenes. I hated that Edward just snatched away Bella's agency in the books and made her do something she clearly didn't want to do. Of course, it won't be Bella/Beau without some resistance to prom, but at least they're not being forced against their will!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, I consolidated a lot of the hospital scenes into this chapter, because (and this is just purely my opinion) the hospitals scenes are super boring, and I just don't like Renee as a character. Also, hope you liked the excuse they came up for with Beau's accident! With that, hope you enjoy!**

**Beau**

The weeks following my release from the hospital are… tense. Charlie, who had no choice but to believe the car story, has decided to suspend my license until I can prove to him that I can be a responsible driver.

The rest of spring break is spent at home, fielding texts and FaceTime calls from my friends. The story of the accident spreads and everyone checks in with me.

Bella and Alice come over a few times to keep me company, usually when Edward has to hunt. We watch movies and I discover Bella's fondness for superhero movies, something we share. Alice… tolerates them.

We explain to her about the hunter's past with her and all three of us take to the internet, trying to find out what we can about human Alice. We tell my dad it's a history project and his approval rating of Alice and Bella soar.

I resolve to spend more time with Charlie too, to make reparations for the day and a half he spent unconscious. He writes it off as a bad head cold, thankfully, and doesn't press the issue. I keep him company on the nights he brings his work home, listening to him work on theories for what happened to the dead men the nomads left behind.

Charlie despises not being able to solve the cases, and takes the losses personally, so I try to keep his spirits up. I owe him that much at least.

My nights are spent with Edward, who's over as soon as Charlie's door closes. He was reluctant at first, strange and hesitant with me, but as I healed, he began to come back to himself. He scared me, before at the hospital, with all that talk of leaving me.

When I'd finally seen my mother, she'd told me the news about Phil, how he'd rejected Topeka and decided to sign to the Florida Suns. She told me all about the house they were looking at, the chance of magnets schools, and all her excitement in general.

I love my mother, dearly and ardently, but the idea of leaving Forks was too much to bear. Charlie needed me, and I couldn't even fathom being away from Edward. Of course, my mother being my mother, she'd sussed out immediately how in love I was, pressing me for details. I gave her enough to appease her and convince her that pulling me out of Forks was a bad call.

Then, Edward had scared me with talk of staying away from me, like that would make me feel better. I remember panicking, and the heart monitor going wild. I had only calmed when I made him swear to me that he wasn't going anywhere.

I think a lot about the conversation we had at the hospital, especially Edward's refusal to finish what James had started. To him, vampirism was a curse, something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemies, but to me, it was the only way I could sure Edward and I could stay together forever.

I think about even now, as I hurry through my nightly routine. Brushing my teeth and washing my face is easy, but showering is more of a fiasco. Charlie, thinking two steps ahead, already had a shower chair ready to go when I got home from the hospital. Granted, there had been an uncomfortable learning curve, but I had the hang of it now.

I shower quick, scrubbing my hair thoroughly. Dressing is a little harder, so I just leave it at a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt.

When I get back to my room, Edward is already there, sprawled out on the bed and waiting. The sight of him makes my throat a little dry.

"Hey," he says, opening his arms. I hurry into them, pressing myself tight against him. It's an unusually warm May night, especially for Forks, but that just gives me another excuse to hold tight.

"Hi," I mumble, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Edward's cool fingers card through my hair, loving and slow. I hum softly in pleasure.

"How was your day?" he asks. Another of Charlie's new rules was that Edward could only be over for a few hours every day. He thought Edward was a bad influence, but in reality, it was me. I couldn't help myself, desperately needing to be close to him.

"Better, now," I say, my voice much lower than usual. I straighten myself along the line of his body, grabbing his chin and tilting so I could kiss him. Edward smiles into the kiss, cupping my face and pulling me closer. His hands migrated to grab my hips and suddenly, I was thankful for the cold of his body. We kiss a little while longer before Edwards away, his thumb sweeping wide arcs over my cheekbone.

"Beau," he says softly, reverently.

"Edward," I echo.

"I want to ask you something," he says, sitting up. I stay where I am, admiring the lines his body creates.

"What?"

"Beau Swan," he starts, a devilish smile on his perfect lips. My heartbeat accelerates and my throat goes bone dry. Christ. "Will you go to prom with me?"

For a moment, I'm stunned at the question. Prom? Me, already uncoordinated as fuck, with a boot, dancing at prom? The imagine was laughable.

"Are you serious?" I ask. Maybe it'll have been a joke. Maybe Edward will laugh, stroke my face, and promise he won't ever make me do something as corny as that.

Of course, there's no such luck.

"As a judge," he says. "So, what do you say?"

"Christ, Edward," I sigh, flattening myself against the bed. "Prom?"

"A very important human rite of passage," Edward continues, unable to keep from laughing a little at the situation. "You can't miss it."

"Abject humiliation is another human rite of passage and I think I've already gotten enough of that with the boot," I say. I could barely walk the halls anymore without bumping into people or stumbling. The boot was clunky and uncomfortable.

"Do you think I would ever let anything bad happen to you again?" Edward asks, solemn now.

"Edward," I groan.

"All your friends are going. They're having a dress up party at my house, even," Edward says. In truth, I'd already been invited to the pre-prom party. Bella had promised me that no one would try and make me over, not even Alice, and that I could DJ. It was pretty tempting, without the whole prom part.

"Edward," I groan again, rolling over to hide.

"Think of me, then," he offers. "In a suit. In a Hugo Boss suit. Alice says I cut a very impressive figure in it." That, too, was tempting.

"Do I have to dance?" I ask.

"I'd like it very much if you would. Just one song. I'll be holding onto you the whole time." I glance up at him, taking in his eager face. He looks sweet, boyishly excited. It makes me want to give in.

"The whole time?"

"I promise I won't let you go," he assures me. I smile, shaking my head at myself. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this.

"So, uh," I say, sidling up to him. "Are we going to do after-prom?" I waggle my eyebrows for effect. Edward snorts, taking on a prim air.

"What sort of boy do you take me for, Beau? I am a respectable young man," he teases. I scoff, fisting his collar and yanking him down. He goes easily, molding himself to me and kissing me earnestly.

"Fine," I say, breathless, between kisses. "I'll go to prom with you."

"I can't wait," Edward says, somehow equally as breathless. We kiss and kiss until my eyelids begin to droop. Edward tucks me against his side, bundling me in the blanket. He strokes my hair until I fall asleep.

Prom. The things I do for love.

The next week is a flurry of prom-related activity. In a strange turn of events, Bella agrees to go with Eric Yorkie, which no one saw coming. I think it was just because everyone else was paired off, and Eric had taken to following Bella like an eager puppy. I'd assumed that she'd go with Jake, but when I'd tried to ask her about it, she'd refused to even talk about it.

Wisely, I'd let the topic go.

Alice had procured a multitude of suits for me, and I'd been forced to model each one so she could pick out the best complement to Edward's suit. It wouldn't matter what I wore, he would still look like a runway model next to child playing dress up.

Still, the suit we'd settled on was… nice. I didn't look horrible in, and when she saw me, Bella spent the next hour lamenting that I wasn't her date. She'd said I looked hot, and with that, my confidence rose a little. She was, after all, a woman of taste—save for the entire Eric Yorkie situation.

The night of prom, everyone gathers at the Cullen house. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are off hunting, while Esme and Carlisle make themselves scarce. I'm the last to arrive and Alice shepherds me upstairs to where everyone's getting ready.

"Finally!" Bella exclaims, hurrying up to greet me. She, and everyone else, is dressed in pale purple silk robes. They look more like a bridal party than a prom group, but hey, I suppose it's an important night. "You can set up over there."

I follow her finger, setting my stuff by the alcove next to her bed. I plug in my speakers, playing a specifically curated playlist. It's actually pretty good shit, although it's something I would go for off the top of my head.

Alice flits around the room with Rosalie as her assistant, helping with the girls' hair and makeup. She even comes over to me, styling my plain brown mop into an artful coif. It sort of looks like Edward's, in a way.

I'm mostly already dressed, save for my suit jacket and tie, so I act as artistic director. I'd forgotten how much I liked hanging out with my friends. I feel seventeen, instead of ageless like I do with Edward. We laugh and screw around just as much as we—the girls, I mean—primp and preen.

"Okay, we have to take pictures," Lauren says, gathering everyone around her phone. "Beau, put your jacket and tie on."

I fumble with my tie until Angela takes pity on me, doing it up for me. I squeeze her shoulder in thanks and grab the phone.

"My arms are the longest," I say. Everyone crowds around me, and I dutifully click a few pictures. We take a few minutes to clean up again and make our way downstairs. Our dates are already gathered there, and my breath catches when I see Edward.

Impressive figure doesn't even begin to cut it.

He looks stunning in the extreme, so much so that I stumble down the last step. He's there in a breath, while everyone is distracted by their own dates.

"You look amazing," he murmurs to me. I can't help the hot blush that overtakes my face. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks," I mumble. "You look… god, Edward, _Christ_."

"Okay, okay, come on, time for pictures," Esme announces eagerly. The first few pictures were fine, but I begin to get antsy, and my smile, already forced, begins to turn into a grimace.

"Just a little more, Beau," Edward whispers to me. "For them." I sigh and try to fix my smile. I understand, obviously, that his family rarely gets occasions like this. Despite my repulsion, I want them to enjoy the night.

Finally, the pictures end, and there is the squabble about cars and drivers. Tyler and Mike end up taking charge, and as I resign myself to being squeezed in the back of somebody'd mom's minivan, Edward announces himself as driver too.

"Mike and Tyler can take two couples each," Edward says smoothly. "My car's small, so Beau and I will take it." Bella smirks at me over Eric Yorkie's shoulder.

"No detours, you two," she teases, which only serves to repaint my cheeks blotchy red. Edward rolls his eyes, not even bothering to respond.

I'm thankful for the few minutes we get to ourselves, and I try to relax.

"Nervous?" Edward asks.

"This isn't my sort of thing," I remind him.

"Thank you," Edward says, turning his attention to me. Somehow, his driving remains flawless. "Doing things like this makes me feel… more alive. So, thank you."

"Edward," I mutter, embarrassed now. The truth is, this the perfect segue for the conversation we've both been avoiding. But the look on his face was hopeful, bright, and happy. I didn't want to spoil the mood. "Slow down, we're going to get there much faster than anyone else."

"Oh, please," Edward says, but he does slow down, all the way to just ten above the speed limit. As predicted, we do get there before everyone else, and for a minute, I sit there, studying him. He's gorgeous in the parking lot lights. He's gorgeous is any light, and even in the lack thereof.

Suddenly, he sighs, sounding put upon.

"A complication," he explains, gesturing out the window. I peek out to find Jacob Black standing awkwardly at the edge of the parking lot, huddled next to his truck.

"Is he here for Bella?" I ask, watching as he scans around the parking lot nervously.

"What? No, he's here to talk to you," Edward says. "Better go see what he wants."

I nod, clambering out of the car. Edward's there in a flash, helping me straighten up. I wave him off and cross over to Jake.

"Hey, man," I call. "Crashing?"

"Uh, no, not really," he says, laughing awkwardly. "Actually, I was hoping to run into you."

"Look, Bella has a date, but I know for a fact she doesn't really think of him as anything but a friend—"

"What? No, I meant I had to talk to you—Bella brought a date?" He looks uncharacteristically pained for a moment, before he blinks, hard, clearing his expression.

"What's up?"

"Look, don't get mad," Jake starts. "I need the money, I'm trying to find a part for my car."

"Did you pimp yourself out?" I ask, amused. On the other side of the parking lot, Tyler and Mike's cars pull into the lot.

"My dad paid me to come here and tell you," Jake starts, taking a deep breath. "This is so stupid, but he wants you to break up with your boyfriend."

"What?" I knew Billy believes the legends, but I didn't think he'd do anything about it.

"Look, it's just him being… I don't even know, but seriously, just ignore it," Jake says, a light blush high on his cheeks. "Don't kill the messenger."

"I'm not mad at you, Jake," I promise. "At least this way you get to finish the car."

"There's, uh, one more thing," Jake says. He looks past me, to where Bella and the rest of our group are getting out of the car.

"Spit it out," I tell him.

"God, and this has nothing to do with me, okay? He said 'we'll be watching'," Jake mutters, looked shame-faced at his shoes. Bella's taken notice of us now, and she's watching us with wide eyes, completely ignoring Eric's attempt to refocus her attention. I couldn't help but laugh, at the situation and the words.

"Sorry you had to do that," I say.

"We're cool?" he asks.

"Definitely," I promise. "You, uh, wanna crash or what?"

"No way," Jake says. "I gotta go anyways. I'll see you around, Beau."

"Yeah, alright." I watch him get back into his car before going back to Edward, who no doubt heard the entire thing.

"What was that about?" Bella asks. Edward eyes her, weary. I wonder if he knows what happened between them.

"Nothing, just something about the truck," I lie to her, feeling horrible. For a moment, Bella looks like she might cry, and I want to sweep her into a tight hug, but she shakes her head, sending the lush curls framing her face bouncing. She plasters on a smile and clings to Eric's arm.

"Come on, let's go get our pictures done!"

"Yay," I deadpan. "More pictures."

Everyone laughs and we head inside, stopping at the entrance to take group and couple pictures. Edward lets his hands slip a little lower than normal on my side during ours, coaxing a real smile from me.

All and all, it's not bad.

True to his word, Edward only makes me dance one fast song with him, promising to save the last dance for the last slow song of the night. Instead, we sit at one of the tables, talking and people watching.

My mind wanders a little and I think about the conversation we never had. I want to bring it up, but I know it'll instantly sour Edward's mood. He looks so happy right now, even surrounded by people.

"Let's get some air," I tell him. Edward smile, helping me up and across the dance floor. We pass all my friends. Angela and Ben look like they're having the best time, doing a combo jitterbug and quasi-swing dance. I laugh at the sight of them, tiny Ben Cheney twirling Angela around. It's an impressive feat; she's nearly my height.

Bella and Jessica are dancing together, doing something with their hips that I ought to know the term for. Edward sighs at the sight of them, grimacing at Mike and Eric, who watch them rapturously. Lauren and Tyler are dancing too, the most coordinated of the bunch. For once, Lauren looks truly happy, and in turn, I'm pleased for her.

"Glad you came?" Edward asks, leading to me a gazebo set up in the quad. There's another couple there, making out heavily against it. They scram as soon as they catch sight of us.

"I guess," I sigh dramatically. "I can't believe you got me to come."

"I wanted you to go tonight because I won't want you to miss anything," Edward says, abruptly serious. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be human. I want you to continue your life as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should had."

I scowl at his words, angry that he wanted me to picture life without him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you belong in my life," I tell him sharply. "Prom was fun because I was with you. Do you think I could've gone with anyone else?"

Edward goes silent at that, offering me a hand. I take it instantly, and he wraps my arms around his neck, swaying to music I can't hear anymore.

"Edward," I say, getting his attention. "How many times do I tell you I want forever with you before you believe it?"

"Are you really so willing to give up everything human in your life?" he asks me. I can't believe he's finally bringing this up.

"I'd give anything to be with you," I tell him resolutely.

"What about Charlie and your mother?"

"My mom's made choices that work for her," I rationalize. "She'd want me to do the same. And Charlie's spent the last decade by himself. He's tough, he'll be fine."

"You'll never be able to see your friends again," he points out.

"There's text, email, FaceTime, calls," I remind him. "We live in the era of virtual connection."

"We'd have to fake your death," he says. "It would be decades before you could be around another human."

"People will mourn and get over it," I point out. At that Edward scoffs, but thankfully, keeps holding me.

"The pain?" he asks sardonically.

"I can handle it," I assure him. "I'm tough."

"So ready for this life to end," Edward sighs, whirling us around a quarter turn, away from the gym. "Ready for this to be the twilight of your life, though it's barely even started. You're ready to give up everything."

"It's not the end," I say, breathless now. "It's the beginning."

"I'm not worth it," he tells me sadly.

"I know you are, even if you choose to be obstinate." Edward turns us again, facing the woods.

"Are you ready now?" He looks at me with probing eyes, watching me carefully.

"Um," I gulp. "Yeah."

He smiles, inclining his head slowly until his cold lips brush against the skin under the corner of my jaw.

"Right now?"

"Yes," I whisper. I'd already made the decision, and I was sure. It didn't matter that my body was as rigid as a plank, my hands balled into fists, my breathing erratic…

Instead, he kisses me softly, slowly, before pulling away, a heartbroken smile on his face.

"Beau," he says, cupping my face. "Isn't it enough to live a long, happy life with me?"

"Enough for now," I tell him. He frowns at my tenacity. Neither of us would surrender tonight, it seems. He sighs, soft and somber. "Look, I love you more than anything in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, it is enough," he answers me, smiling. "Enough for forever." Edward ducks his head once more, pressing his cool lips in a soft kiss just against my throat.

**A/N: So, there's going to be one more chapter that's not really content, but more an acknowledgement section and a few questions to finish out the saga. Let me know what you thought!**


	26. Acknowledgments and questions

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for sticking with the story, despite the mega break I took. This is my third completed fic and honestly, I only got through it because of the amazing comments you guys left. Everyone was so sweet and helpful, and every time I read the comments I was inspired to write. Of course, this whole quarantine thing really messed with my head, so for a while, I just didn't have any motivation to write at all.

That is, until three nights ago.

Three nights ago, I sat down and reread all the lovely comments you all left for me. I was inspired to write, and determined to, so I through on the twilight movies (thank you Amazon Prime) and blasted through the last four chapters. After a pretty intense editing session—which I do by myself, so please don't mind the mistakes—I finally got around to posting the rest of this fic.

One more time, thank you so much for your support!

Now, onto the important questions.

I do want to keep writing, and finish out all four books, but I'm really unsure how to restructure a lot of the plot points. I have a lot of major issues with the treatment of the Quileute Tribe, which is a real tribe that smeyer completely bastardized. She wrote them into cheap caricatures of racist, native stereotypes, reducing them into either violent, or oversexualized 1-D beings.

I want to address that, and I want to make serious revisions (although I have to acknowledge that I can't fix all the dumpster fires) to make the series more palatable. Please let me know what you guys think would help make this more acceptable, like what characterizations I should change and what plot points.

Thanks for your support!


End file.
